


The Politics of Attraction

by bgn



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn/pseuds/bgn
Summary: Stevie and Russell are always there for each other. Other characters appear but it's Stevie & Russell's story.





	1. The Worst Day of the Rest of Our Lives

High noon in the White House chief of staff's office. Actually the anteroom where Stephanie McCord was on duty as gatekeeper to the domain of Russell Jackson. His assistant and intern - Adele and Stevie - staggered their work hours and lunchtimes so one of them would always be available. Sometimes they were both available because they, like many staffers, often ate at their desks. Today was as quiet as any day in the west wing was likely to be so Adele had left at 11:30 and Stevie would go at 12:30. This suited both of them since Adele like to come in early and leave relatively early unless there was a crisis she had to stay for. Stevie considered 11:30 an ungodly hour to eat lunch and was happy to come in a little later and stay longer. Russell, of course, was usually in before Adele and left after Stevie. Stevie didn't know how the man kept such a schedule. No doubt it contributed to his irascible act which wasn't really an act although she had come to know how kind he could be at times.

Russell was having lunch at his desk and making phone calls between bites, which couldn't be good for his digestion. Stevie hid a proprietary interest in his health that wouldn't be welcome or appreciated. She couldn't help it. Since his heart attack she worried about him. She did not want to kneel again by his nearly lifeless body, counting as she pressed his chest, pinched his nose and blew into his mouth, repeat, repeat, repeat until the EMTs arrived. She shuddered, glad to answer the phone and have something more cheerful to think about.

"Russell Jackson's office." Stevie didn't say who she was because most callers didn't care who answered the phone. They wanted the person in the big office.

"Is this Adele?"

"I'm Stephanie McCord. May I take a message for Adele?"

"No, I need to … wait, was it you who saved Russell?"

"I gave him CPR." People always said she had saved him, including Russell, but Stevie wasn't comfortable making the claim herself.

"I'm Doctor Rosen at University Hospital. I have very bad news for Russell. News that shouldn't be delivered by phone but he needs to hear it immediately."

Doctor Rosen spoke for a few minutes. Stevie hung up. She was shaking. She was not prepared for this but Adele wouldn't be back for twenty minutes. She made a call. The team of two arrived five minutes later. They would have made it in two if it was an emergency but she had told them it was a preventive measure, just in case. She told them to wait then she knocked on Russell's door before opening it. He was on the phone but he beckoned her in. He took in her wide, scared eyes, cut the call short and stood up.

"What? The president? Your mother?"

Stevie shook her head. She was doing this badly but there was no good way to deliver the news, no way to soften the blow, and Russell had no patience for those tactics anyway.

"University Hospital called. Carol is … gone. They think it was an aneurysm. I'm so sorry." Stevie stepped forward to take Russell's arm. He bent as if he'd been punched in the stomach and she urged him back a step to sit down. His face was blank, his eyes empty. His mouth opened but he didn't say anything. His skin, always pale, looked gray.

"EMTs," Stevie called out.

The White House medics opened the door and hurried across the room with their equipment.

"I'm all right."

"We'll make sure, sir."

While they took his blood pressure and pulse and listened to his heart, Stevie made a call. She had just hung up when she heard Adele's voice behind her.

"Oh my god, is it another heart attack?"

"No." Russell's voice was flat and faint and did nothing to reassure Adele.

The EMTs looked up. "He's okay. Pulse and bp elevated slightly but that's normal considering the news. Good heart sounds and rhythm." They began packing up to leave.

Stevie spoke quietly to Adele. "Carol died at the hospital. Probably an aneurysm."

"Oh, no."

"I called your car," Stevie told Russell. "Doctor Rosen will explain everything."

Russell nodded. "You know what to do, Adele."

"I'll call the deputy chief and the president's assistant."

"Stevie, can you …?" Russell's voice trailed off.

"I'll come with you." Stevie had his jacket ready. She picked up his phone and grabbed her purse on the way out. "I'll call my mom," she whispered to Adele.

"Thanks. One less notification." Adele looked at Russell standing by the door looking as if he had forgotten something. "Take care of him. Don't let him worry about work."

Junior staffers wouldn't approach the chief of staff but a couple of senior members hoping for a quick word veered in their direction. Stevie shook her head at them and they must have seen that something was wrong because they stood back. Russell's car was waiting. His driver opened the door as they came out. It seemed wrong to Stevie that it was beautiful and sunny but not too hot, a perfect summer day in DC. If a life-destroying death hadn't occurred.

"Do you want to let your sons know?" Stevie asked.

"Not yet."

Stevie was pretty sure he was waiting to see Carol first, to make sure there hadn't been a mistake, that they hadn't revived her since Doctor Rosen called.

Russell climbed in the back. Before getting in Stevie told the driver they were going to University Hospital where Mr. Jackson's wife had just died. The driver's face was all sympathy and concern. DC is a jaded town but personal tragedy trumps politics. Usually. For a little while.

"I'm going to let sec state's office know," Stevie said. Russell was staring out the window. His phone was in her purse and he hadn't even asked about it.

"Blake, it's Stevie, I need to talk to Mom for a minute, it's urgent." Stevie was speaking quietly but there was no indication that Russell cared what was going on around him.

"Stevie, what's wrong?"

"Carol Jackson died. They think it was an aneurysm. I'm with Russell on the way to the hospital. A doctor is going to talk to him there."

Russell was making a 'give me' motion with his fingers. Stevie handed over her phone.

"Bess?" Russell's voice broke a little.

"Russell, I'm so sorry. You know if there's anything, anything at all …"

"Yeah. Adele is telling my deputy. Reach out to him. He's not used to working with your office."

"Of course. Does Conrad know?"

"Probably, by now."

"I'm not going to call you because you're going to have so much to do but you call me whenever you want to, okay? I mean that."

"Thanks, Bess." He hung up and handed the phone back to Stevie.

* * *

At University Hospital there wasn't much for Doctor Rosen to report. Carol Jackson had performed a surgical procedure flawlessly. After scrubbing out she said she had finished just in time because she suddenly had a killer headache. She collapsed and was dead.

"You probably know that medical personnel often reassure family that a patient died instantly without feeling pain, even if it isn't true. Sometimes it's the only comfort we can give. In this case Carol probably had a couple seconds of pain when the aneurysm ruptured but it was so sudden and so severe that she died immediately. She was only yards from an operating room and nothing could be done. There will be an autopsy but unless we're wrong about the aneurysm, which isn't likely, there probably won't be much more information."

"I want to see her."

"Of course. She's in a private room. Take as long as you need. Let us know where arrangements will be made and the mortuary will take care of her."

Stevie was glad they didn't have to go to a cold morgue in a dank basement. Maybe that wasn't what real morgues were like. Maybe she had seen too many horror movies. Russell told her which mortuary to use and she stayed in the hall to call them while he went into the room to be with his wife for the last time.

* * *

Russell approached, glad that Carol was in a bed instead of on a gurney or a morgue slab. Or would one of those have made it easier to accept that this was real, this was happening? He knew he was in shock and that it would dissipate soon and he would feel much worse than this vague sense of distress. This was not what was supposed to happen. He was two years older than Carol and men tend to die before women so he had always thought that he would die before her. After his heart attack, he assumed it would be a little sooner than average. Of course Carol might have an accident or injury or illness and be gone in an instant but the mind dismisses statistical improbabilities. He wasn't supposed to have to go on without her.

A sheet was pulled up to her neck. She looked peaceful and pretty, as if she was sleeping. All the clichés. He was already cursing the photographic memory that served him so well. The moments of their life together would be with him forever. He could hardly recall his ex-wife and their disastrous marriage. Some memories he could lose if he wanted to, if they weren't important. But that wouldn't work with Carol. He didn't want to lose anything and she was too important to forget. He bent to kiss her forehead. Room temperature. She hadn't been dead long enough to be cold but she was cooling. Her lips were faintly bluish and he couldn't bring himself to kiss the mouth that had been so warm in life, a mouth that smiled easily and often. He rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes and turned away.

He wouldn't be completely alone but the boys were grown and starting their adult lives. He would have to tell them soon. Ken was twenty and would be a junior at Northwestern. He had a summer job in Chicago. Logan was eighteen and would start at Harvard this fall. He was working in Boston for the summer.

Russell wasn't crying but he looked as if he had been. Stevie felt so bad for him. She hadn't known Carol well, certainly not as well as she had come to know Russell, but they had met at the hospital after Russell's heart attack and a few more times when Russell was recovering. She knew they had been married more than twenty years and had two sons. She had met the sons once, also after Russell's heart attack. A freshman in college and a junior at prep school then, so they were each a year older than Stevie's own sister and brother.

Stevie called for the car. It was waiting by the time they walked out of the hospital.

"Let's go home. I'll call the boys from there."

* * *

Stevie knew the Jacksons had a woman who came in for a few hours on weekday afternoons. There wasn't much to do for a couple with high-powered jobs who were away from the house most of the time but both were too busy to deal with household chores unless they felt like being domestic.

Telling Elena was tough but Russell did it well. Russell's softer side didn't surprise Stevie any more but other people didn't expect it from such an acerbic personality. Russell disappeared into his study to call his sons. Stevie commiserated with Elena in the kitchen. After the first shock Elena went into caregiver mode. The boys would be coming home and people would be stopping by.

Stevie left Elena to her duties and went to the little sitting room by the front door. Should she leave? She had delivered Russell safely home and there was probably nothing more she could do but she didn't want to go without saying goodbye. She checked her phone which had blown up with texts and a few voice messages as the word spread. She returned them, giving the bare details which were all she knew and perhaps all the info there would ever be.

There was a text from Dad and a voice message from Mom. It had been easy for her to say she wouldn't bother Russell by calling because she could call her daughter instead. But that wasn't fair and Stevie didn't mind because she knew both her parents were friends with Russell and Carol and genuinely cared about Russell despite regular clashes between the secretary of state and chief of staff. Dad had said it was actually a good thing that the two people whose advice the president valued most had differing points of view. Dad clashed with Russell, too. And Mom and Dad clashed with each other sometimes. But there was respect and liking among all of them. Liking sounded wrong when she thought of her parents but it was true. Besides loving each other, they liked each other. From the little Stevie had seen of Russell and Carol together, she thought it was the same with them. She called her mom and told her everything that had happened since answering the call from Doctor Rosen. She said Russell appeared to be as okay as it was possible to be and that he was calling his sons. She called her dad and told him the same things.

Russell came out of his study looking drained. He stopped at the entrance to the sitting room.

"You've been a big help today. Thank you."

"Whatever I can do."

Russell's head tilted slightly as if he was considering something. "You may regret saying that." There was a hint of the old Russell in his tone. He tossed his phone to Stevie. "I can't deal with all the texts and callbacks. You'll know what to say and which ones I should handle personally."

"Of course."

"The boys should be home by eight."

"I could pick them up."

Russell shook his head. "Logan gets in before Ken. They're meeting at the airport and coming here together."

"Elena will have their rooms ready."

Russell closed his eyes, wincing a little. "I'm going upstairs. I'll return calls later."

An hour later Stevie had finished with the texts and calls she could take care of. She went to the kitchen. "You leave at four?" she asked Elena.

"Not today. I'll be here every day as long as I need to be. Until things settle. Did Russell have lunch?"

"He didn't finish it."

"He should eat if he's awake. But he should sleep if he's not. Will you check?"

"Sure."

Stevie knew the layout of the house. When Russell was recovering from his heart attack, she would stop by to tell him what was happening at the office. For official and medical reasons he couldn't be involved but leaving Russell entirely out of the loop would have been more stressful for him than a controlled flow of information. Adele was busy helping the deputy chief in Russell's absence so Stevie was sent. She had meant to make her reports light and amusing but that wasn't Russell's style. He interrogated her. That's when she had learned that how something was said and the tone of voice used could mean more than the words themselves.

The bedroom door was closed. Stevie had almost knocked when she noticed the door down the hall was ajar. It was a small room off the master bedroom that Russell used when he got home late and didn't want to wake Carol if she was cutting the next day. He probably didn't want to be in the room they had shared yet.

Stevie knocked softly. No answer. The door wasn't open enough to look in and that felt like an invasion of privacy anyway. She had turned to go back downstairs when Russell's voice said, "Come in."

He was lying on his back on the narrow single bed. His jacket, tie and shoes were off. He turned his head.

"Elena made you something to eat."

"Not hungry."

"I think you know what I have to say next."

"You need to keep your strength up?"

"That's it."

"You missed lunch, too."

"I'll have a big dinner later."

Russell sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "The least I can do is feed you. Or have Elena feed you."

If it meant Russell would eat, Stevie was willing to join him. He padded downstairs behind her in socks. Russell wasn't tall, he was two or three inches shy of average. Stevie was an inch taller without shoes and several inches taller in heels. Her mother was taller, too. Stevie liked that Russell never seemed to notice that most people around him were taller. She considered it a true test of self-esteem and personal power. He was too secure in himself to care about height.

They ate at the small round breakfast table. Russell took a few half-hearted bites. Stevie tried not to scarf hers down. She was young and healthy and, while she empathized with Russell's loss, she wasn't personally traumatized and hadn't realized until now how hungry she was.

Russell asked for his phone so he could start returning calls.

"After you finish."

"What am I, eight? Hand it over."

It was encouraging to hear Russell sound so much like his usual irritable self but Stevie wished he wouldn't multi-task right now. Still, it wasn't her place to treat her boss like a child. She took his phone out of her pocket and laid it on the table with a small sigh.

Russell exhaled a louder sigh of his own and muttered, "For god's sake" under his breath. He took a bite of salad and chewed deliberately, swallowed and followed with a bite of fruit. Elena smiled and patted his shoulder. Stevie kept her eyes on her plate.

Russell went back to his study to make calls. Stevie answered the last few texts and was ready to go. The study door had been closed while he called his sons but it was open now. Russell saw her and beckoned her in. Stevie had a horrible moment of déjà vu as he ended the call, a flashback to his office almost six hours ago.

"I'm going to leave if there's nothing else …"

Russell tapped at his phone. "My car will take you. Sit down a minute. I probably won't be in for a week. Remember when you briefed me before?"

Stevie stopped herself from smiling. "You'd like to be kept updated while you're away?"

"That would be helpful. Between five and six?"

"I'll be here."

* * *

Her parents were home for family dinner. She wasn't hungry after the late lunch so she picked at her food and nobody called her on it because the talk was about Russell and Carol and she was the only witness to what had been going on all day with the one who was still living.

Her mother took a call during dinner and came back to say that the president and first lady were going to Russell's house at nine and Conrad would appreciate it if Elizabeth and Henry would stop by about nine-fifteen so he could exit smoothly if other people were there. Dalton didn't want the visit to be about him which tended to happen when the president of the United States showed up.

"Coming with us?" Henry asked.

"I'll pass. I was there all afternoon. Besides, I'll see Russell every day at five."

"He wants a briefing." Elizabeth couldn't believe it. "His wife is dead and he can't let go for a week."

"To be fair, he couldn't let go when he was almost dead," Henry said. "This is Russell Jackson after all."

* * *

Adele was leaving as Elizabeth and Henry arrived. Inside were the Jackson sons, two cabinet members, a senator and Lydia Dalton. By the time the McCords had expressed condolences to Ken and Logan, Russell's study door opened and he emerged with Conrad Dalton. The president and first lady made a graceful exit. The cabinet members and the senator followed soon after. The Jackson sons excused themselves.

"Stevie didn't come with you?"

Henry smiled. "I think she thought you'd seen enough of her for one day."

Elizabeth wasn't so tactful. "Surely you can wait until tomorrow. And the next day …"

"Don't start, Elizabeth."

"You're right and I'm sorry. How are you holding up?"

"It's beginning to sink in and it's not a good feeling."

"How are the boys taking it?"

"About the same. Logan has orientation at Harvard the end of August. Ken goes back to Northwestern the end of September. It'll be good for them. Enough time to come to grips with it but they should be pretty busy before they really start missing her." Russell's voice was husky. He cleared his throat. "They both have jobs but I haven't asked if they'll go back right away or stay for awhile. Whatever they want."

"You've had a long day and it's going to be busy for awhile," Henry said. "We're going to take off and let you get some rest."

"And before you say you won't be able to sleep," Elizabeth said, "Please, just lie down and close your eyes and give it a chance." She looked around. "Let's clear this up."

"Elena will take care of it tomorrow."

"Oh come on, everybody take a few things and it will be done tonight."

Henry was already stacking plates and collecting glasses. "You know how this is going to go, Russell."

Elizabeth agreed to leave things in the sink instead of loading the dishwasher.

Russell walked them to the door. "By the way, your daughter is amazing. And annoying. She held my phone hostage until I ate."

"That's my girl," Elizabeth said.

"Amazing and annoying: like mother, like daughter," Henry said.

"You're a lucky man, Henry."

* * *

Russell went upstairs and said goodnight to his sons before turning in. They were both in Ken's room, propped up against the headboard with a window open and the ceiling fan turning. They were sharing a joint. Russell sat on the edge of the bed and reached for it.

Logan handed it over but said, "Probably not great for your heart."

"Studies are inconclusive. And it's only a couple of puffs, I'm not applying for a medical marijuana card." He handed the joint to Ken. "You guys okay?"

"About the same as you, I guess," Ken said.

"I hoped you were doing better than that. Good night."

"Night, Dad."

Russell went to the small bedroom. He didn't want to use the master bedroom. He wouldn't close it up and make it into a shrine to Carol but he didn't want to sleep there alone yet. He got ready for bed. He was tired but not sleepy. He would try Bess's suggestion even though it wouldn't work. He lay down and closed his eyes.

He woke up seven hours later, possibly the longest uninterrupted sleep he'd had since his heart attack. He remembered Carol immediately. Her absence was acute but at least he had the energy to do what had to be done today.


	2. Aftermath and Recovery

Logan answered the door when Stevie arrived. "You look familiar. Dad's assistant, right?"

"That's Adele. I'm the intern, Stevie, here to brief your father."

Ken appeared. "You did the briefings after his heart attack, didn't you?"

"Yes." Stevie paused. "I'm very sorry about your mother."

"Thanks. Well, I guess you know where Dad is. Go on in."

Russell looked better than the last time she saw him. Not great, but as if he could make it through another day. That might be the definition of surviving grief: making it through one more day.

Stevie slipped back easily into reporting mode. She knew what Russell wanted to hear and how best to present it. She was pleased that he had few questions when he finished. Instead he seemed inclined to discuss personal matters.

"We made arrangements today. The service will be Friday."

"There's probably still a lot to do. I don't even know what's involved."

"Lots of decisions and paperwork. Your mother and your uncle went through this when they were very young."

"I can't imagine losing Mom and Dad like that. I wish I could have known my Adams grandparents. Grandpa and Grandma were always Dad's parents." Stevie switched subjects. "You don't have to send your car for me."

"Yes, I do. And since I'm not going in, Thomas will probably experience withdrawal if he doesn't get to the White House every day."

"Thank you."

"See you tomorrow, Stevie."

The next two days were the same but there was no briefing on Friday. The service was at eleven in the morning. Medical and political friends sat on opposite sides of the church, like the bride and groom's sides at a wedding. Russell and his sons were in the front row on the right with the president, first lady and their security behind them. Elizabeth and Henry McCord, Stevie, Adele and Elena were in the next row. Other White House staffers and politicos filled the rows behind. The left side was full as well, with Carol's department head Doctor Rosen in front. He delivered a very touching tribute. Stevie had only considered how Carol's death would affect Russell. On the other side of the aisle were people mourning the loss of Carol herself.

Russell called Stevie Sunday afternoon to say he'd be back at the White House on Monday. Ken and Logan had gone back to their summer jobs. Everything regarding Carol's death had been completed or was in progress and none of them wanted to sit around with nothing to do.

* * *

Handover from the deputy chief on Monday morning was smooth. Russell was quiet and a little withdrawn the first few days but much the same as usual by the end of the week.

Three weeks later he called Stevie in and asked if she would help him go through Carol's things and pack them up.

"I could ask Elena but it would be hard on her. And it feels like something I should do."

"Of course. When?"

"It's Labor Day weekend. If you come over on Sunday, you'll still have Monday off."

* * *

Carol had been a surgeon who operated almost every day. Her work uniform was scrubs and she had a lot of them in many colors. Her regular wardrobe was quite plain: pants, skirts, tops and jackets – all good quality but simple styles. She had some evening wear for occasions when she and Russell went out. She didn't have much jewelry since she couldn't wear any in the OR but she had a few nice pieces that Russell put away for his sons.

Boxes were stacked in the front entry by late afternoon. Elena would call for a pickup from Carol's favorite charity, a half-way home for women in recovery.

Russell offered to make dinner and Stevie accepted. She got the impression he didn't want to be alone yet. They ate at the small round table again. She knew that the dining room had rarely been used after the boys went to prep school.

As she was leaving Russell said, "I tend to take advantage of my staff. Don't let me do that with you. Especially with personal favors you might think you can't refuse. You can."

"And I will if I don't want to do them." Stevie kissed his cheek. She didn't feel bad about lying. The truth was she would do anything for Russell. She didn't understand this longing for him and she was glad she hadn't felt it when Carol was alive. She wasn't confusing it with sympathy. It was physical, emotional, sexual – an attraction on every level.

* * *

One morning Russell woke up hard after a graphic dream about Stevie. He put her out of his mind and concentrated on Carol but by the time he came he was thinking of Stevie again. He told himself it was an aberration. She was young and attractive and she had been an enormous help to him. Not surprising that she had invaded his dreams. But it had to stop. She was an asset to his office and he didn't want to lose her. He would distance himself.

And so began the worst month of Russell's and Stevie's life. It was subtle. Russell was always on the go so it wasn't immediately noticeable that he was speaking almost exclusively with Adele and tossing the occasional comment at Stevie. It had been more balanced before when he would talk to Stevie directly about a project she was working on. His orders came through Adele now. Adele noticed but it wasn't her place to question Russell's relations with staff. Besides, he wasn't treating Stevie badly, he was just avoiding her.

Stevie knew immediately that something had changed but she dismissed it at first. Russell had a lot on his mind and he didn't coddle his staff. He had been more open, even vulnerable, with her after Carol died but he was recovering. This was Russell returning to normal. But still, it hurt.

Russell caught a flash of that hurt and despised himself for causing it. They were both miserable and distancing himself hadn't helped the dream situation anyway. He had to accept that while mourning his wife he had developed an unsuitable obsession with his intern. He wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last but at least he could be the one who didn't follow through. He would go back to treating her like a valued member of his staff and after a while this feeling would fade to an avuncular fondness for the person who once saved his life. That was the first and only time she kissed him on the mouth. And he wasn't conscious for it. Or even breathing.

Russell knew he was in too deep when he had to remind himself that Stevie giving him CPR was not a date.


	3. Holidays and Surrender

November was a good month as Russell and Stevie's rapport was reestablished. But it was also dangerous because each knew what they were feeling. They just hadn't shared it with each other.

The McCords spent Thanksgiving with Elizabeth's brother Will Adams, his wife Sophie and their daughter Annie.

Russell's sons came home for Thanksgiving. It didn't feel as odd as it might have without Carol because holidays had often been interrupted if she was on call.

Russell called Stevie to his office after the Thanksgiving break.

"I have another favor to ask. I need a plus-one for a Christmas party. Or maybe it's a holiday gathering if we're not doing Christmas anymore. Anyway, it's December 15th, cocktails at nine. Your parents are going. I mention it in case it affects your decision."

"I don't have to ride with them and meet you there, do I?"

"I wouldn't put you through that. I'll pick you up at seven and we'll have dinner first."

* * *

Stevie didn't tell her parents that she was going with Russell. They knew she had plans for that evening but they hadn't asked for details and she didn't offer any. Alison was at college, Jason was out and her parents were making something for dinner when Russell rang the bell. Stevie was waiting and she left before they could come and see who was at the door.

Russell admired her dress when he helped her off with her coat at A Rake's Progress. Stevie had chosen it after finding out what her mother would be wearing. She didn't have to shop. Alison had gone through a period of designing fancy dresses and had made several for her sister. Tonight Stevie was wearing a tea-length strapless column dress in an unusual copper rose color. Her hair was pulled back in a knot and she wore stilettos but they weren't an extreme height.

Dinner was fun. Russell was deeply intelligent, sharp and sarcastic, and he could be charming when he needed to be or wanted to be. Stevie held her own. She had often been underestimated because she was pretty and was the least forceful in a family of strong personalities. But she had never felt that Russell underestimated her.

Twice people stopped at their table to greet Russell. He introduced her as Stephanie McCord and said nothing about her work in his office. Maybe they knew, maybe they didn't. Both times the party was mentioned. They would all be going on to the same place. Stevie thought she could read in their eyes compassion for Russell as a recent widower instead of censure for him being seen with such a young woman. Her last name didn't hurt either. She was politically connected so their being together didn't necessarily mean a romantic relationship.

The party was a typical DC gathering. Social on the surface but political through and through. Even as she enjoyed it Stevie understood that such events could become a duty rather than a pleasure. She saw her parents arrive a few minutes after Russell and her. Russell saw them, too. Stevie felt a little nervous. Russell didn't appear to be and probably wasn't. They watched her parents smile and shake hands as they crossed the room. Stevie was aware of the moment they saw Russell and the slight check when they saw their daughter beside him.

"Russell," Henry said.

"And Stevie," Elizabeth added. "Did we know you would be here?"

"I thought I mentioned it," Stevie said casually as if whether she had or not was utterly unimportant.

"Your daughter kindly agreed to accompany me to this tedious affair."

Stevie saw their tenseness relax. They were remembering that Stevie had been supportive of her boss after his wife died. This was one more example so it didn't mean anything else.

Stevie and Russell circulated, separating occasionally before coming back together. Stevie felt comfortable on her own. She recognized most everyone even if she didn't know them. Quite a few people greeted her and several who hadn't seen her parents yet asked after them. No one seemed to care who she was with even when she was with Russell. A lot of people were mingling and it wasn't always clear who anybody was with.

There was a moment when she and Russell were across the room from each other. Their eyes met and locked and it was as if a silent conversation took place in an instant. His expression said he wished they were alone and asked if she was all right. Hers replied that she was fine but alone with him would be better. They smiled and moved on and when they met again Russell said they had done their duty and could go.

The driver was up front so they weren't really alone on the way home. Russell had helped her into the car and she had taken his hand again after he got in. They didn't talk but it was an intimate silence. He walked her to the door. He leaned forward slightly to her left as if he was going to kiss her cheek as she had kissed his once. Stevie tilted her head so their lips met. Russell didn't draw back. Their mouths opened but it didn't get sloppy. They were holding each other and she wasn't sure how, it had happened so naturally. The kiss was slow and deep and it went on long enough that it was time to break off even if her parents with their security detail hadn't turned the corner onto their block.

"See you Monday, Stevie."

"Good night, Russell."

Upstairs, Stevie had taken off her shoes and jewelry when there was a knock at her door. "Come in."

Both parents looked in.

"Have a good time?" Henry asked.

"Yes, but I can see that the charm would wear thin after a while."

"The charm is already thin, it wears off entirely after a while," Henry said. "Night, Stevie.

"Good night, Dad."

He left but Elizabeth came in and unzipped her dress. "I should have said it before: You look lovely."

"So do you." It was true. Her mother wore anything well. Stevie was glad she'd inherited her tall slim figure.

"Well, it takes more effort now." Elizabeth smiled. "Good night, Stevie."

"Night, Mom."

So, no confrontation. Stevie wasn't sure if her parents thought there was nothing between her and Russell or if they didn't want to think about it at all. Probably they were waiting to see what happened next.

* * *

In their bedroom Elizabeth asked, "Was tonight weird? It seemed weird."

"I'm honestly not sure," Henry replied. "Was it really weird or are we making it weird by wondering if it was weird?"

"I don't believe Russell would do anything inappropriate."

"Me neither. He wouldn't compromise his office or Dalton's administration."

"So if we trust Russell's integrity it means that what we thought we saw wasn't really there."

"Maybe we were surprised because of the setting. My first thought was how much Stevie looked like you twenty years ago. And I know what I was thinking about you then."

"And I was thinking the same about you so maybe we're projecting."

"Neither of them acted any different. That's not surprising with Russell since he never gives anything away but surely we would have picked up on something with Stevie."

"Yes!" Elizabeth said with relief. "She's young, she doesn't hide her feelings. In her bedroom just now, she would have confessed or been defensive. You know, if there was anything to confess or be defensive about."

* * *

Everything had changed between them but at the office they were exactly the same with each other. Russell realized that he wasn't worried that Stevie might do or say something improper. He trusted her more than himself. He called her that night.

"We're going to be jammed for time through Christmas trying to avoid the threat of a shutdown. Come over for dinner on New Year's Eve and we'll talk."

"Just talk? Is that all?"

Long pause. "Probably not."

"In that case, yes."

"Jesus," Russell said softly. "Stay away from me at the office," he ordered, but Stevie heard the smile in his voice.

It was an easy order to follow. Russell had back-to-back meetings and calls. The government running out of money was an annual occurrence but a government shutdown almost never happened because an emergency bill to raise the debt ceiling or increase budget was passed. All it took was time, patience, paperwork and a lot of deal-making.

Russell spent Christmas quietly with Ken and Logan. He loved his sons and they seemed to feel the same about him but they weren't as close as the McCords. Russell had been at their house often enough the past few years to observe the family dynamic between parents and children. Maybe it was because Ken and Logan had boarded at prep school instead of attending day prep. The McCord kids were home for dinner most nights until they went off to college.

Christmas at the McCords was loud, fun and hectic. Alison came home from college a few days before and was in and out catching up with friends. Stevie found it easy to happily join in everything because she had New Year's Eve to look forward to.

                                                                      


	4. Becoming a Couple

Stevie had told Russell she would bring dinner on New Year's Eve. His eyes lit up when she arrived with Chinese carryout.

"Don't get your hopes up. I got everything steamed instead of fried."

"Come in anyway."

They ate on the sofa, from the coffee table, but didn't do justice to steamed dumplings, brown rice, beef with broccoli and shrimp with vegetables. They were too aware of each other. They gave up on the food, hungry for something else. They kissed - and more - but it didn't satisfy them for long.

When Stevie reached for his jeans Russell took her hand and said, "Upstairs."

On the way up she pulled off her sweater and dropped it. She started on her jeans but Russell stopped her again. "I want to do that. But first …" He hesitated. "My room or the guest room?"

Stevie knew he was asking if they should use the bed he and his wife had made love in. "It doesn't matter to me. Whatever you want." She leaned in to whisper, "I'll fuck you anywhere, Russell."

He pulled her into the master bedroom, threw back the bedcovers and opened her jeans. He pushed her onto the bed, peeled her jeans off and followed her onto the bed. Stevie straddled him and pulled his shirt up and off. She slid down, opened his jeans and pulled them off as he had done with hers. He reached behind her to unhook her bra and tossed it away.

Stevie tugged at his boxers as he was sliding her thong off. He was ready and, since his hand was between her legs, he had to know she was, too.

Russell reached for a condom and Stevie helped with it. Then he was in her and they moved together. His mouth found one nipple and his fingers the other. Stevie came quicker than she expected, she had been on the edge for long exquisite moments and then she was suddenly there. And it didn't stop. Russell hadn't come yet. With every thrust he sucked and pinched and she kept quivering. She knew he was close. She clenched around him and they came together.

As their breathing and heartbeats slowed Stevie remembered Russell's heart and turned to look at him. He was watching her. "Don't look at me like that. If I was going to have a heart attack, it would have happened by now."

"Besides being glad that you didn't, it would have been embarrassing to explain naked CPR."

Stevie didn't like to think of fully-clothed CPR either. Those agonizing moments when she had been so afraid that it was all over for Russell. All of this with him would have been wiped out and she would never even have known what she was missing.

Russell put on a robe and gave Stevie another one of his. They went down, warmed up the food and finished dinner. It was almost midnight. They watched fireworks from the bedroom balcony then went to bed.

Russell thought about Stevie's body. Tall and slender, long legs and slim hips, small breasts and large nipples. She was much younger but they fit together well and everything they'd done worked in a way he hadn't experienced before. This was not a negative reflection on Carol. They had had a good sex life although it had slowed down the last few years. At some point there had been an unspoken agreement to focus on quality rather than quantity. But it wasn't just about sex with Stevie. And it wasn't gratitude for saving his life. She was mature for her age. He liked the way her mind worked. He liked talking to her. They were friends and Russell didn't use that word lightly with anyone.

Stevie thought about Russell's body. He wasn't young but his body didn't look or feel old. And he was seriously skilled at sex. It was the best experience of her life. Her previous boyfriends were younger and she had always felt she had to hurry up because they were trying to slow down. She had enjoyed sex with them and she had climaxed, but it didn't compare to being with Russell. And it wasn't just sex. She had liked being with Russell for years without sex. There had always been a connection between them whether they were working, talking, eating or walking. She enjoyed his company more than anyone else she knew.

The next morning was even more satisfying than the night before. There was already a familiarity and ease between them that made it better. They showered afterward but separately.

"I don't trust us naked with water," Russell said. "And we need to talk soon."

* * *

Downstairs, fully dressed, at opposite ends of the sofa, Russell said, "I'm rarely surprised but this thing between us surprised the hell out of me. I never thought of you like that until a couple of months after Carol died."

"I haven't been lusting for you either until recently."

"What do you see happening now?"

"Whatever we want to happen?"

"If we continue, you're out of my office tomorrow."

"Why does the woman always have to be the one to leave?"

They looked at each other for a few moments before laughing together.

"I hope you inherited your sense of humor from your parents but I doubt they'll think this is funny."

"I can handle them."

"Really?" Russell sounded skeptical.

"You'll see. You said 'If we continue'. Is that even a question?"

"Not for me."

"It isn't for me either."

"How long do you think this will last?" Russell asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. But however long, the same things will happen: I stop working for you, we tell my parents, and we put up with a lot of crap when people find out. After going through all that, I don't intend to give up on us easily."

"I love you, Stephanie McCord."

"I love you, too, Russell Jackson."

"I still love Carol."

"I know. And you should. Forever. It doesn't take anything away from us."

"You know I was married before and divorced?"

"Yes, you once told me about years of misery because you let her dog get away."

"Yeah. We never see each other. I think she lives in New York."

"Is she going to look you up now that you're on the market again?"

"She remarried and had a family, same as I did. As far as I know they're still married. And for the record, I'm not on the market."

Stevie smiled.

"What about your boyfriends? Will Harrison want to get back together? Will the Brit challenge me to a duel? Will Dmitri play Russian roulette for you?"

"You forgot Arthur. He was only nineteen years older than me."

"He'll be looking pretty good to Bess and Henry when they find out about us."

"All of them are long over. I'm off the market, too."

"What about children? That could become an issue."

"Children aren't guaranteed for anyone. I'm not sure I want kids anyway."

"I was going to suggest that if we're together and you want them, a maximum of two before I'm sixty."

"You can have kids?"

"The condoms were birth control. I didn't think either of us had a disease."

"I thought you would have had a vasectomy."

Russell winced. "I don't like sharp objects in that area."

"This is very generous of you. A lot of men wouldn't consider a second family."

"Don't feel you have to take me up on the offer but I don't want to deny you motherhood because I dated out of my age group."

"When should we tell Mom and Dad?"

"When do they get home?"

"They said by six."

"So we'll go to your house and wait for them. And Stevie, let's not talk about kids."

"Of course not. Unless they ask."


	5. Informing the Parents

Elizabeth and Henry had taken a long weekend together out of DC over New Year's. They got home at six. Lights were on but that didn't mean anything because there was usually a light on even if no one was there.

"Hello!" "Anybody home?"

"In here," Stevie called out. "Ali and Jase are out. Separately of course, not together."

As she was taking off her coat Elizabeth asked, "Did you stay home alone so we wouldn't come home to an empty house?"

Henry reached the living room first. "She's not alone, Russell is here."

Elizabeth took in the scene. Stevie and Russell were on the sofa, legs stretched out with feet on the coffee table. She took a moment to notice their shoes were off so the surface of the table was safe. There was a bowl of popcorn. She turned to Henry and said, "Huh," in a very pointed way.

"Yeah." Henry drew the syllable out.

"So, we have something to tell you," Stevie said, "but it sounds like you already know. Which Russell thought you might."

Elizabeth and Henry sat down.

"Go ahead." Elizabeth's voice was tight. "Tell us."

"If you already know …"

"Suspect, not know." There was an edge to Henry's voice. "We don't want to labor under any misapprehension so please make it clear."

"Well, we've spent a lot of time together and not only at the office …" Stevie's voice trailed off as she realized the boss-intern relationship wasn't a good thing to emphasize. She tried a different tack. "We've gotten close since Russell's …" Her voice trailed off again because Carol's death wasn't a good lead-in either.

Russell took over. "Your daughter and I have developed feelings for each other over the past months and recently acted on those feelings."

"There!" Elizabeth spread her hands and looked at Stevie. "That's the way to do it."

"Succinct," Henry added but it didn't sound as if he admired Russell for it.

Stevie's eyes filled with tears. "I was nervous. You've never made it easy for me to talk about boyfriends because you never liked any of them. I know this isn't a conventional relationship but it's important to us and I hoped you would see that and maybe respect me a little."

"Oh, honey …" Henry's voice trailed off.

"Sweetheart, we're sorry," Elizabeth said. She turned to Henry. "Aren't we?"

"Yes. You're right, Stevie. We handled this badly."

"We thought something might be happening," Elizabeth said, "but it was still a shock. Look, Dad and I will go up and dump our stuff then we'll come back down and we'll all talk, okay?"

Stevie nodded. Russell put his arm around her. "Talk is good but don't make her cry again." There was steel in his voice on the last five words.

* * *

Upstairs, Elizabeth said, "Wow! Russell Jackson just called us on our parenting."

"It only stings because he was right."

"But is he? She's our daughter. We're concerned."

"I'm not sure how this slipped past us but really, what are our options here? She's twenty-five years old."

"Barely. And she lives at home."

"Are we going with 'She has to abide by our rules while under our roof'? Because Russell has a roof, too."

"He wouldn't let her live with him. He's her boss!"

"Do you want to bet that Stevie will be transferring out of his office tomorrow? Russell won't let sexual misconduct happen with someone in his office."

"It already has."

"Yeah, today. And he'll take care of it tomorrow. I don't think anything happened until now or we would have had this conversation already."

"We've got nothing," Elizabeth said with surprise. "We thought we had parental authority but we don't."

"Because Stevie is still living at home, we thought of her as under our control. If she was in better shape financially she'd have a place of her own and we wouldn't know anything about her sex life."

"That would be so wonderful. I want that."

Henry shook his head. "That ship has sunk, babe."

"The expression is 'That ship has sailed'."

"I said sunk and I meant it."

"It does fit." Elizabeth sighed. "We need to go down. They'll know we've been conspiring up here."

"And they're conspiring down there."

"I don't want it to feel like us versus them."

"It doesn't have to be that way. We'll tell them our concerns and they'll address them and if they make sense we accept defeat gracefully."

"It's not fair. Stevie has Russell on her side."

"She finally found a man who can take us on and win."

"I hate to admit it but I like that he was protective of her. It was sweet."

"Stevie has always had a humanizing effect on Russell."

"I knew it was go time as soon as you said Russell was here. I could hear it in your voice, and when I saw them on the sofa I knew why."

"If they had been at opposite ends I might have thought Russell was lonely on New Year's Day and stopped by. But there's not a quarter inch between them."

"I know, right?" Elizabeth paused. "We used to sit that close."

"We still do sometimes."

"Sure. But more when we were twenty-five."

"Only one of them is twenty-five. Let's go down before I get mad again."

* * *

With Elizabeth and Henry safely out of earshot, Russell said, "I have never seen a more masterful manipulation. I believed it at first."

"You don't mind that I turned on the tears?"

"Nope. It shut them down immediately. Makes me glad I have sons instead of daughters. But you can't use it too often."

"Of course not. It's my nuclear option. This is the third and probably last time. I don't think I can get away with it again." Stevie smiled. "Thanks for playing along. Telling them not to make me cry really sold it."

"I wasn't playing along. I meant that."

"I know. I was giving you an out in case you didn't want me to think you were soft."

"I'm beginning to be afraid. You are as smart and ruthless as your parents. Maybe I am soft if I didn't see it before."

"I don't think I was before. I've changed. It started when June died. And then after Carol died, and being with you. I know what I want now and I know how to get it, how to make people listen."

* * *

Henry and Elizabeth came back in and sat down.

"So," Henry said. "We suspected feelings were developing at the Christmas party."

"There was a look," Elizabeth said. "I don't think anyone else saw it."

"Feelings were developing before that," Stevie said. "But that's when we knew."

"And now you've 'acted' on them," Henry said with a touch of bitterness.

"Yes, we slept together."

"I like Russell's euphemism better."

"This 'action' means that the White House chief of staff is sleeping with his intern," Elizabeth said. "That has to be dealt with."

"Stevie will be transferring tomorrow," Russell said. "The only question is where."

"Is out of the White House an option?" Henry asked.

Russell said "If Stevie wants that, yes," at the same time that Stevie said "No."

"Two suggestions," Russell offered. "The east wing or the veep's office."

"Explain."

"If Bess becomes president, Henry will be first gentleman. But the country still needs a first lady for certain functions. Or a first daughter. If Stevie transfers to Lydia's staff, she'll have plenty of time to learn the ropes."

"And the veep's office?"

"First lady or daughter is social rather than political and Stevie is more interested in the political side. If she wants to continue in politics, she could transfer to Teresa Hurst's staff at a higher level than intern."

"What about Dalton's staff?"

"Not a good idea. We'd be working too closely together. After Bess is elected she can find a place for Stevie in her administration."

"You're assuming I'll run and win."

"If you don't, the problem goes away because we'll all be out on our asses, including Stevie."

"What if Hurst runs? She'll have to get rid of Stevie. She can't have a spy in her camp."

"Stevie will resign to work on your campaign."

"Obviously a lot of thought has been given to this," Elizabeth said. "If you weren't sitting so close to Stevie I'd think you're dating our daughter as a political pawn."

Russell smiled. "It's a bonus."

Stevie smiled, too. Apparently she didn't feel that Russell's interest was political.

"So, Stevie will make a decision by tomorrow morning and be out of your office by end of day?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes."

"Next, the age difference," Henry said.

"We can't do anything about our ages," Stevie said.

"So that issue is off the table," Russell added.

Elizabeth looked at Henry. "That did not go how I expected."

"Can you at least acknowledge that thirty years is a lot and we're not out of line to be concerned?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Stevie and Russell said together.

"Feel better now?" Russell asked.

"Again," Elizabeth said. "That was oddly unsatisfying."

"The age difference is absurd," Russell said. "Stevie and I know it, you both know it, everybody will know it. So what?"

Henry nodded. "You're right. I'm just having a hard time getting past the idea that it will be five years before Stevie is half your age."

"I'm sort of stuck on Russell being older than us," Elizabeth said.

"You're whining is duly noted," Stevie said.

"We're starting to snipe at each other," Henry said. "Let's take a break."

Elizabeth chewed a piece of popcorn. And immediately spit into a napkin. "That's not popcorn, it's packing peanuts."

"No salt or butter," Stevie said. "You get used to it."

Elizabeth scooped a small bowlful and took it to the kitchen, sprinkled it with salt, drizzled it with butter from a squeeze bottle and microwaved it for a few seconds. The heavenly aroma wafted around her as she brought it back to the living room to share with Henry.

"That's cruel, Bess," Russell said.

"It brings up another point: your health."

"I get a physical every six months. There hasn't been a problem."

"Since your heart attack, you mean?"

"Which was two years ago. Carol got an annual physical, the last one two months before she died. There are no guarantees."

"True." Elizabeth hesitated. "Carol's death is another thing since it was only five months ago."

"Should we wait six months? A year? Short or long, it's no disrespect to Carol."

"Will your sons feel the same?"

"I don't know," Russell said evenly. "I'll find out when I tell them."

"And when will that be?" Henry asked. "What are your intentions here?"

"We'll see how it goes for a few months. Then Stevie will move in with me."

"So all we can do is hope that you break up?" Elizabeth asked.

"Is that what you really want?" Stevie asked seriously. "Is that what you and Dad will be hoping for?"

"No," Henry said quietly.

"No," Elizabeth agreed. "We love you, Stevie. We kind of love you, Russell. We want both of you to be happy. We're just not used to thinking of that only being possible if you're together."

"We'll get there." Henry sounded resigned.

"Thank you," Stevie said.

"Having you two as parents of my significant other has not been a dream of mine," Russell said. "Until recently."

"When are you going public, or are you going to wait for word to get around?" Elizabeth asked.

"We're hoping to keep it quiet until after the State of the Union. We'll be discreet. I'll tell Ken and Logan after that."

"What about Conrad?"

"I'll give him a heads-up. I don't want him blind-sided if it leaks."

"This is a big deal, isn't it?" Stevie asked.

"I'm afraid so," Elizabeth said. "It should be private but that's not the way it works in this town."


	6. Office Maneuvers

The next morning Stevie asked Adele if she could get a few minutes with Russell. Adele looked curious but asked no questions. She gave Stevie ten minutes.

"Definitely time for you to go," Russell said, watching her cross the room to a chair in front of his desk. "You're a distraction. What did you decide?"

"Veep's office."

"I thought you were leaning that way. You would have been a very decorative first daughter. We'll have to find someone else."

"There's another McCord daughter. Alison would be better than me."

"I overlooked her. How old?"

"Almost twenty."

"She'll be twenty-two when your mom takes office. Would she be interested?"

"Oh, yeah. I asked her last night."

"Carefully, I hope."

"Of course. It was a 'What if Mom ever ran for president' conversation. I said Dad would need help with first lady stuff. And she said it was so unfair being the younger daughter because she never got anything good. Alison would love it. I asked about putting fashion design on hold and she said it wouldn't be on hold and that designing clothes for the first family would build her brand and it would be even better if she was designing them for herself."

"Naked ambition," Russell said admiringly. "You go in different directions but you McCords are all alike."

* * *

"Adele, get me fifteen minutes with Hurst this morning."

"Topic?"

"Staffing."

* * *

"I hope you're not here to cut my staff," Teresa Hurst said when Russell walked into her office. "If so, this will not be a pleasant meeting."

"It's going to be a great meeting," Russell assured her. "I'm here to increase your staff."

"Why am I not reassured?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because you know me. But in this one instance your suspicions are unfounded."

"Tell me."

"Stephanie McCord."

"Sec state's daughter? Didn't she save your life?"

"Yes and yes. She's been my intern for two years and would like to move up but there's no opportunity in my area."

"I've heard good things. By that I mean that my assistant has heard good things from your assistant."

"She's done well."

"You know she'll have to leave in a few months if Elizabeth and I both declare."

"Naturally."

"All right. When?"

"This afternoon?"

"Send her over after lunch."

* * *

Russell got a few minutes alone with the president after lunch.

"This is a personal matter and should remain private for awhile but I wanted you to be aware in case it doesn't."

"Sounds ominous."

"Stevie McCord and I are … involved."

Dalton's eyebrows rose but other than that his expression didn't change. "Is that wise?"

"No."

"I assume Bess and Henry know?"

"Of course."

"Did they give their blessing?"

"No, but they're coming around."

"Best you could hope for, I imagine."

"And better than I expected."

"She can't report to you."

"She's reporting to Hurst as we speak."

"Good choice. You're keeping it quiet, you say?"

"Until after the State of the Union."

"I appreciate the notice and the timing."

Russell nodded and rose to go.

"Good luck, Russell."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

              

In the Truman building a few blocks from the White House, Elizabeth's personal assistant Blake gathered the rest of the staff close and announced with his trademark dramatic flair that Stephanie McCord had transferred to the vice president's staff.

Matt the speechwriter's first reaction was to check the facts. "Is this a rumor or confirmed? Because it sounds like a rumor."

"Confirmed. I got it from Hurst's assistant who got it from Hurst herself. Stevie is probably at her new desk by now."

Everyone turned to the chief of staff, Jay, who shook his head. "First I've heard of it. Elizabeth hasn't said anything. Surely she would know."

"Maybe not." Daisy the press coordinator liked to know the whole story. "If Russell Jackson did something to make Stevie leave, she might not have told her mom."

"Stevie is one of the few people he actually likes," Matt objected. "It would have to be pretty bad. They're practically joined at the hip."

"Maybe it was something good," Kat said. "Maybe they're joined somewhere besides the hip."

Everyone looked at her with horror.

"I'm calling Adele," Blake said.

A few minutes later he filled them in. "Stevie wants to move up but there's nowhere to go in Russell's office. Last summer she interviewed for a legislative correspondent position and it was offered to her but that afternoon the RPG hit the oval office, June was killed and Stevie was hurt. So that fell through. Then Russell's wife died and Stevie stayed on because helping him is her thing."

"What does that mean?" asked Kat, who had been Elizabeth's policy advisor for only a year.

"Russell had a heart attack two years ago," Jay said.

"Stevie gave him CPR and saved his life," Daisy added.

"Sounds like they're very close," Kat said suggestively.

"You have a dirty mind," Blake replied.


	7. Going Public

Russell's weeks leading up to the State of the Union address were filled with endless revisions and agonizing over every word and nuance. Stevie was settling into Hurst's office and learning that there was more to the role of vice president than was generally known. They saw each other a couple of times each week in the evenings but it was easy to avoid scrutiny. Russell didn't want possible fallout from their relationship to affect the speech but when it was over they wouldn't have to be so cautious. They wouldn't advertise their relationship but they wouldn't hide it either.

The evening after the address Russell got Ken and Logan on a three-way call. After asking about their classes he dove in. He knew that they knew something was up because the last time he called them at the same time was to tell them about Carol.

"There's a woman who's become important to me since your mother died."

Silence. Russell decided to give them a minute to process.

"So you're seeing someone," Logan said.

"Yeah."

"That's a relief," Ken said.

"I was afraid you might think it's too soon."

"It sort of is but it's still a relief."

"How so?"

"Dad, we thought you were calling to say your heart was worse. That you needed a transplant or you were dying."

"I'm glad my news is better by comparison. So, what do you think?"

"Will you give her up if we don't like the idea?"

Russell paused. "No."

"There you go. What we think doesn't matter. I'm okay with it, by the way."

"You sure?"

"Pretty much."

"Care to weigh in, Logan?"

"I'm glad to hear it, in a way. I mean, Mom's gone and we're not around. You need somebody."

"When do we meet her?" Ken asked.

"You already have. Stephanie McCord."

Silence. Again, Russell decided to give them a minute to process.

"Wait. She's your intern. Isn't that illegal?"

"Not unless some other charge is involved, like financial misconduct. But ethically it's a bad idea which is why she transferred to the vice president's staff."

"How old is she?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"Twenty-five."

Logan laughed. "This conversation has come full circle. You're going to need that heart transplant, Dad."

* * *

Meanwhile, Stevie thought it was only fair to let her new boss know. On Friday afternoon she asked for a few minutes with Teresa Hurst. Stevie liked her even though the vice president and secretary of state hadn't gotten along at first and might ending up opposing each other for the presidential nomination.

"I have a personal relationship with someone in the west wing. It's recent but word will get around and I wanted you to hear it from me."

"I appreciate that. Who is it?"

"Russell Jackson."

"So that's why he sent you to me."

"He didn't send me, I asked to be transferred to your staff. I'll resign if you want."

"Not at all. Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for not saying all the things people will probably say."

"If I could think of anything original, I'd say it but I bet you've already heard it from your parents. Does the president know?"

"Russell told him."

"You must love him, or you have political ambitions, or you're a power fucker."

Stevie was a little shocked by the veep's frankness but she refused to show it. She smiled and said, "Why can't it be all three?"

* * *

That evening Elizabeth arrived home in high spirits. "It's been a great week and I want to celebrate. We haven't been to brunch together for ages."

"I'm busy," Jason said immediately.

"With what on a Sunday morning?" Henry asked.

"I'll think of something and get back to you."

"Jason …"

"Henry, he doesn't want to go. Stevie, ask Russell."

So Stevie called Russell in private. "We don't have to go. I'm staying over tomorrow night and we could sleep in instead."

"Your parents are making an effort. We'll go."

* * *

The news broke Sunday afternoon in a gossip column online: Secretary of State Elizabeth McCord and husband Dr. Henry McCord had brunch with their daughter Stephanie McCord and White House chief of staff Russell Jackson. Jackson and McCord arrived together at the Blue Duck Tavern. They left holding hands and walked to his house.

"Why does Stevie have to ruin my life?" Jason asked his parents.

"Pretty sure that wasn't her intention," Henry replied.

"You've done a couple of things that brought unwelcome attention to this family," Elizabeth said.

"But every time Stevie has a date, we suffer. She's a magnet for bad boyfriends. What am I going to say at school tomorrow?"

"Think of something that doesn't include the words 'magnet for bad boyfriends'," Henry said.

"Something that won't embarrass your sister or Russell," Elizabeth said. "Or your father and me if possible."

"I won't be able to say anything!"

Henry looked at Elizabeth. "He's catching on."

* * *

Alison called from college. "What are you going to do about this, Mom?"

"Secretary of State has no involvement in the matter."

"You know what I mean. Did you and Dad know?"

"Yes, they told us."

"And?"

"And we took them to brunch. Russell wanted to pay but we insisted."

"You're not going to be serious. I'm calling Dad."

"I wish you would."

* * *

"Hi, Noodle."

"Dad, are you and Mom okay about Stevie and Russell?"

"It was a surprise but we're not disowning her over it."

"No, you're rewarding them with brunch."

"Russell's picking up the tab next time."

"Again with the brunch bill! You're not taking this seriously."

"We are, Alison, but think about it. There's nothing we can do. And as we also told your brother, it's not your place to make trouble for your sister."

Silence for a moment. "I really do want Stevie to be happy," Alison said. "She hasn't had such good luck."

"Your sister has had several relationships the past few years that ultimately didn't work out. Pretty normal for twenty-five. It's become a family joke and that's not fair to Stevie. That's on your mother and me for making too big a deal of it. We're all going to stop now, okay?"

"Okay. 'Night, Dad."

"Goodnight, Noodle."

* * *

No one met Elizabeth at the elevator when she arrived at work Monday morning. She found her staff gathered around Blake's desk.

She peered over their shoulders. "What's going on?"

Blake jumped up, appalled at his dereliction of duty. "I'm so sorry ma'am."

"Must be something really interesting," Elizabeth said with a knowing smile.

"Is that irony or sarcasm, ma'am?" Jay asked.

"I knew you'd have a sense of humor about it," Daisy said.

"Props on going to brunch with them," Matt said. "That's class."

"Kat, do you have anything to add before we get to work for the taxpayers?"

"I called it when Stevie moved to the veep's office."

* * *

It was a hot topic and Stevie had to endure a lot of looks and some comments and questions. Henry called at nine.

"How about lunch somewhere quiet? You could probably use a break by then."

"Yes, please."

"It'll blow over in a few days."

"I know. Russell and Mom are probably going through it, too."

"They're tough pros. I'm not taking them to lunch."

* * *

At ten o'clock Blake entered Elizabeth's office. "Russell Jackson is here. He says he needs to discuss the 'SM' situation with you. I feel it's in poor taste for him to refer to your daughter that way and would be happy to refuse him admittance."

Elizabeth leaned over to look past Blake.

"Did he follow me in, ma'am?"

"Yes, he did. As he so often does."

"Close the door on your way out," Russell said.

Five minutes later Elizabeth called Blake in. "Get everybody working on San Marino."

Jay burst into the office. "Ma'am, something is happening near Italy. A microstate called San Marino. Kat is on it."

"Excellent. Brief me in twenty."

"Your staff seems competent to take it from here," Russell said.

"The SM situation," Blake said to Russell. "I apologize for the earlier misunderstanding."

"Accepted."

"It's just that I'm very protective of Stevie."

"And you think I'm not?"

"Well. I suppose you would be. In light of recent events."

"I always have been."

"That's a fair point, sir."

Russell departed.

* * *

At eleven, news broke of the crisis in San Marino. This captured the attention of almost everyone due to something happening where so little ever happened that hardly anybody had heard of the place. That it was also known as The Most Serene Republic of San Marino added to the novelty. Within hours Frank Costanza's mantra of 'Serenity Now!' had been revived from the archives of the Jerry Seinfeld series. An age gap relationship between White House staffers was old news.

"I'm sorry about San Marino," Stevie said when she met her dad at the pub. "But the timing couldn't have been better."

"Exceptionally good timing," Henry said meaningfully.

They looked at each other.

"Is it possible?" Stevie asked.

"Definitely."

"Mom engineered a crisis to take attention from Russell and me?"

"What? No! She wouldn't do that. But I bet she knew it was going to happen and that's why we went to brunch on Sunday so your news would break first and then get swallowed when San Marino went viral."

"I wonder if Russell knew."

"Of course he did. They orchestrated this together but it's a toss-up whose idea it was to begin with."

* * *

It had indeed been orchestrated. Russell had gone to the McCord house late Thursday night. Everyone was in bed but Elizabeth was accustomed to being awakened at odd hours.

"There's a situation developing in San Marino that we could use to our advantage," Russell said. "If we want to make things easier for Stevie."

"I like it," Elizabeth said after he explained. "Nothing can be done to stop it so my office won't be blamed for not stepping in. And it's not terrible, it's just interesting enough to dominate the news cycle for a couple of days. Timing is everything. When will it break?"

"By noon on Monday."

"We'll go to brunch on Sunday. You and Stevie will be in the news by afternoon but you can avoid the vultures on a weekend."

"Monday morning will be bad."

"We're used to much worse. Stevie will have to suck it up. It shouldn't be dodged entirely anyway. People need a few hours to express their uninformed opinions about something that is none of their business or they'll come back to it later."

* * *

Monday night Henry waited until they went to bed to ask, "Was it your idea or Russell's?"

Elizabeth wasn't surprised that her husband had caught on. "Russell's. He's got that photographic memory. The feeds from Europe are always stuffed with data. No one else paid attention to that single line about San Marino."

"He really does care about Stevie."

"He always has. He's loved her platonically since they met. Now he's in love with her, too."

"I'm starting to hope it works out for them," Henry said. "Because I'm going to be upset with Stevie if she dumps Russell."


	8. Interludes

Now that he and Stevie were officially a couple it was time to have a conversation with Elena. She would have seen or heard the news already but she came in for only a few hours on weekday afternoons so Russell rarely saw her. After Carol died was the most he had seen her since recovering from his heart attack. He went home for an hour on Monday to catch her while she was there.

"You heard the news?"

Elena nodded. "San Marino. A small place to cause such trouble."

Russell waited. Elena laughed. "Yes, I know about you and Stevie McCord."

"Any thoughts?"

"You deserve each other. I mean that in a good way."

"Thank you. I think."

"It's true. A perfect match if not for your ages and you can't help that. What's perfect in life anyway?"

"There was nothing between us before Carol died."

"There was always something between you. But nothing that would betray your wife. Will Stevie live here?"

"Eventually."

"And the boys don't mind?"

"I think they're glad she's taking me off their hands."

* * *

Russell's six-month checkup included blood work, chest x-ray and ECG. His cardiologist frowned over the results. Russell's anxiety increased. He'd felt especially well since the last checkup shortly after Carol died. His sex life had been fairly vigorous the past six weeks but there had been no pain, shortness of breath or any other symptoms. No performance issues either. What could be wrong?

"I don't like to tell you how good everything looks because it might encourage you to cheat more than you already do."

Tension evaporated and Russell relaxed. "Maybe the results are good because I'm not cheating."

"That didn't occur to me because I've known you more than two years but I'm willing to consider it. We'll see if you can keep it up another six months. I'll see you in August. Any problems sexually?"

The abrupt question took him by surprise.

"I ask because a couple of weeks ago I read that you're seeing a woman thirty years younger."

"No problems," Russell said.

"Good. There shouldn't be unless you're going for orgy levels of excess."

"Is this appointment over?"

"Don't be embarrassed. Sex in moderation is good exercise."

"I'm not embarrassed, I'm busy."

"Uh huh. We're done and you're fine."

His cardiologist Grace Stern was brilliant and Russell trusted her absolutely. With his life, in fact. But she couldn't be intimidated and he wasn't used to not being able to intimidate someone.

He was almost out the door when she said, "Remember, Stephanie is young, let her do the work."

Grace always had to have the last word, too.

* * *

Ken and Logan came to DC to have dinner at the McCord's before going their separate ways the next day for spring break with friends. The Jackson men were let into the house by Stevie. There was noise and activity in the background. Henry came to the rescue before there could be any awkwardness after greetings were exchanged.

"Hi Russell. Ken, Logan, welcome to chaos."

Elizabeth came in from the kitchen. "Henry and I have to leave tomorrow morning so thank you for working this into your schedule. We thought it would be nice to get both families together."

The doorbell rang. Henry accepted an armful of pizza boxes and salad containers. Everything was spread out in the kitchen. They filled plates and ate around the dining table. Talk was mostly about college – Ken's, Logan's, Alison's, and where Jason was planning to go. When they finished, Elizabeth, Henry, Russell and Stevie stayed to talk politics and the kids went to the living room.

Alison took over. "This is a judgment-free zone. How much do you hate Stevie and your dad being together?"

Logan shrugged. "It's fine. Takes the pressure off Ken and me to be around more. We wondered about that after Mom died. Not that we don't want to be around Dad but we're not in DC anymore."

"Who picked the pizza place?" Ken asked.

"Stevie. Why?"

Ken smiled. "Same place Mom used because they have healthy options. Did you see what your sister did when we were getting our food?"

Alison and Jason shook their heads.

"It was subtle but I noticed. Dad tried for pepperoni pizza and ended up with grilled chicken margherita. Then he went for the blue cheese dressing and she handed him vinaigrette."

"He cheats sometimes," Alison said.

"Sure. But she's not going to let him get away with much. I'm glad someone's looking out for him."

* * *

Russell bonded with Stevie's brother and sister over spring break. Elizabeth was making a state visit to France and Henry went along so they could walk down the Champs-Elysees and enjoy Paris in springtime.

Russell's phone rang. "How close are you to being done for the day?" Stevie sounded frantic.

"I'm just leaving."

"Can you pick Jason up from the police station?"

"How bad is it?"

"It's bullshit. He and some friends were caught jaywalking and apparently there's a new thing the police are trying where they take kids in for minor infractions and make a parent or guardian pick them up."

"Unbelievable. Don't worry, I'll spring him."

"Thanks. I really can't leave for another hour."

At the police station Russell told the officer he was there for Jason McCord.

"Name and relationship?"

"Russell Jackson, friend of the family."

"Family not available?"

"Parents are out of town."

"Okay, ID please and sign here."

Russell produced ID, signed and proceeded to give his opinion of the new policy. The officer was in full agreement and hinted that it wouldn't last long.

Jason emerged from the depths of the police station, surprised to see Russell. "Where's Stevie?"

"She has another hour of work but I was done. They treat you all right in the slammer?"

"Total Geneva."

"You know the Geneva Conventions only apply in time of war?"

"Well, now I do."

"Your friends okay?"

"Yeah, Ethan's mom already got him and Paul's dad is on the way."

They got in Russell's car. The driver waited for a destination.

"You want a cheeseburger?"

Jason looked at Russell as if the question was a test. "No."

"You must be hungry."

"I'll eat at home."

"Anything good there?"

"No, but you're offering a cheeseburger because you want one and I'm not going to be an accomplice to your next heart attack."

Russell sighed. "Good Stuff Eatery," he told Thomas.

"Way to go, Russell. Own your cheat day."

Russell was ordering on his phone. "What do you want?"

"Farmhouse Bacon Cheese and Milky Way Malt."

Russell looked up from his phone long enough to glare at Jason.

"Don't hate me because my cholesterol is low."

"I also hate you because your blood pressure is low. And your triglycerides."

Jason jumped out when they reached Good Stuff. "Keep cruising, I'll pick it up."

They went to the McCord house to eat. Russell hadn't opted for bacon with his cheeseburger so Jason gave him a slice from his.

"Thanks. I appreciate you enabling me."

"I owe you for coming to get me. And I hate to see a grown man cry."

* * *

Russell was working in the McCord living room while waiting for Stevie to get home when Alison came in.

"I need your opinion, Russell."

"I have no opinion about fashion. Wait for your sister."

Alison ignored that. "I'm getting into menswear." She spread a white cloth over the back of the sofa and laid six ties against it. "What do you think?"

Russell glanced up, not very interested at first but then he put aside his phone and files, got up and looked closer.

"I'm going for 'Corridors of power with a fun flair'," Alison explained.

"I would wear 1 and 5, your father would wear 2 and 3 and the president would wear 4 and 6."

Alison's eyes were wide. "That's spooky. That's exactly who I had in mind when I designed them."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I thought about your personalities and coloring and this is what I came up with."

"You scare me, Alison," Russell said sincerely.

* * *

Alison stopped at Jason's room later. "What do you think of Stevie and Russell together?"

"I try not to."

Alison rolled her eyes. "I don't mean sex, none of us wants to think about that. I mean as a couple in general."

Jason shrugged. "Russell's okay. He's like a grumpy uncle. Which makes sleeping with Stevie incestuous and super creepy."

"For someone who doesn't want to think of them that way, your mind sure goes there fast."

"What can I say? The age difference is the most interesting thing about them. But they're happy so I don't care."

"Mom and Dad aren't even upset anymore."

"They like Russell. And they probably figured they better start showing some approval or who would she bring home next? What do you think?"

"I think Ken is kind of hot."

Jason stared at her. "So this whole conversation wasn't about them. It's about you."

"Of course. Stevie and Russell are fine. I have to look out for myself."

"If you hook up with Russell's son, I want to be there when Mom and Dad find out."


	9. Commitment

Blake entered the conference room quietly, made his way unobtrusively to Elizabeth's chair and whispered that he needed to speak with her. Elizabeth suggested a ten-minute break and everyone scattered.

"Let me say first that Russell Jackson is … well, not fine but not seriously injured."

"I'm going to need a lot more after that sentence."

"He's in the emergency room and Stevie is there …"

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she wasn't in the accident."

"Accident!"

"Why don't I tell the whole story first and then we'll have Q&A."

"You're right, go ahead."

"Russell's car was rear-ended." Blake held up a hand as Elizabeth's mouth opened. "He was wearing his seatbelt." Elizabeth closed her mouth.

"He had just closed his briefcase, it was upright on his knees and when he was thrown forward his nose hit the lock. 'There Will Be Blood'."

"Now I know it's not too serious if you're working the name of a film into the narrative."

"Thank you for noticing. Russell's driver called 911, against his wishes. When the EMTs arrived the driver told them he had a bad heart so they transported him to the ER, against his wishes. The hospital called his emergency contact, against his wishes. Russell talked to Stevie and told her not to come but she insisted, against his wishes. She is there now and Russell says she's upset."

"If Russell says she's upset she must be freaking out."

"Apparently she was calm until there was a problem letting her see him. Russell is hooked up to a machine, against his wishes. So he called."

"Russell isn't used to having so many things happen against his wishes. All right, call Henry and explain. If he can't get away, I'll go but I don't want to reschedule this meeting unless I have to. It's hard to get all of us in the same room."

* * *

Blake called Henry who went to the ER and asked at reception for Stephanie McCord.

"She's with her father in cubicle three. Are you family?"

"I'm her father."

"She's with her father."

"Is she with Russell Jackson?"

"Yes."

"He's not her father."

"Only family is allowed in the ER due to space restrictions."

Henry was starting to realize why Stevie had trouble getting to see Russell. He spoke slowly and clearly. "Russell Jackson has no family here. Stephanie McCord is his emergency contact and has the right to be with him. I'm her father and I'm going to cubicle three to make sure both of them are all right.

"But sir …"

"I don't do this often but I'm playing the card today. Let me in or I'll get the state department involved. I'm Henry McCord and my wife is secretary of state Elizabeth McCord."

Another receptionist was listening in. "Hey, he is! I recognize him from the Arm Candy list."

"Okay, go on back."

* * *

Henry entered cubicle three which was a curtain around a bed. He found Stevie tearful, Russell pissed off because someone had made Stevie tearful, and Russell's cardiologist pleased by the machine readouts which also pissed Russell off because he hadn't needed the machine to tell him he was okay. Stevie was holding Russell's bloody shirt and tie which were sealed in a medical waste bag. The cardiologist unhooked Russell from the machine, said that someone would be by with discharge papers and disappeared.

Henry hugged his daughter and asked what had happened. Stevie hugged him back and went to sit by Russell on the bed.

"When I got here I tried to tell them I was Russell's emergency contact but they said family only and I wanted to see him without arguing about it so I said he was my father and they let me in."

"I'm familiar with their methods. I had to use your mom's name to get in. I'm going to check on those discharge papers." Henry thought they could use some privacy.

When he was gone Stevie said, "Emergency contact isn't a family relationship and I never want to say I'm your daughter again. Would you ever consider marrying again?"

"Yes."

"So you'll think about it?"

"I thought that was a proposal. Which I accepted."

Stevie smiled and kissed him. "Would you have asked me if I hadn't asked first?"

"Eventually. When should we get married?"

"It doesn't have to be right away."

"What if you need ammunition for the next ER visit?"

"Fiancée is almost as good as wife."

* * *

Henry got home before Elizabeth. He sat at his desk in the library to get his thoughts in order. Because he was going to have some explaining to do.

"How are Stevie and Russell?" Elizabeth asked as soon as she came in.

"They're fine."

"What happened at the hospital?"

"They got engaged."

Elizabeth had lifted one foot to pull off her pump and almost fell over.

Henry hadn't meant to blurt it out but there was no good way to work up to news like that. It was the kind of thing meant to be announced.

He got up, kissed his wife and led her to the sofa in the living room.

"Let's have a drink," Elizabeth said. "Do you want a drink? I want a drink."

"On an empty stomach?"

"I don't have time to eat before drinking because I really want a drink."

After two large swallows she said, "Tell me everything."

He started with the name game in reception and moved on to the cubicle.

"When Stevie went to sit with Russell, I realized that the two of them together are more important to her than we are. And that's how it should be. I remember when it happened with us. When I knew that 'we' mattered more to me than all the rest of my family."

Elizabeth sighed. "I remember, too. It was just Will and me after Mom and Dad died. I thought I might marry eventually but I didn't really think a husband could ever mean more to me than my brother."

"When I stepped out I could still hear because a curtain doesn't equal privacy." Henry told her about the proposal. "When I went back in there was this look of absolute joy on Stevie's face and Russell looked happy, too. She had his Harvard ring on her finger as if they were going steady in high school. Russell said they'd get something more appropriate tomorrow."

"The proposal was a trigger reaction from Stevie. Russell had to have known that and he should have said no."

"He wanted to say yes, babe. Why would he refuse when he was going to ask anyway?"

"What did you do?"

"The only thing I could: Congratulated them, kissed Stevie and shook Russell's hand."

"Traitor."

"I consider it surrendering to the inevitable. Remember back in January we accepted defeat gracefully when they shot down all our arguments against their relationship? And in April we helped move her stuff to Russell's house?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I know. But it's moving so fast. I thought they'd live together for a couple of years."

"They don't have a lot of time to waste. Besides, they've known each other for five years, worked together for two and done things together the past months that shall remain nameless."

Elizabeth laughed. "At least we have a wedding to look forward to. Henry, our baby girl is getting married." Just as suddenly as the laughter, Elizabeth was near tears.

* * *

Stevie called her mother later. "Did Dad tell you?"

"Yes. You're really sure, Stevie? It wasn't just the emotion of the moment?"

"That only moved up the timing. It was going to happen anyway."

"So when is it going to happen?"

"Late August."

"Less than four months. That's not much time to plan a wedding."

"It's going to be small, Mom. Civil ceremony."

"Russell has been married before but you haven't. Is that what you want?"

"Absolutely. I'm more interested in the marriage than the wedding. I never wanted a huge spectacle with Jareth either. Russell and his first wife had a big wedding and they both hated it. More friends of their parents than of theirs and that marriage didn't end well. It was much smaller with Carol. Ours will be family only."

"What about Conrad and Lydia?"

"Yes, they're practically family. But they might not be able to attend. They're booked more than four months in advance."

"They'll want to be there if they possibly can. For both of you."

* * *

Stevie's next call was to her sister. "Russell and I are getting married."

"Can I design your dress?" Alison asked. "Please, please, please."

"You don't have to beg. That's why I called. Who else would I want?"

"This is the start of my _Ali Mac_ fashion empire!"

"You have a brand?"

"I designed the logo and trademarked it along with the name. Now, let's talk dates. When is the wedding?"

"Late August."

"That's short notice. How about a winter wedding?"

"No. And it's family only so nothing too formal."

"I can see it now. Cool and summery. I have to think about necklines: strapless, one shoulder, halter. I'll be home for the summer in two weeks with sketches. And I'll have to coordinate a tie and pocket square for Russell."

"No, you don't. Russell won't care about that."

"I think you'll find he does. Didn't he tell you he consults on my menswear line?"

"I don't believe it."

"Ask him," Alison said. "Let's get back on topic. Do you want white, a shade of white or a color?

"I'm not sure."

"You can let me know when we go over the sketches. We have to think about how it will look in photos and a roomful of people."

"I told you it's going to be small."

"The wedding, sure. But what about the reception?"

"No reception. We'll all go to brunch or dinner."

"Have you cleared that with Mom?"

"I told her the wedding will be small." Stevie sounded uncertain.

"Sister, you've got a loophole to close."

* * *

Two days later the secretary of state's staff once again gathered around Blake's desk as he announced, "Russell Jackson and Stevie are engaged."

"Because of the fender bender?" Matt asked. "That's a big step for a bloody nose."

"Russell was probably reminded of his increasing mortality and wanted to be sure of spending his remaining years with Stevie," Blake said.

"He's fifty-five not seventy-five," Daisy said. "Let's stop dwelling on their ages."

Jay cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him. "He didn't ask her. Stevie asked Russell."

"You knew about this?" Blake demanded.

"Elizabeth told me in confidence. She asked me not to say anything until the news broke."

"Well, it's out now," Blake said. "Stevie has a ring."

"Ooh, any details?" Daisy asked. "Gold, silver, white gold?"

"Platinum setting. I don't know about the stone."

"I'll go 'coordinate press' with the veep's office and say hello to Stevie," Daisy said. "I'll report later. With a picture."

"Kat, you haven't said anything yet," Matt said.

"When's the wedding?" Kat asked.

"Late August," Jay replied.

"If Stevie was pregnant it would probably be sooner."

"You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" Blake said.

* * *

At home with Russell, Stevie said, "Since we're getting married, maybe we should start trying for a baby."

 

 


	10. Dancing and Diplomacy

"Ma'am, I have the seating chart, dance partners and buffet menu for your review," Blake said. "And approval, I hope."

"Has Stevie approved it?"

"She said you were in charge of the reception."

"What about Russell? He insisted on paying half."

"Mr. Jackson defers to your judgment."

"Well, that serves me right but I won't complain since you're doing all the work. And this is for only thirty-six. How do people handle the logistics of a big wedding?"

"Very few of them include the president, first lady, chief justice of the supreme court, presidential advisors, cabinet members and the Chinese minister."

"Ming accepted! I heard he would be in DC that week but I didn't really expect him to stay for the weekend to attend."

"Oh, he's only flying in for the reception. When he heard about it he started a rumor that he would be in DC, hoping for an invitation."

"He could have just asked."

Blake shook his head. "Forbidden by Chinese culture."

"I'm glad he's sneaky enough to get around it. Okay, let's start with seating."

"The head table will be a large oval seating twelve: Stevie, Russell, you, Henry, the president, first lady, chief justice, Chen, Hill, Parker, Becker and Ware. There will be three round tables seating eight each. Your brother and sister-in-law, Henry's brother and sisters and brother-in-law, Mike B and Nadine are together as is your staff, Russell's staff and his sons."

"I don't see you with the rest of my staff."

Blake pointed to the next table. "I've made the ultimate sacrifice and will join the cousins' table."

"To make sure they behave?"

"Yes, ma'am. At least until the president, first lady, chief justice and Minister Chen depart which will be after the duty dances."

"Let's see the dance partners. Oh god, the duty dances will take forever. My feet will hurt before I can have fun."

"A string quartet will play during dinner and for the duty dances. Songs for the duty dances are abbreviated versions of instrumental music, only two minutes each. They'll finish with _Hail to the Chief_ when the president and first lady depart. While the chief justice and Minister Chen are leaving, the string quartet will be replaced by a DJ. The rest of the evening will be considerably less formal."

"Blake, thank you. You're like R2-D2."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, I get them confused. I meant the tall shiny one who knows etiquette and protocol."

"C-3PO."

"You are the C-3PO of the state department."

"And now I know what my Halloween costume will be this year."

"Do the invitations include wording for no gifts?"

"Yes, ma'am. A donation to a charity of their choice in lieu of a gift."

"Now we get to the good part: the buffet. It's real food, isn't it? I don't want tidbits too trendy to eat."

"It's not meatloaf and mashed potatoes but I believe we've achieved something tasteful and tasty. There will be four food stations: salads and breads, entrees and sides, fruit and cheese, and beverages."

Elizabeth scanned the menu. "Perfect. You had me at pan-seared salmon."

"I included it especially for you."

"Grilled chicken breasts?"

"Stevie's choice. This is not the typical rubber chicken. The marinade is – and I do not exaggerate – divine," Blake stared blissfully into space.

"Do you need a minute for a cigarette?"

"I'll make do with nicotine gum."

"What about the saucy tenderloin tips?"

"Dr. McCord's suggestion. He said Russell eats barbecue in secret."

"Henry never told me that. I wonder how he knows."

"Russell once asked Dr. McCord to meet him at Smokin' Al's for lunch. I believe the meeting was secret along with Russell's obliteration of his diet."

"Learn something new every day. What are we drinking?"

"American sparkling wine instead of champagne, a selection of other dinner wines including a Chinese rice wine, American and Chinese beer, and a selection of juices and sodas. Still and sparkling water, of course."

"What about the cake?"

"Stevie and Russell refused to cut a cake and stuff some in each other's mouth. I agree. There will be a dessert station with glazed petits fours on a tiered stand."

"Aren't those awfully small?"

"They'll be wedding-size, which are three bites, in three flavors and shapes – square, round and diamond – with enough for guests to try all three. Plus a nod to tradition with mints, nuts and punch."

"Who chose the petits fours flavors?"

"Stevie agreed to taste-test the options. Russell came with us."

"Of course he did."

"I have a box of samples for you to take home."

"If there are any left when I'm done. Bring it out."

* * *

Chief justice Wilbourne conducted the ceremony uniting Stephanie McCord and Russell Jackson. The bride's parents and brother and sister, the groom's sons and Conrad and Lydia Dalton were the only guests. The wedding took place in a small chamber an hour before the reception to which twenty-five more were invited.

Stevie's dress was simple and stunning. She wanted no one but her sister to design it but she had been a little apprehensive because Alison had gone through a phase of overly complicated designs. But that phase was over and Alison had arrived home in May with five sketches. None of them were impossible but Stevie's eye had been caught by one immediately. In ivory, with a sleeveless halter bodice and ankle length slim skirt, but not too narrow for dancing. It was perfect for Stevie's tall slender figure. Her hair was pulled back in a loose French twist with tendrils around her face.

The wedding party moved into the small ballroom where the reception and dancing would take place. The room and tables were decorated with fresh flowers and candles. Henry and Elizabeth welcomed everyone.

"There won't be a formal receiving line," Henry said. "You'll have time to visit later but we'll take a few minutes for introductions now. First of course, the bride. Her mother and I are very proud and happy to introduce our daughter for the first time as Mrs. Stephanie McCord Jackson."

"The groom acquired a new title today," Elizabeth said. "You know him as Russell Jackson, White House chief of staff. Henry and I have the pleasure of calling him a friend, but from now on we'll probably just refer to him as Stevie's husband."

Laughter rippled throughout the room.

"I'm fairly certain Elizabeth has called me other things over the years," Russell said, to more laughter. "This man needs no introduction but I'm privileged to do so anyway. He has a lot of titles – POTUS and commander in chief come to mind – but most important to us today is friend: Conrad Dalton."

"Thank you, Russell. Since my speechwriter isn't with me, I'll steal your line and say that I'm also certain I've been called other things over the years."

"Not by your wife I hope," Stevie said, "Our lovely first lady, Lydia Dalton."

Lydia smiled. "Thank you, dear." She winked at Stevie. "We'll talk later about what to call husbands."

"At the University of Virginia I took a constitutional law course taught by Professor Wilbourne," Elizabeth said. "He is now chief justice of the Supreme Court and we are honored that he agreed to officiate Stevie and Russell's wedding. We are also honored by the presence of China's foreign minister Chen. Ming, if there was a prize for the guest who traveled farthest, you would win."

"There is!" Alison yelled. "I'll give it to him later."

"That's our daughter Alison. I don't know anything about it so I'm not sure if you should be excited or alarmed."

"I want to add that my sister is a fashion designer," Stevie said. "She designed and made my dress under her label  _Ali Mac_. Next is my brother Jason. My mother's brother and family, uncle Will Adams, aunt Sophie and cousin Annie. My father's sister and family, aunt Maureen Ryan, uncle Tom and cousins John, Kelly and Kenzie. My father's brother uncle Shane McCord and cousin Sarah, and my father's sister aunt Erin McCord."

"My sons Ken and Logan," Russell said. "And I'm fortunate enough to have the invaluable assistance of Elena Kolar at home and of Adele Steele at the office."

"My staff is also here. Chief of staff Jay Whitman, speechwriter Matt Mahoney, press coordinator Daisy Grant, policy advisor Kat Sandoval and last but far from least my assistant Blake Moran who organized this entire evening. My former chief of staff Nadine Tolliver, as well as Mike Barnow who has advised a number of us in this room at one time or another. If you're wondering why there are no plus ones, it's because we didn't want Mike to bring his dog. You know I love Gordon. I hope he won't hold it against me."

"Elizabeth, Henry and I have had the pleasure of working with amazing colleagues in the Dalton administration: national security advisor Admiral Ellen Hill, member of the joint chiefs Admiral Ed Parker, secretary of defense Gordon Becker and director of national intelligence Ephraim Ware."

"Now that we know each other's names," Henry said. "Let's eat!"

* * *

"This is the cool table," Matt said to Ken and Logan when they sat down. "Blake did you a solid seating you here."

"What's wrong with the other tables?" Logan asked.

"The head table is pretty formal," Jay said. "Talking to all those dignitaries can be a conversational minefield."

"The family table could be interesting if they don't get along," Kat said. "Or if Mike B says something outrageous, which is likely."

"The families get along but they aren't very close because they don't see each other often," Daisy said. "And they're not used to occasions like this. Blake put Nadine there to make sure they understand the protocol and etiquette of the evening."

"Where is Blake?" Ken asked.

"Behind you," Matt said. "Babysitting the cousins."

Ken glanced over his shoulder. "Only one looks very young."

"That's Annie Adams," Jay said. "Chaperone is a better word. He's just making sure things don't get out of hand."

"That's why Elena and I are at this table," Adele said.

"Wait, what?" Daisy was surprised.

"Russell asked that I keep an eye on his sons," Elena said.

"That's embarrassing," Logan said.

"Madam Secretary asked me to do the same for her staff," Adele added. "She trusts two of you but she wasn't sure about the other three."

"Blake and Jay are probably the two she trusts," Kat said. She looked at Matt and Daisy. "We're the weak links."

"Forget embarrassing," Daisy said. "This is humiliating."

Adele and Elena smiled at each other.

Matt caught on. "You punked us! Right?"

Adele and Elena nodded.

"That was good," Logan admitted. "You both sold it."

"I bought it," Jay said. "I wasn't even sure I was one she trusts."

Blake interrupted by scooting his chair close. "Please let me sit with grown-ups for a few minutes."

Ken moved his chair to make room. "You're the one who planned all this? Great job."

"Thank you."

"And you're the secretary of state's assistant. You must like to keep busy."

"I'm an avid multi-tasker."

"Hey, Blake," Jason called, "can we hit the cake table now or do we have to wait for somebody important to go first?"

"My break is over. I'll see you all later." Blake moved his chair back to the cousins' table.

* * *

The four duty dances were carefully planned. Stevie and Russell would dance together but not alone. They would be joined by Elizabeth and Henry, the president and Admiral Hill, and the first lady and Minister Chen. Partners would change for the second dance: Stevie and Henry, Elizabeth and Russell, the president and first lady, Admiral Hill and Minister Chen. Third dance: Stevie and the president, Russell and the first lady, Elizabeth and Minister Chen, Henry and Admiral Hill. Fourth dance: Stevie and Minister Chen, Russell and Admiral Hill, Elizabeth and the president, Henry and the first lady. With dignitaries in attendance, etiquette must be followed even at a private social occasion. With protocol observed, the president and first lady would leave, followed by the chief justice who used a cane and would not be dancing, and then Minister Chen. After that, a DJ would take over from the string quartet and the rest of the evening would be more relaxed.

"Thank you for marrying me," Stevie said.

"My pleasure. Thanks for asking," Russell replied.

"Why did you tell me you couldn't dance?"

"I didn't. I said I don't like to dance."

"But you're good. Why not?"

"Dance partners at political events are seldom anyone I want to hold close."

"Now you have me to dance with."

"That could still be a problem. You I want to hold too close."

* * *

"You look beautiful, Stevie," Henry said. "And very happy."

"I am, Dad."

"Nobody was going to be good enough for you but I have to admit Russell comes close."

"Would you like to know how I'm sure Russell loves me? Not because he says so, although he does, but because he puts his phone away when we're together."

Henry almost stumbled. "Russell Jackson turns his phone off!?"

"Of course not. Are you crazy? He leaves it on but it only vibrates if he gets a call or text from certain numbers."

Henry nodded. "I'm convinced."

* * *

"When did you first notice Stevie?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not talking about that with you," Russell replied.

"I don't mean … that, I mean as a person."

"When she was Harrison's date for a governor's dinner at the White House a few months after you became sec state. She was wearing a short strapless dress. It looked metallic. I remember thinking her parents would have their hands full. And that her boyfriends were doomed. A former spy and a religious scholar? You'd destroy anybody who was interested in her that you didn't like."

"It worked until you came along."

* * *

"Stevie, you're radiant," Conrad Dalton said. "At one time I wondered if you might become my daughter-in-law. Russell is a lucky man."

"I got lucky, too."

"Is that a double entendre?"

"Yes it is."

Everyone wondered what Stevie said to make the president laugh.

* * *

"Thank you for the honor of attending this celebration," Ming Chen said to Stevie during their dance. "I am sure it was at your mother's request so I appreciate the invitation all the more."

"The honor is mine and my husband's, Minister Chen. You're my mother's favorite diplomat, you know."

"The regard is mutual."

When their dance concluded, Minister Chen escorted Stevie to Russell and bowed. "Mr. Jackson, I felicitate you on your marriage. You have chosen an intelligent, beautiful and charming wife."

"Thank you, Minister Chen."

"Actually, I chose him," Stevie said.

"Then I must add excellent judgment to your accomplishments," Chen said to Stevie.

"Good save," Russell said.

"I have a favor to ask before you leave," Stevie said. "My sister would like to meet you. She has a gift for you."

"There really is a prize? Most intriguing."

Stevie introduced Alison to Minister Chen.

"I noticed you're always the best-dressed official. You go to fashion week!" Alison was her usual exuberant self. "I've become interested in menswear. I designed this tie and pocket square for you."

Chen opened the box. "Magnificent!" he said sincerely. "But I cannot accept it."

"You must."

"It is too much."

"I insist."

"Very well."

They beamed at each other.

"It appears that you are acquainted with the Chinese custom of refusing a gift twice before accepting it. Are you also aware of the meaning of the color?"

"Of course. Yellow is for power, prosperity, heroism and freedom from worldly cares. The tiny imprints of swallows symbolize success, happiness and children."

"I shall treasure it."

Minister Chen left, accompanied by his security detail.

"It was too much to hope that he would put it on right away," Alison said a little sadly.

"Not until it's cleared," Russell said.

"What?"

"Let's go see." Russell led Stevie and Alison to a side door where Chen's limousine was waiting. The driver opened the door and Chen got in. The trunk was open and two guards were looking inside. After a few minutes they nodded and the tie box came into view. It was handed to the driver who opened the door and gave it to Chen. The motorcade moved off.

"That tie and pocket square have been scanned by very sophisticated equipment."

"I'm surprised they let Chen near it before checking." Alison was indignant.

"Low threat," Russell said. "They expected to be bugged not blown up."

* * *

With the DJ in charge the evening loosened up. Stevie and Russell danced to the Potger-Gillis duet of  _I'll Never Find Another You_.

"I love this. How did you pick the song?"

"The original is from the sixties by an Australian group called The Seekers. My mother was a fan. The duet was recorded in 2017. I like it better for a wedding dance."

"Russell, you're sentimental and romantic."

"No need to insult me so early in the marriage."

Stevie laughed. "I won't tell anyone."

"They wouldn't believe you anyway."

* * *

Elizabeth's former chief of staff had flown in for the wedding.

"Nadine, are you ready to get back in the game?" Mike B asked.

"Yes, I am."

Mike's face lit up. "I knew it! You couldn't play granny in California forever. Are you moving back?"

"No, I'm running for city council."

"That's a waste of your experience and skill."

"It will suit me very well to work on my little corner. I'll leave the rest of the world to you."

* * *

Elizabeth snagged Jason. "Stevie has disappeared. Look for her and make sure she's all right. Check the bathrooms in case something happened to her dress."

"Shouldn't Alison do that if Stevie's having a wardrobe malfunction?"

"Alison is dancing. Just do a quick sweep, please." Elizabeth called out as he left, "You're my favorite son!"

There were two restrooms for men and women off the ballroom. Stevie wouldn't be in the men's so when Elena came out of the women's he asked if Stevie was in there. She wasn't. Jason remembered a small restroom down a long corridor and around the corner that wasn't marked for men or women. As he approached he heard muffled sounds. He hoped Stevie wasn't sick. She hadn't seemed nervous and he hadn't noticed her drinking a lot but brides were unpredictable. Maybe she had been holding it together until now. His hand was raised to knock when he heard a voice. It was a whisper but Jason knew his sister when he heard her. He backed away in horror because he also heard a lower tone, words indistinguishable, but Stevie had just moaned, "Russell" so Jason was confident it was his brother-in-law.

Jason leaned against the wall. The sound was muffled again from this distance. His first thought was to tell Alison but then he remembered Dad and Mom telling him not to say anything embarrassing about Stevie and Russell when the news came out that they were together. Eighteen years old and he already had a secret to take to his grave. And he couldn't even leave yet. The door was probably locked. If it wasn't, they deserved to have anybody walk in but he couldn't try it because they'd know someone was out here. And he couldn't let anybody else wander down here and find them. He waited endless minutes then forced himself to step close to the door again and was relieved to hear breathless panting. Stevie said something and giggled, Russell replied and laughed. Then a faucet was turned on and he couldn't hear anything else. They should have turned the water on before!

Jason returned to the ballroom.

"Russell's gone, too," Elizabeth said. "Did you find them?"

"Yeah, they're fine, probably needed a minute. Big day, you know?"

Jason knew he wasn't the best liar and his mom was ex-CIA but she had a lot on her mind so she didn't pick up on anything. He sat down. The trauma was receding and the ability to think returning. So what if the newlyweds did it in a bathroom? Jason wasn't going to judge. He was aware that sex could knock people sideways. Now that he thought about it, he was glad to know they had a regular relationship. Stevie had moved in with Russell months ago and before that Jason and Alison had joked about them sleeping together. They seemed to like each other but they weren't all over each other in public, which Jason was grateful for. He hadn't realized until now that something in the back of his mind had wondered if Stevie just wanted to take care of Russell or maybe it was more of a political alliance than a real marriage. Chief of staff and secretary of state's daughter. Russell was thirty years older, after all. What did they see in each other? Maybe the same thing his mom and dad saw in each other. Stevie and Russell came quietly in a side door of the ballroom and started dancing. They looked the same as usual. Time to man up and go dance with his aunts.

* * *

They hadn't planned to have sex at their wedding reception. They had danced the first duty dance together and the first dance when the DJ took over. Then they had greeted all their guests. Stevie had felt uneasiness growing as they visited with the politicos. In Russell's arms again, she tried to dismiss the uncertainty that had been building.

"Russell, are you sure I'm the right wife for you?"

"You're three hours late asking but yes, I'm sure. What's wrong?"

"I knew it already but tonight it really hit me how much everyone respects you. They're probably wondering how long it will be before you realize you made a mistake marrying me."

"They're more likely to think you made a mistake marrying me."

"I didn't make a mistake."

"I'm relieved. Me neither. Where is this coming from?"

"I'm not sure. I love you. I don't want people to think you married a bimbo."

"You aren't so I didn't."

"I don't have a job. I haven't even finished college. Carol was a surgeon."

"All right, we're taking a break. There's a side door behind you."

They escaped unnoticed. Down a corridor and around a corner was a small restroom. It was empty and the door had a lock.

"First, I love you," Russell said. "You know I'll get caught up in work and not say it enough but please don't ever doubt it. Second, you don't have a job because you had to leave the veep's staff. You can get another job or you can get your degree, whatever you want. I miss working with you but at least we can be together when we're not working. Not as much as I'd like but that will change when the president's second term ends."

"You won't retire. You love it too much."

"When you've been chief of staff to the president of the United States for eight years, you're done. Did you know the average tenure of a chief of staff is under three years? I do love it but only with Dalton as president and your mother as secretary of state. That can't be repeated." Russell paused. "Third, I don't compare you to Carol and you shouldn't compare yourself to her. Carol and I had a good marriage but it wasn't perfect. We were both on call in very different demanding professions and the result is that we missed a lot of each other's lives. I went to very few hospital functions, she went to very few political events. I'm glad you like politics. We have more in common."

"Are you really going to retire?"

"Maybe I'll consult or write a book. Or be a better father if that happens for us."

"It's been three months."

"Did that contribute to your crisis of confidence?"

"I guess so. The average time for getting pregnant is three months."

"If both parents are your age, which I'm not. So let's try not to worry about it for a few more months."

"Okay." They kissed. After awhile Stevie felt Russell's hand under the bodice of her dress. She reached between them. "Are we going to do this?"

"We need to do something because I can't go back like this."

Stevie lifted her skirt and Russell pulled off her panties. She sat on the edge of the counter with her dress spread behind and opened his pants. Neither of them needed more foreplay. They finished in minutes.

"Our marriage is officially consummated." Stevie giggled.

"And I crossed number four off my bucket list." Russell laughed.

"We need to clean up and get back."

Russell turned on the water.

* * *

Back in the ballroom they danced again.

"Blake and Ken are dancing together. Is Ken gay?"

"I don't know and neither does he."

"You're okay with it if he is, aren't you?"

"Sure. But I really don't know and apparently Ken doesn't either. He's had girlfriends and boyfriends."

"Maybe he's bi. Blake is. He told Mom a couple of years ago."

"That opens up the dating pool."

"Alison thinks Ken is hot. She'll be disappointed."

"Why? She's got as good a shot as Blake. Maybe better. She's a year younger than Ken and Blake is a dozen …" Russell's voice trailed off.

"Oh my god, did you almost say Blake is a dozen years older?"

"Almost. I tend to forget the years between us."

"So do I. It never seems to matter."

"I hope it never does."

* * *

The guests had gone, the DJ had departed and the caterer had cleared up.

Elizabeth, Henry, Stevie and Russell sat together for a few minutes before leaving.

"Everyone said this is the best wedding they've been to," Elizabeth said.

"We know how to throw a party, babe," Henry said.

"It's Blake who knows."

"Okay, so we know someone who knows how to throw a party."

"Lydia called from air force one to thank us for a wonderful evening," Elizabeth said.

"Conrad called to say the same thing," Russell said. "And he said to tell Stevie he hopes her luck holds."

Stevie laughed. "It did!"

"What's that about?" Henry asked. "Why were you and the president laughing when you danced?"

"Private joke," Stevie replied.

"Should I be worried about my wife and the president having a private joke? I already know you like older men."

"I'll tell you later."

"Don't we get to know?" Elizabeth asked.

"Maybe it's best if we don't," Henry said. "Hey, Russell, you passed the McCord family test. Maureen likes you."

"Why so surprised? We had a nice dance together."

"It's kind of a big deal. My sister doesn't like many people and she isn't shy about saying so."

Russell raised his eyebrows.

"Oh my god, Stevie married a male Maureen," Elizabeth said.

"I saw you tossing back Chinese beer with Chen," Russell said. "I hope you didn't get drunk and give away the state department."

"One Chinese beer. Maybe two. And some rice wine. But we didn't talk shop at all. Ming just wanted to attend an American wedding."

"Ali's gift was a hit," Stevie said. "Fashion patrol was at the airport when he left tonight." She cued a video clip on her phone. Chen was wearing the yellow tie and pocket square. When asked, he said, "It was a gift from an American designer. Her label is  _Ali Mac_."

"You can't buy publicity like that," Henry said. "Maybe Alison's empire will take care of us in our old age, babe."

"That was quid pro quo," Russell said.

Elizabeth nodded. "I invited Ming to the reception which put him in my debt. He didn't want to feel pressure to cooperate with the state department next time I ask for something so he plugged Alison to wipe out the debt."

"But isn't the plug for Ali quid pro quo for the tie itself?" Stevie asked. "Chen still owes for attending our reception, especially since he angled for the invitation. If you thank him for giving Ali publicity, he'll probably catch on that only the tie debt has been paid. Every time you ask for China's cooperation he'll be calculating whether he should use it to pay off the invite."

Elizabeth and Henry looked at each other with amazement.

They turned to Russell who didn't seem surprised by Stevie's comprehensive analysis. He shrugged. "What my wife said."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2017 duet by Keith Potger and Nicki Gillis - I'll Never Find Another You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9zKYRsqLv8%20rel=no%20follow) 
> 
> [1964/2004 split screen version of I'll Never Find Another You by The Seekers which includes Keith Potger at far left](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1cq15WwqHo%20rel=no%20follow)  
> 


	11. First Slice of Married Life

The morning after their wedding Stevie woke up when Russell got out of bed.

He leaned over to kiss her. "Good morning, Mrs. Jackson."

"Mm." She pulled his arm and he sat back down on the bed.

"We have a decision to make," Russell said. "Fast now or take our time later. I should warn you it probably won't be both."

"In that case I'll wait and wear you out tonight."

Russell got up, took two steps and turned back.

"Change your mind?" Stevie asked.

"I had a moment of clarity about priorities."

Stevie was often on top and they both liked that when they were taking it slow. But sometimes they just wanted to fuck. Missionary might not be the most exciting position but for skin and eye contact it couldn't be beat, especially if you were in a hurry.

Afterward Russell showered, dressed and went down to have breakfast with Ken and Logan. Stevie followed more slowly. She slipped on sleep pants, tee shirt and a robe. She had two step-sons a few years younger than her and she wouldn't be half-dressed when they were around. Russell had never mentioned the subject to her, just as he had never warned her about office behavior when they worked together. He trusted her to do the right thing.

Ken and Logan looked a little surprised at her appearance. Stevie had brushed out her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. Her skin was luminous but without makeup and wearing glasses instead of contacts she looked like a pretty teenager instead of the beautiful woman of yesterday. She had spent the night before the wedding in her old room at her parents' house so Russell's sons had never seen her in the morning.

Stevie grinned at them. "I'm married now so I don't have to try anymore."

"You look great," Logan said. "Just …"

"Young?" Russell asked.

"Well, yeah. But I didn't mean …"

"Don't worry about it. We got past the age thing pretty quickly."

Stevie took a bite of Russell's half-eaten Danish and laid it on the counter away from him while she got things from the fridge. "I'm making a big fruit and kale smoothie. Enough for everybody."

"Nobody heard of kale until a few years ago. What the hell is it anyway?" Russell asked.

"It's good for you, that's all you need to know," Stevie replied. She poured smoothie in four glasses and passed them around.

"This is good," Ken said. "You can't even taste the kale."

"And yet I know it's there," Russell said.

Stevie handed him wheat toast spread with peanut butter. "Enjoy. What's your tee time?"

"Noon."

"Nine holes?"

Russell nodded.

"So, two hours. Don't eat at the clubhouse. Be home by three and we'll have a late lunch before taking Ken and Logan to the airport."

Russell's mouth opened but before he could speak Stevie added, "Steak salad with corn relish and pita bread. Key lime trifle for dessert."

* * *

On the golf course Ken said, "Lunch sounds great. Does Stevie cook or order in?"

"She's been cooking a lot since she left the veep's office. It was a little hit or miss at first. Perfect quiche, risotto not so much. Practice pays off, everything is good now."

"She's … um … kind of a managing type?" Logan said.

"You can say bossy. I didn't really see it until recently but I should have expected it. I've got the mother at work and the daughter at home."

"That's your type," Ken said.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad, you have all this power at the office, but at home? No. Mom and Elena kept you under pretty close supervision. Looks like Stevie will do the same. And you like it. You can be more effective at work if you don't have to think about anything else."

"You don't want to be a surgeon any more, do you?"

Ken grinned. "I'm leaning toward psychiatry instead."

* * *

After lunch they all went to the airport. Logan kissed Stevie's cheek and said, "Dad's lucky to have you."

"Thank you. I'm lucky, too."

Ken kissed her other cheek. "Take care of each other."

"We will."

As the boys headed for the concourse Stevie called after them, "Thanksgiving at the McCord's, if you can bear the idea."

"We'll be there."

* * *

Walking to their gates Logan said, "I was kind of dreading this weekend but it turned out okay."

"Yeah, I felt like we had to go but I didn't expect to enjoy it."

"Stevie's all right. So is her family."

"The age difference is way too much," Ken said, "but it works for them."

"Did you ever think Dad would be with someone like her?"

"Nope. I was pretty sure he'd remarry, and sooner rather than later. I wasn't surprised when he called to tell us he was seeing someone. He likes being married, maybe needs to be married. But a widower, especially one of Dad's standing, is rare. I thought he'd get snapped up by some DC matron."

"In a weird way I'm glad she's so much younger than Mom," Logan said.

"If she was older it would feel like Mom getting replaced but Stevie as our step-mother is ridiculous."

"You think anything was going on before Mom died?"

Ken shook his head. "Mom, Adele and Elena? One of them would have noticed. Stevie didn't move to the veep's office until January. That's when it got serious. They didn't start getting close until after Mom died. Elena said Stevie helped Dad pack up Mom's things a month later."

"They really sleep together?"

"Don't be in denial because you don't want to think of Dad having sex."

* * *

When they got home Russell said, "The kids are gone and we have the house to ourselves."

An hour later Stevie said, "I thought taking our time tonight wasn't going to happen."

"I'm surprised, too."

Monday Russell went back to work. That evening Stevie told him how she spent her day.

"I enrolled full-time at Georgetown."

"Good for you. So you'll be back in college in January."

"Classes start next week."

"How did you get in this semester?"

"I shamelessly dropped the names of my husband, mother and father."

"You promise anything?"

"Of course not, but they might be hoping that one or more of you will give a guest lecture."

"This is a dilemma because I'm proud of you for doing whatever it took to get in but not looking forward to what I might have to do. I think guest lecture is a job for Bess or Henry."

"I also had to pay late enrollment fees and the semester tuition upfront."

"With what?"

"Mom and Dad turned over my college fund to me."

"You're making good use of it but I'd be happy to pay."

"I know, but I've got this. Besides, you'll be paying in other ways the rest of your life with me."

"Looking forward to it," Russell said. "What are you taking?"

"Some of the courses I wanted were full like poli sci and economics but I got history, sociology, creative writing and literature."

"Have you considered that you may be more your father's daughter than your mother's?"

"What do you mean?"

"You decided against law school, you were writing a novel before you dropped out of Lovell, and you took Irish lit when you had to enroll to get the internship for the microloan program. Maybe politics isn't your true passion."

"At our reception you said you were glad we had politics in common."

"You can be interested in politics without making it your life's work. We can still talk politics. Or literature. I've been known to read a book upon occasion, even poetry. You can explain the hard parts to me."

"I'm twenty-five and I've been taking one class a semester for years. I'll graduate next year but I still don't know what I want to be when I grow up."

"So get a degree in liberal arts or the humanities. If you find your calling and want to pursue it, there's always grad school."

Tuesday morning Russell went to see Elizabeth.

"Did your daughter tell you what she did?"

"I haven't spoken with your wife since Saturday night."

"Stevie enrolled full-time at Georgetown."

"That's great!"

"Classes start next week."

"But it's too late for this semester."

"She did a hat trick with you, Henry and me."

"What did she get us into?"

"She didn't promise anything but expect to be contacted about a guest lecture."

"Henry is the professor. He'll do it for Stevie."

"And if they want two lectures, you're next in line as a former professor."

"You have to take some responsibility, Russell, you're her husband. Maybe they'll only call Henry since he was on the faculty for awhile. But if they call either of us, we do it together. Deal?"

Russell sighed. "Deal."

"You leave tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Have a nice honeymoon."

* * *

Tuesday evening Stevie and Russell took a commercial flight to Lomé, Togo on the west coast of Africa. Ostensibly they were on a wedding trip but the real reason was that President Dalton was sending Russell to contact the Togolese president privately. Since it was an unofficial visit, they weren't using air force transportation. They did get to fly first class.

As they left the airport they were approached by a uniformed officer. "Mr. Russell Jackson?"

"Yes."

"Please to come with me."

"What's this about?"

"Our president wishes to greet you."

"Very gracious of him."

"Your luggage will be delivered to your hotel," the officer said. He snapped his fingers at an underling.

In the limousine Russell said, "We're not dressed to meet the president."

"No worry. It is informal."

* * *

"I am pleased to meet the White House chief of staff and his bride," the president said when they were introduced.

"We're honored to meet you. But this is a private visit, you understand."

"Of course. We are delighted that you have come to Togo for your honeymoon."

"My wife chose it."

"And is there a particular place you wish to see?" the president asked Stevie.

"Pendant que je travaillais pour le programme de microcrédit, j'ai aidé avec plusieurs prêts à des entrepreneurs au Togo et depuis lors, j'ai voulu voir votre pays," Stevie replied.  
[While working for the microloan program I assisted with several loans to entrepreneurs in Togo and since then have wanted to see your country.]

"Tu parle français!"  
[You speak French!]

"Un peu. Je suis hors de pratique."  
[A little. I'm out of practice.]

"Non, non. Vous parlez assez bien. Et je crois comprendre que vous êtes la fille de Madame la secrétaire d'Etat Elizabeth McCord ?"  
[No, no. You are quite fluent. And it is my understanding that you are the daughter of Madam Secretary of State Elizabeth McCord?"

"Oui."  
[Yes.]

"Vous et votre mari devez venir au palais présidentiel pour le dîner."  
[You and your husband must come to the Presidential Palace for dinner.]

"Nous sommes ici pour quelques jours seulement, nous ne voudrions pas imposer."  
[We're here for only a few days, we wouldn't want to impose.]

"Pas du tout. Ma femme voudra vous rencontrer aussi. Demain soir ? "  
[Not at all. My wife will want to meet you as well. Tomorrow evening?]

"Nous attendons avec impatience."  
[We look forward to it.]

"Une limousine sera à votre hôtel à six heures."  
[A limousine will be at your hotel at six o'clock.]

"Je vous remercie."  
[Thank you.]

* * *

In their hotel room, Russell said, "I'm going to shower. Join me?"

They did shower because it had been a long day traveling but the first few minutes were spent discussing the Togolese president.

"We'll speak privately tomorrow after dinner but the president's staff won't know unless he chooses to tell them. They may suspect but publicly we're not here on government business. And since I don't have a security detail to sweep the room, if we want to talk privately we'll have to turn water on in the bathroom or music in the bedroom." Russell paused. "You asked if you were the right wife for me. I hope you have your answer."

"I'm just sorry you had to sleep with me all this time to get a wife who speaks French in case you were sent on a secret mission to a French-speaking country."

"Sacrifice is part of public service. Now I'm stuck with you because I needed you for my cover story."

"Do you really think our room is bugged?"

"It might be so we have to take precautions."

They dined at La Belle Époque and went to bed early.

A little later Stevie whispered, "We forgot to play music."

"On the plus side," Russell whispered back, "I think we really sold the honeymoon."

* * *

The next morning they visited the Grand Marché traditional market which included music, dancing horses and a knife dance. They lunched at Côté Jardin and in the afternoon visited the Akodessewa Fetish Market which is the world's largest voodoo market. It was grisly but fascinating.

After dinner at the Presidential Palace that evening Russell and the president disappeared for a private talk. Stevie practiced her French with the president's wife.

They were up early the next day, heading north to the Caves of Nok and the Keran Forest Reserve. They had eaten in fine French restaurants so far but today they snacked on local food from street carts.

* * *

They flew home Saturday, arriving at 5 pm by gaining five hours in time changes. Russell's car was waiting to take them to the White House. Russell had spoken with Dalton every day by secure phone but the president wanted to discuss the situation as soon as possible. Elizabeth and Henry were with him in the oval office. Stevie reported on her exchange in French with the president when they first arrived and also on her conversation with the president's wife, although nothing of consequence had been discussed.

"Thank you, Stevie," Dalton said.

"I didn't really do anything."

"Speaking their language is always an important factor, and you provided a reason to go there that was unconnected with Russell's task."

"She's a natural," Russell said.

"She got spy genes from both her parents," Elizabeth said.

Stevie and Henry went to Russell's office so that Dalton, Elizabeth and Russell could talk in private.

"How's married life?" Henry asked.

"Exceeding expectations so far."

"I hear you'll be back at Georgetown on Monday."

"I really want to finish this time. Russell said I may be more like you than Mom. He pointed out that I keep leaning toward academia instead of politics."

"I'm liking your husband better and better."

When Russell and Elizabeth joined them, her mother asked, "Did you really process microloans for Togo?"

"Of course."

"Did you remember them?"

"Not very well. I stopped by the office and looked them up."

Elizabeth and Henry glanced at Russell.

"News to me," Russell said. "Was Arthur there?"

"Yes. He has a girlfriend. Maybe I should invite them for dinner."

"Okay," Henry said, "we should be going."

* * *

On the way home Elizabeth said, "I hope that's not going to be their first fight."

"Russell didn't sound mad."

"Stevie's past is littered with previous boyfriends and an ex-fiancé."

"Russell has been married twice before, divorced and widowed."

"That's the thing, he hasn't seen his first wife in decades and Carol is dead. Stevie's exes are young and alive and could pop up anytime."

* * *

They had Sunday to recover from the quick trip and long flights then real life started again when Russell returned to work and Stevie went back to college.

Three weeks later Stevie met Russell at the door in the evening. After their usual kiss she said, "I'm late."

"Three days," Russell said.

"You track my periods?"

"I do. And your breasts have been tender the last couple of weeks."

"You noticed."

"Nothing gets past me. Have you taken a test?"

"I'm just about to."

Upstairs, Russell changed while Stevie peed on the stick. Two minutes later the result showed positive.

"This is happening," Stevie said. "We'll have a baby next June."

"And I'll be seventy-three when he or she graduates high school."

"Any regrets?"

"No. Even though I'll be mistaken for a grandfather. Are we telling anybody?"

"Not until Christmas. First trimester will be over."

* * *

Two weeks later Stevie got up in the morning, took a few steps, stopped and then ran for the bathroom. Russell was knotting his tie. It had been twenty years but he recognized the signs. He got there in time to hold Stevie's hair back as she heaved. She sat back, a faint green undertone to her skin.

"Better now?" Russell asked.

Stevie nodded.

Russell gave her a cup of water to swish and spit. "I'll be right back."

He brought a small Tupperware of saltines. "Eat a couple now and go back to bed. Have some every morning before you get up and don't let yourself get too hungry during the day. Always have something with you. Cold or room temp food is usually better than hot."

Stevie smiled at him. "I love you."

"I'm pretty fond of you, too. Your first class at nine today?"

Stevie nodded.

"Lay down for fifteen minutes. Try some applesauce before you leave. If you don't feel well, skip class. Call if you need me."

Russell called an hour later. "How are you?"

"Fine now. Walking out the door."

"Let Elena make dinner for awhile. Cooking smells can set off nausea."

"How do you remember this stuff after twenty years? I read a book three weeks ago and I can't remember everything."

"Photographic memory."

"Some things have changed in twenty years."

"I read the same book you did two weeks ago."

"Show-off."

"I blame your verbal abuse on mood swings."

Stevie laughed. "You'll get a lot of mileage out of that."

"Gotta go," Russell said. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

Three weeks later Elizabeth McCord and Russell Jackson gave a presentation on diplomacy and politics at Georgetown University. Interest was so great that it was filmed in the largest auditorium on campus and it was so popular that it continued to be shown in classes for years. Their relationship had been adversarial during Elizabeth's first few weeks in office but they had united over the Vincent Marsh incident and, though their opinions often differed, had been an exceptional tag team since then. They were both critical thinkers at the top of their game in positions they had defined and that had also defined them. Their shared sense of humor didn't hurt either.

"You could teach when Dalton's term is over," Stevie told Russell afterward. "If you're not too busy consulting or writing."

"I've had a couple of offers," Russell said, "but I never really saw myself as a teacher. Patience isn't my strong suit."

"You're patient enough for college students. They don't need to be coddled any more than your staff does. I can see you as a professor."

* * *

The McCord house was raucous when the Jacksons arrived for Thanksgiving with butterhorn rolls, jellied cranberry sauce and pies, everything homemade by Elena because Stevie was feeling sick sometimes and was saving her energy for keeping up with her classes. She was a little pale and quieter than usual as they got ready to eat but no one seemed to notice until she left the table soon after they sat down and dishes were being passed.

"Is Stevie sick?" Jason asked. "She better not be spreading her germs around."

Elizabeth and Henry shared a look.

"Don't worry, buddy, you're a carrier but you're not going to catch what she has," Henry said.

"Is she pregnant?" Alison asked.

Elizabeth turned to Russell. "Are you going to read us in on the situation?"

"Yes, she's pregnant."

Stevie came back and sat down.

"So, five full-time college students," Henry said a little too heartily. "How's school?"

The college students were silent.

"Two seniors, a junior, a sophomore and a freshman and nobody has anything to share?" Elizabeth asked.

Stevie looked around the table. No one was meeting her eyes. She turned to Russell. "You told them."

"They guessed, I confirmed."

"Your father and I do have some experience," Elizabeth said. "It was all the food smells, wasn't it?"

Stevie nodded.

The table erupted into cheers and congratulations.

"We're very happy for both of you," Elizabeth said. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Just a little queasy sometimes."

"How far along are you?" Henry asked.

"Ten weeks. We were going to tell you at Christmas."

"When can you find out if it's a boy or girl?" Alison asked.

"At the ultrasound in January but we're not sure we want to know."

"I'm adding maternity and baby clothes to my brand."

"Logan and I suspected," Ken said.

"How?" Russell asked.

"There's a stuffed panda in the guest room," Logan replied.

"Stuffed as in taxidermy?" Jason asked.

"Dude, no! Why would you even …"

"It's a fake-fur stuffed animal," Russell said.

"I only asked because of your panda obsession," Jason said.

Russell looked at Elizabeth.

"You pitched a fit about pandas in front of my staff. Of course it got around."

"To Jason? From your staff?"

"I may have mentioned it at home."

"Everybody knows, Russell, that's why I started panda-camming," Stevie said. "The stuffed panda is adorable. And huge. He brought it home the day after we found out."

"How big is huge?" Jason asked.

"Four feet tall," Ken said. "Take a look." He pulled up a picture on his phone and passed it around.

"Why did you get a four foot panda?" Jason asked Russell.

"Because the five foot was too big."

"So I'm going to be an uncle," Jason said.

"You already are a step-uncle," Ken reminded him.

"Yeah, that's weird. You and Logan are both older than me."

"Our son-in-law is older than your father and I." Elizabeth said.

"Which makes me the patriarch of the clan," Russell said. "Show some respect."

"Did you say clan because Jackson is Scottish?" Henry asked. "So is McCord."

"Mom's maiden name was Emond, that's Scottish," Ken said.

"So is my maiden name Adams," Elizabeth said. "We're all Celtic!"

Alison was busy with her phone. "I found all the tartans. They're gorgeous!"

"We know what comes next," Jason said.

"I'm adding tartans to my brand!" Alison shouted it along with everybody else.

* * *

The day after Thanksgiving Blake gathered the troops while Elizabeth was in a meeting. "Something's different about our boss. Not bad; in fact, she seems pleased but she hasn't said anything."

Silence for a few moments then Daisy and Jay said together, "Maybe Stevie's pregnant."

Kat nodded. "MSec's giving off a grandmother vibe."

"How do we know Russell can have children?" Blake asked.

"Because he has two sons?" Matt suggested.

"Let me rephrase: How do we know Russell can still have children?"

"Because the three staff members who have kids think Stevie might be pregnant."

"All right, I assumed that at his age, with grown children, he would have gotten snipped. I mean, why would you want to worry about birth control when your family is complete?"

"In case your wife dies and you marry someone young who will probably want a baby."

"No," Blake said. "I'm going with Russell was too protective of his procreative equipment to have it done."

"No gossiping about this," Jay said. "If Stevie is pregnant, we'll find out when MSec tells us."

* * *

The holiday gathering that Russell and Stevie went to the year before was being held again this year. Stevie had chosen an off-the-shoulder dress that skimmed her knees in a silvery blue fabric that shimmered when she moved. But that evening as they were getting ready she pulled out a black dress.

"Would this be more appropriate?" Stevie asked Russell.

"Senator Gates' funeral is Monday. Tonight is a party."

Stevie gave him a look that wives give husbands. "If you'd like me to look older, I can do that."

"If you don't look older in ten years, feel free to age yourself up. Until then, I'll bear the burden of having a twenty-something wife. If you don't mind having a husband who's old enough to be your father."

Stevie pulled the blue dress over her head. Russell zipped it up. She looked down and turned around.

"I'm already up a cup size and they're bigger than when I tried it on last week."

Russell eyed her appreciatively. "That's called cleavage. It's fine. You look wonderful."

The evening was a repeat of the previous year. They mingled, sometimes together and sometimes separately.

Stevie's parents also attended.

"Déja vu," Henry said when he and Elizabeth saw the Jacksons across the room.

"Except this year people will wonder if Stevie got a boob job," Elizabeth said.

"In a month or so they'll know it's all natural."

"Are we ready to be grandparents?"

"Were we ready to be parents? Grandparents are easier than that."

"I'm so excited, Henry, but it also makes me feel old."

"Babe, you'll be the hottest grandma ever."

Later when Elizabeth and Stevie went to the powder room Henry, who was feeling more relaxed than usual, spoke frankly with Russell.

"Elizabeth was the same size as Stevie on top until she had Stevie. And it didn't go away. I mention it in case Stevie takes after her mother."

"Good to know," Russell said.

"In the second trimester Elizabeth was … um … very passionate if you know what I mean."

"The sweet spot of pregnancy."

"Exactly. But very sensitive in certain areas. Once she snapped 'Don't touch my tits!'"

Russell was trying not to laugh. "I appreciate this bonding moment, Henry, but how much have you had to drink?"

"This is an inappropriate conversation, isn't it?"

"At least you're keeping it in the family."

"Let's never talk about it again."

"Talk about what?"

"Good man."

* * *

Stevie and Russell held hands on the way home, just as they had last year.

"It's like an anniversary of our first date and first kiss," Stevie said.

"But I won't be dropping you at your parents' door and going home alone."

Later, in bed, Russell placed his hand on the slight convex shape of Stevie's belly. "It doesn't show yet when you're dressed."

"Three or four more weeks for the baby bump but there's no hiding the boobs."

"Mm." Russell's gaze moved up.

"They're sore. Be careful."

Russell laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Can't tell you."

"Oh," Stevie said. "Is it something about when Carol was pregnant?"

"No." Russell thought for a moment. "I'll tell you and then we're both going to forget it." He repeated what Henry had said.

"I wonder if Dad will remember?" Stevie asked.

"Pretty sure he will. He wasn't drunk."

A few minutes later Russell was carefully licking her nipples instead of sucking or pinching.

"Don't drool!" Stevie's tone was a mock command.

When they stopped laughing Russell said, "You can't let Henry know I told you."

"I won't. I'll probably forget it soon anyway due to baby brain."

* * *

Monday afternoon they went to the funeral of former senate pro tempore Theodore Gates. His series of mini strokes years before had prevented him from becoming acting president. That had fallen to the next in line, secretary of state, so Elizabeth had filled the big chair for a day. Gates had retired from the senate after his incapacitation was clear. He had suffered a severe stroke ten days before and died within days.

Stevie was sorry about the occasion but she was glad to go with Russell. Carol had seldom been able to join him so he liked having Stevie with him. Thanks to her years working in the west wing, she knew almost everyone in Russell's circle and they knew her.

* * *

Morning sickness had subsided and Stevie was feeling so well that she insisted on having Christmas at their house. With help from Elena of course.

"You've got the glow, sweetie," Elizabeth said. "You look beautiful."

"Feeling okay?" Henry asked.

"I feel great. And I'm starving all the time now."

"Dad, this is your chance," Logan said. "You can watch Stevie's diet like she watches yours."

"Your father is no help. He likes me eating everything in sight so he can justify his own cheating."

"Healthy mother, healthy baby," Russell said.

"You'll regret it if I gain fifty pounds and can't lose the baby weight."

* * *

Alison presented everyone with two tartan scarves. McCord and Adams for the McCords and Jackson and Emond for Russell and his sons. Stevie got three: Jackson, McCord and Adams.

                               
                                         McCord                                 Adams                              Jackson                              Emond


	12. Driving Mr. Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russell and Stevie's relationship from another perspective.

Thomas, an eight-year veteran of the White House Transportation Agency, looked over the newbie he would be training. WHTA was staffed by noncommissioned army officers and Thomas had read the trainee's file but rank was a way to start the conversation so he said, "Sergeant first class. You?"

"Staff sergeant, sir."

"And your name is Anita Mendez."

"Yes, sir."

"It'll be up to you whether you want to keep it formal with cargo by using your last name or loosen up and go by your first. I got lucky with my last name being Thomas so I stay formal but it sounds like a first name so there's a familiarity aspect. Let's roll."

In the car, Thomas said, "You know who my cargo is?"

"Russell Jackson, sir. White House chief of staff. Question, sir?"

"Go ahead. But less of the sir stuff. Save it for your cargo. We're army but this is kind of a civilian posting so you don't have to salute or sir me unless a more senior officer is present."

"Yes …"

Thomas grinned. Hard habit to break once it had been ingrained.

Mendez continued. "WHTA is generally four years but you've been here eight years. Why so long?"

"Cargo request. I started in January 2012. By Election Day in November I was all trained up. Dalton's transition team came in the next day. Everybody in the general pool gets rotated among different folks the first couple of months, gives them a chance to know us and us a chance to know them. By inauguration they know who they'd like assigned to them full-time. They call WHTA and say something like 'Send Alfa Bravo if he's available. If not, send Charlie Delta or Echo Foxtrot.' That way they get their first, second and third choices on record. But senior staff is going to get their first choice and chief of staff is very senior. Jackson called and said 'Send Thomas' and that was that. There's a lot of turnover in White House staff and chief of staff lasts about three years so normally about the time he was resigning my four years would be up. But Jackson has been Dalton's only chief of staff for seven years and I suppose he'll make it one more year. He asked if I'd stay on and I said yes so my posting was extended."

"That's impressive. I heard that Mr. Jackson can be difficult."

"You heard right."

"But you get along."

"Sure. He doesn't cut much slack for others or himself but he gets shit done."

They pulled up to the Jackson home, got out and waited by the rear passenger door. Russell Jackson appeared with phone in hand, texting. Thomas opened the door.

Jackson didn't appear to have looked up but he said, "Training your replacement?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be leaving when you do."

Jackson looked up then. Thomas introduced them. "Russell Jackson, chief of staff. Staff sergeant Anita Mendez."

"Honored to meet you, sir."

Jackson said, "They put you with the right guy. Watch, listen and learn."

"Yes, sir."

"Good luck." Jackson got in.

Jackson was on the phone all the way to the White House. After dropping him they parked in the garage and went to the duty room. There were a few others but most were still out on morning pick-ups and drop-offs.

"Jackson gets in early and leaves late," Thomas explained. "He's usually got a morning meet outside the White House and another in the afternoon. Sometimes he goes to state to yell at Bluebird."

"That's Secretary of State McCord in the Truman Building?"

"Yep."

"They appear to make an effective team with President Dalton."

"Those three are the holy trinity of DC. No disrespect to religion, it's just an analogy."

"No offense taken. And none meant when I say I thought you would have admired the Obama administration more than the Dalton administration."

"Barack was my man but he did his eight and he's gone. I'm sorry I didn't get to serve under him. But being black don't mean I can't appreciate whitey when he or she does a good job."

"Jackson could have a security detail but he only uses a car and driver?"

"He refused security. Said he's not in line of succession so he wouldn't take it."

"He really should. Chief of staff is a critical position, especially if succession has to be invoked."

"Pretty sure he'd take it if that happened. Somebody would insist if he didn't. Besides, it did happen a few years back. Bluebird was acting president for a day. But Russell was in the White House all day so a security detail wasn't needed."

"I was deployed then but I remember hearing about it. Crazy confluence of circumstances that bumped fourth in line to the top."

"POTUS and speaker of the house incommunicado on air force one. VP collapsed on the golf course. Senate pro tempore secretly incapacitated by a stroke his staff was trying to hide." Thomas shook his head. "That was a day."

"So what makes Russell Jackson special?"

"Maybe he's not. Might just be the right man at the right time. But I suspect he'd be the right man at any time."

"What qualities do you see in him? Because at first glance he's not that impressive."

"Tell me what you saw."

"Short, fifties, almost bald, wire rim glasses, good suit, shoes and overcoat, nice scarf."

"That's appearance only and describes a lot of old white guys in DC. What else?"

"Sharp eyes, probably doesn't miss much, looks like he's thinking every minute."

"Yeah, he's thinking about a dozen things every minute and he don't drop the ball on any of them. Got a photographic memory."

"I thought there was no such thing."

"Then Russell been faking it for a long time."

"Sounds like you know him pretty well after seven years."

"Didn't take seven years. I did my homework when we seemed to be getting along those first weeks and I thought he might request me."

"What did you find out?"

"He doesn't come from old money like POTUS or family money like Bluebird. He's comfortable now but he earned it. Actually, his wife made more money than him. She was a surgeon. Two specialties – pediatric and transplant – so she was putting livers in kids, things like that."

"Was? Are they divorced?"

"She died. Aneurysm a year and a half ago. But he was divorced a long time back. Second time took. He and Carol were married twenty-three years and he's got two sons. Oldest one is named for Russell's older brother who died in a car accident. Russell was sixteen and was with him."

"Was he driving?"

"No, Kenny was driving. Their truck got t-boned on the driver's side and Russell watched his brother die. Bad thing any time but he took it harder because their daddy left when Russell was nine. Kenny was seven years older."

"That's a lot of bad luck."

"To make it worse, Kenny was one of the last drafted in 1973. Spent a year in country then caught one of the last helicopters when Saigon fell. Came home without a scratch from fucking Viet Nam only to get killed by a drunk driver a few years later. All that messed with Russell's head but he was a smart kid, got a full ride to Harvard and went on to Harvard Law."

"You like that he's a self-made man."

"I'm not saying he's carried a black man's burden but the dude has experienced some adversity. He's due for better luck. Which he's got with his wife."

"I thought he was a widower."

"New wife. They got married last August."

"He didn't waste any time. Are you sure Russell and Carol were devoted?"

"I believe so but, like his first try, they didn't see each other all that much the last few years. That's a commitment you gotta make when you get into politics at this level. But they'd already spent the first half of their marriage close, having kids. You can make it work when you got a good foundation built."

"So who is the third Mrs. Jackson?"

"You really don't know all this?"

"I told you, I've been deployed. Why? Is she famous?"

"I wouldn't say famous but she's known in DC. Mostly for being Bluebird's daughter and marrying the chief of staff."

"Wouldn't she be quite a bit younger?"

"Thirty years."

"Jesus! That's a lot. Is she a gold digger? Jackson can't be very rich working for the government unless he inherited from his dead wife. Maybe he's the gold digger. You said her mother has family money."

"They're in love."

"I smell power and politics with a side of pride for him having a trophy wife."

Thomas shook his head sadly. "So young to be so cynical. You haven't seen them like I have. It's not money. Carol's estate was split between Russell and the sons, and Bluebird and Dr. McCord don't believe in throwing money at their kids. His power is from having the president's ear and that will be over in a year."

"Her parents didn't object to this match made in heaven?"

"They surely did but they went along with it eventually. Probably figured if they asked her to choose them or him, she'd take Russell."

"What's her name?"

"Stephanie. Goes by Stevie."

"I assume they met through the mother."

"Yeah, they knew each other for years without actually being acquainted. Stevie dropped out of college the first few weeks of her junior year, combination of a protest over admission policy and getting treated different because suddenly her mother was sec state. She was twenty."

"Tough to have your life upended like that."

"Stevie had some trouble finding herself. Didn't want to go back to school right away so she got a job, had a few boyfriends."

"Wait a minute. Starrison, right? Stephanie McCord and Harrison Dalton."

"They had a thing for a few weeks. Known each other since they were little. A few dates in high school, went to prom, then off to different colleges. Both dropped out but Harrison's was due to drugs. He didn't take well to being the president's son."

"At least he was age appropriate. Who else did she date?"

"Guy almost twice her age in charge of the microloan program where she interned."

"So Russell isn't her first older man. Plus dating your boss is a bad idea."

"You got that right."

"What does that mean?"

"She interned for Russell for two years."

"You have to be shitting me!"

"Nope. She quit microloan after breaking up with Arthur. Took the LSAT and did well so she asked Russell about Harvard Law. He had a heart attack."

"He was upset that she might move to Boston?"

"No, an actual heart attack. Right in front of her. Stevie gave him CPR."

"Wow. Married her because she saved his life?"

"The heart attack was years ago. Carol was alive and well. Stevie decided against law school so Russell offered her an internship with his office."

"I didn't get a sleazy vibe from him but I have to say this qualifies."

"Hey now, don't get the wrong idea. Nothing was going on then. Stevie met a proper young Englishman and they got engaged. He was going back home and she didn't want to go with him. Then she got involved with a Russian defector. That couldn't last. He got shipped off to Alaska."

"How do you know all this while waiting in the car?"

"My cousin Adele is Russell's assistant. You might say we pool our information."

"So it's true that it all depends on who you know."

"Connections in DC are vital. And they aren't all high-level. Helps to have friends and family in low places, too."

"So how did Russell and Stevie get together?"

"You remember June 2018 when a crazy kid aimed an RPG at the oval office?"

"Of course. Even deployed that got my attention."

"Stevie got hurt and Russell's former assistant died. Could have been Adele but she had taken a couple weeks off so Russell asked June to fill in. Stevie had been back a few weeks when the hospital called to say Carol died. That was a bad time. Stevie called for his car which wasn't usual but every so often Adele or Stevie would call instead of Russell. I thought her voice sounded funny. When they came out they were both a whiter shade of pale. Russell gets in the car and Stevie tells me about Carol. We go to the hospital and then to his house and Stevie's with him every step."

"Sounds like a father-daughter thing."

"Stevie's got a fine father of her own and no daddy issues that I've ever observed."

"A companion for his old age, maybe?"

"Money, power, politics, trophy wife, companionship. I don't blame anybody for thinking of them first because they all happen, that's how they get to be clichés. But that's not the case here."

"I'm skeptical but go on."

"Russell was out of the office for a week after Carol died. He sent me every day to pick Stevie up at five and take her to his house to brief him. Did the same thing when he was recovering from his heart attack. A month later he asked her to help him pack up Carol's things. Then he asked her to go with him to a Christmas party. He'd gone alone in the past when Carol couldn't go so it wasn't like he couldn't have shown up solo. Picked her up at the McCord house and took her to dinner first. Her folks were at the party, too."

"Did they know their daughter was going with him?"

"If they did, they probably thought Stevie was doing a kindness. Soon as they're back in the car, Stevie takes his hand. They don't say anything or even look at each other but they hold hands all the way to her house. Russell walked her to the door. It looked like he was gonna kiss her cheek but she turned her head and lip lock ensued. They ended up in a clinch, no groping, but they wrapped each other up and it lasted until Bluebird's security detail turned the corner. Thought I might have to toot the horn to warn them but they saw the lights and broke it off. Stevie went inside and I drove off with Russell before Bluebird was parked."

"You know, I figured with his age and position that he was the one after her. I'm glad she showed initiative."

"Sounds like you're coming around."

"I'm withholding judgment. But she wanted more than a lame peck on the cheek and she got it. Good for her."

"I suspect it was good for both of them."

"So this isn't a friends without benefits situation."

"Oh no, they definitely enjoying intimate relations. Brought the New Year in with a bang if I'm not mistaken. New Year's Day about four in the afternoon Russell called for the car and I took them to the McCord house. Bluebird and Henry show up an hour later and they're all in there together another couple of hours. Next day, Stevie transferred to VP Hurst's office. A few weeks later Bluebird, Henry, Stevie and Russell went to brunch together. She'd stayed over and I dropped them off at the Blue Duck Tavern but Russell said they'd walk home. They were outed that afternoon but gossip died down pretty fast. Something interesting happened on the other side of the world."

"Did his sons take the news as well as her parents?"

"Seemed to. Ken's in Chicago and Logan in Boston. Over spring break they came to DC and everybody had pizza at the McCord's. Bluebird and Henry left for Paris the next day, leaving Stevie in charge of her brother and sister. Alison was nineteen and Jason seventeen so it's not like she was babysitting. But Russell had to bail Jason out of jail."

"What!"

"Not actually bailed, he was detained with a couple of friends for jaywalking and the police made their parents come and get them. Cops seemed to think they were making a scared straight after school special or something. Stevie got held up at work so Russell picked Jason up. In the car Russell said something and I knew he was going to cheat."

"He's a cheater? Please don't tell me he took a kid with him to a hooker."

"Don't jump to conclusions. Russell is the faithful sort. He asked Jason if he wanted a cheeseburger."

Anita laughed. "He cheats on his diet?"

"Regularly. Jason didn't want to help kill his sister's boyfriend so he refused. Russell had to man up and admit he wanted one himself. He ordered takeout for them and I drove around the block while Jason ran in and got it. They ate at McCord's. Half an hour later Jason comes out with the takeout bag and puts it in the neighbor's trash can. Hid the evidence so Stevie wouldn't find out."

"That's kind of sweet."

"Bros before hoes."

"That's not so sweet."

"Just a saying. I ain't calling Stevie a ho and I'd hurt anybody who did real bad."

"And we're back to kind of sweet. What's the next chapter in this saga?"

"Stevie moved in with Russell after spring break. A month later some girl texting while driving rear ends the car. Russell's nose hits his briefcase and starts bleeding. He said he was fine but I called 911 anyway. He didn't want to be taken to the hospital but I tell the EMTs about his ticker and they take him anyway. Russell tells the hospital not to call his emergency contact but they call anyway. He tells Stevie not to come but she comes anyway. Russell never had so many people pay him no mind and it made him cranky. Then Stevie had trouble getting past ER reception to see Russell and instead of explaining again that she's his emergency contact she told them she was his daughter and they let her in. She's crying because she had to invent an incestuous but believable relationship and Russell's cardiologist is running tests so he can't even hold her. He calls Bluebird who sends Henry. The result of all that drama and trauma is that Stevie asks Russell to marry her and they get engaged in the ER."

"I hope I don't get assigned to somebody dull."

"Probably won't get anybody as good as Russell."

"There may not be anybody else like Russell. Did they get married and live happily ever after?"

"They got married and they seem awful happy. It's a shame they may not get as much time as they deserve."

"They could have thirty years."

"I hope so but you never know with heart trouble."

"What was the wedding like?"

"Small. Immediate family on both sides. Plus POTUS and FLOTUS. Chief justice officiated."

"Chief justice of SCOTUS?"

"He was Bluebird's professor at UVA. They invited a few more for the reception but it was under forty. Extended family, Russell's staff and Bluebird's staff, NSA Hill, joint chief Parker, sec def Becker, NI director Ware and foreign minister Chen from China."

"Low profile wedding but high profile guest list. Did you go?"

"I was there with the car. Security and drivers ate in shifts so there was always somebody on duty. Good food. We got cake and everything and I didn't have to dance."

"Did they take a honeymoon?"

"They went to Togo a few days later. Not an official visit but I believe Russell did some backchannel business there. Stevie was a big hit. She speaks French and folks abroad love it when an American talks their language. She went back to Georgetown full time when they got home. Been taking one class at a time for years but she wants to finish and graduate in May."

Thomas glanced at his phone when it beeped. "Let's go get Mr. Jackson."

* * *

Russell, busy with his phone, gave an address without looking up. Thomas recognized it as a corner on the Georgetown University campus where they had picked up Stevie a few times. She was waiting as they approached. Russell put away his phone and got out. They kissed, not a lip lock but it was more than a peck. They spoke briefly and smiled then walked arm-in-arm to the car. They were wearing matching scarves.

"Hello!" Stevie was surprised to see someone else upfront with Thomas.

"Staff sergeant Anita Mendez," Russell said. "My wife, Stephanie."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Jackson."

"Call me Stevie."

Thomas paused at the entrance to the campus. Stevie gave him an address and they merged with DC traffic.

"Beautiful scarves," Anita said. She meant it but it also gave her a reason to turn around. She didn't feel she was intruding. Russell and Stevie were holding hands but not speaking.

"Thank you. They're Jackson tartan. My sister is a designer. She gave them to us for Christmas."

"I love the colors."

"A product of the  _Ali Mac_  empire," Russell murmured.

"She has her own brand?" Anita asked.

"And she hasn't even graduated yet," Stevie said proudly. "Alison is a junior but she couldn't wait to get started."

"Well, she is a McCord," Russell said. "She's the bespoke American designer of the Chinese foreign minister."

"Is that what she's saying?" Stevie asked.

"It's on her website and Facebook page."

"Did she list you as a consultant?"

"She tried but I refused."

"I wonder if Ming Chen knows."

"He must have expected it after that airport interview."

"He couldn't have foreseen that she'd list herself as his bespoke American designer."

"He should have. He's known your mother for years. It's on him if he didn't realize what Alison is capable of." Russell pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Sorry, I have to take this." He spoke briefly and put the phone away again.

Thomas pulled up to a medical plaza. Russell and Stevie went inside.

"I hope there's no health problem." Thomas sounded uneasy.

"Cardiology isn't listed," Anita said, glancing at the directory sign. "And they didn't seem upset or worried. There's an imaging office. I bet Stevie is having an ultrasound."

"Pregnant? I should have put it together but it's been three months since the panda."

"That requires some explanation."

"One day last October Russell had me stop at this toy emporium and he comes out with a giant stuffed panda bear. It crossed my mind that was something you might get if you were having a kid but you gotta understand, Russell loves the pandas at the National Zoo so I figured it was a cute gift for Stevie."

"If they found out in October, that would make her about four months gone. The timing is right to check that the baby is okay and find out the sex."

"So she's probably due in June."

"She wouldn't be showing much yet plus it's cold so she's been in sweaters and coats for a couple of months. You're off the hook for not noticing."

Russell and Stevie emerged from the building, arm-in-arm again. There was an air of suppressed excitement about them.

"I believe you're right," Thomas said. "There's a baby on board."

When they were settled in the car Anita asked, "How far along are you?"

"Nineteen weeks." Stevie said happily.

"That obvious, huh?" Russell said.

"I remembered the panda," Thomas said. "Congratulations."

"Did you find out if you're having a boy or girl?" Anita asked.

"Yes, but we're not telling," Stevie said. "Not yet anyway."

"You deserve to enjoy that news, just the two of you," Anita said.

"Let's have lunch," Russell said to Stevie. "Where do you want to go?"

"Smokin' Al's."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch."

Russell's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe it."

Stevie sighed. "All right, you pick the place."

"I want Smokin' Al's."

"Thomas, you heard him."

They were still holding hands but Russell stared suspiciously at Stevie who responded with a smile as enigmatic as Mona Lisa's.

* * *

After dropping them off Thomas asked Anita what she thought of his cargo.

"Hearing about them they don't sound like an ideal couple but I understand what you mean about seeing them. When they kissed hello, it didn't look obligatory or like they did it for effect. It was … affectionate. They meant it. Same with holding hands. It took me a little while to notice that he puts his phone away when they're together."

"He sets it to vibrate for a call or text from POTUS, Bluebird, Adele or POTUS's assistant Lucy. He's never done that with anybody else and she didn't ask him to do it for her."

"He didn't put his phone away with Carol?"

"Not that I ever saw. It was different with them. They were affectionate but they'd been married a long time. Carol was near his age, a surgeon, confident. Stevie is young, not so sure of herself. I think Russell wants her to feel sure of him."

* * *

In the barbecue joint Russell told Stevie to order for them. He looked like he was about to find out the price to be paid for this celebration.

"Triple platter with grilled chicken, pulled pork and smoked brisket. No cornbread. Sides of coleslaw and baked beans," Stevie said crisply. "Two plates, we'll share."

"No cornbread?" Russell asked after the waiter went away.

"Do you really want some?"

"No. I never have room for more than a couple of bites anyway."

"Exactly. All the portions are big. You end up leaving half of everything because you can't sneak it home. With both of us there won't be leftovers."

"No fries?"

"Do you really want some?"

"I guess not. I eat them because they're there."

"You're here for the barbecued meat and we'll have plenty of that. Coleslaw and baked beans are the least offensive side dishes."

"I can live with that."

Stevie smiled. "That's the point, Russell. Your wife and daughter want you to live."


	13. Past and Present

Russell was stretched out at one end of the sofa, feet on coffee table, surrounded by books and papers. Stevie was at the other end, curled up with her tablet. Russell still worked late at the office if it was necessary for him to be there but whenever possible he brought work home instead. He hadn't done that much with Carol because she was often at the hospital so he might as well be at the White House. Stevie was usually studying and it was companionable to be together even if they were both busy. Tonight she was on a different mission.

"What are you doing?" Russell asked without looking up.

"Picking a baby name."

Of course. The ultrasound yesterday had shown they were having a girl. That was one reason they had decided to find out instead of being surprised, so they could pick one name instead of two. Last night they had admitted that, although a healthy baby was most important, they had each secretly hoped for a daughter.

"No fruits," Russell said.

"Are we talking about things missing from your diet?"

"Clever," he said in acknowledgment. "I'm not a fan of names like Apple, Berry or Cherry. Ditto minerals and stones – no Pearl, Ruby or Jade."

"Jade Jackson is cute."

"Hide it in the middle if you want but not a first name."

"What about Diamond? We could call her Di."

"When you have a serious suggestion I'll be glad to hear it. Son of a bitch!"

"Don't swear in front of the baby."

Russell ignored her, which Stevie expected. He had a laser focus about work and might not even have heard her. He reached for a thick report, paged through it and compared it to the first report he had been scanning. He punched a number on speed dial and got a busy signal. A call was waiting so he clicked on it. "Bess?"

"I was calling you but it was busy."

"We're probably calling about the same thing. Discrepancy in the budget?"

"Page 238. I'll get my staff on it. How's Stevie?"

"Picking weird baby names to annoy me."

"Tell her not to choose something too unusual."

"Thank you. I'm putting you on speaker. Stevie, listen to your mother."

"Sweetheart, some names seem unique but they end up sounding odd."

"I was just messing with Russell. I've already picked the name. It's normal but not overused."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out the name and sex when the baby is born."

"I can wait. That's wise not to tell. Sometimes friends take a name you love."

"Bye, Mom."

"Are you going to share it with me?" Russell asked.

"Ivy Elizabeth Jackson."

"My mother and yours."

"You approve?"

"Very suitable. But she might get called Poison Ivy."

"It doesn't have to be a negative. It's kind of a cool nickname. Dior has a perfume called Poison."

"Or she might get called Intra, short for Intravenous."

"IV. Nice one. If she tests well, she could be Ivy League."

* * *

Stevie and Russell's decision to let the name and sex of their baby be a surprise was received with polite agreement when announced to the family but it soon became clear that everybody had an agenda to find out before the others. The phone calls began, some to Stevie and some to Russell.

"Stevie, it would mean a lot to know if I'm going to have a brother or sister. I don't even care about the name."

"That's too bad, Logan, because I can't give up the sex but I might have been talked into the name."

"I'll settle for the name."

"We're considering Chris, Pat and Lee."

"You're adding to the wicked stepmother trope."

"You'll be our second phone call, right after your brother."

* * *

"Russell, it's Jason. As your only brother-in-law I'd be honored if you trusted me with the sacred news of the baby's name and sex."

"Pass."

"C'mon man, I destroyed evidence of cheeseburgers for you."

"I told Stevie about it later."

"Why? We got away clean!"

"I knew you'd try to blackmail me eventually."

"This is very disappointing."

"If you ever get in trouble, you can call me instead of your parents. You'll still have to tell them but you can call me for help if you want to."

"That's better than finding out about the baby. Thanks, Russell."

* * *

"This is the kind of stuff you share with a sister."

"I can't, Ali. You'll understand when it happens to you."

"It's not like I'm going to post it on Facebook or tweet about it."

"The fact that you even mention it makes me afraid."

* * *

"Dad, as your firstborn, I think I should know. What if something happens to you before the baby is born and then Stevie is unconscious after she delivers? Someone should know what to name the baby."

"That is so wildly improbable that it might actually happen. Okay, here goes. Are you listening? We're having a [Russell made a static sound] and the name will be [another static sound]. Did you get that?"

Ken hung up.

* * *

"Stevie, it's Dad. You know Mom is stressed out and I think it would be nice for her to hear some happy news."

"She told me she could wait to find out."

"It's four more months and she is your mother."

"She's with you, isn't she? She made you call because she thinks you can get me to tell."

"I lied," Elizabeth said. "I want to know. I need to know."

"Hi, Mom. I knew you were in this together. Savor the anticipation."

* * *

"Bess and Henry not so jokingly suggested I sign an executive order compelling you and Stevie to reveal the name and sex of your baby."

"Sounds illegal, Mr. President."

"As your best and oldest friend, Russell …"

"Begging is beneath you, sir."

* * *

Stevie woke up one Sunday morning before Russell, a rare occurrence. He was lying on his back. She edged closer and put one hand on his chest. After a moment she moved it down between his legs. She had felt a flutter of muscles as she passed his stomach so she wasn't surprised when he spoke.

"Don't start something I may not be able to finish."

"Not finishing would mean you lost the use of your tongue, hands and this." Stevie squeezed gently. "And since your tongue is still working we're good to go."

It turned out everything was working. They didn't have sex morning and night, although it had happened a few times, but Russell was ready when either of them initiated. Stevie supposed that might change as time went on but she wasn't worried about being frustrated.

* * *

"We should have names to call each other."

"Whatever bursts out in the heat of the moment is best. And when did we reach the name-calling stage? Did I miss a fight?"

"You know I mean pet names."

"Must we?"

"I feel like it would be intimate."

"I thought you called me 'Oh god yes' when we were intimate."

"And you called me 'You're so wet'. I mean something affectionate when we're not having sex."

"Your parents call each other babe. We can't use that."

"There are plenty of others: sweetie, honey, darling, dear."

"Carol called me dear or sweetheart sometimes so let's skip those. I suppose you can call me honey or darling in private if the spirit moves you."

"What will you call me?"

"You'll find out."

* * *

Russell came home early one day in March. It was Friday and at first Stevie thought it must have been a rare slow afternoon but one look at his face and she knew something was wrong.

"Sit down. Don't you feel well?"

"I need a drink."

"Not if you're in the middle of a health crisis."

"It's not my heart. It's my father."

Stevie got Russell's coat off and settled him on the sofa. She poured a finger of scotch which he tossed back. He handed her the glass again expectantly. She poured another finger.

"That's all you get so make it last. Tell me what happened."

"A woman called from a hospital in L.A. Douglas Jackson is in intensive care. He won't last more than a day or two. He claimed his son was White House chief of staff so she called the switchboard and was transferred to Adele. She was convincing enough that Adele put her through to me."

"Are you sure it's your father?"

"He's got the paperwork and he told her a couple of things to pass along to me. It's either him or he knows Douglas Jackson well enough to fake it. They're going to confirm but I have a feeling it's him."

"He wants to see you?"

"He didn't say so, just asked them to call. Apparently he had the decency to know he had no right to expect me to show up."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't want to see him. I hoped he was dead."

"You've never tried to find him?"

"No. And I could have. Easily, since I have access to intelligence agencies. He left, Stevie. It's been almost fifty years. I was nine. He didn't come back when Kenny was killed eight years later. He didn't get in touch when my mother died ten years ago. Why couldn't he leave me alone and just quietly die?"

"You could ask him."

"You think I should go?"

"You have to decide which you can live with best: going or not going."

"I may regret it but I suppose I'll go."

"I'll be with you."

"No. You're not flying. You're six months pregnant."

"I'm healthy, the baby is fine and there have been no complications. It's safe."

After a moment Russell nodded. "We'll go first class. It'll be more comfortable."

"I'll arrange the flight and hotel. Do you want to let Ken and Logan know?"

"They've never known him and there's no time to change that now. I don't want them to feel they have to go but it should be their decision. I'll call them."

Russell went to his study. Stevie made calls from the sofa. Russell emerged fifteen minutes later.

"I told the boys it was up to them. They're going to talk about it. At least it's spring break so they won't miss class if they decide to come."

"Last year they met my family over spring break," Stevie said. "This year they may meet yours."

"They knew their grandmother. That man isn't family, he's just a biological ancestor. Did you get a hotel and flight booked?"

"Our hotel is near the hospital. Wheels up at Andrews at twenty-hundred hours. Eight pm to us civilians."

Russell paused for a moment, thinking. "I forgot FLOTUS is flying to California tonight to speak to a women's group tomorrow."

"I called Lydia. She's delighted to let us hitch a ride. I'll pack. You call Adele and POTUS."

Stevie also called her mother and explained what had happened.

"That's a tough situation," Elizabeth said. "I know how much his brother's death affected Russell on top of his father leaving. I hope this goes as well as possible. Russell is lucky to have you. You're always there for his crises."

They ate the dinner Elena had left for them and Thomas got them to Andrews half an hour before takeoff. Flight time was four and a half hours but gaining three time zones would put them in L.A. at nine-thirty. Lydia greeted them and then excused herself to work on the speech with her staff. She had heard about Russell's father and thought that Russell and Stevie might prefer to talk privately on the way to California.

"You've never mentioned your childhood," Stevie said. "I should have asked but I didn't want to pry."

"It was a long time ago. I didn't want you to get caught up in all my baggage."

"We're married, Russell, baggage and all. Not sharing with me makes me think you don't believe I'm strong enough or smart enough or love you enough to deal with it."

"I don't think any of those things. I may have been trying to avoid talking about it. You didn't used to see through me and everything I say. Why did you have to take a critical thinking course?"

"So I could keep up with you."

"All right, you asked for it. My parents got married because Kenny was on the way. People did that back then. Kenny told me later he didn't think the marriage ever worked well but that the first years were okay. Not great but not terrible. Like a lot of marriages. After awhile it got rocky so they had me. People did that, too, had a baby to save the marriage. He stayed until Kenny was sixteen. Then he was just gone. No alimony, no child support, no visits or phone calls or birthday cards. There was never much money but that was true of the entire neighborhood. We were blue collar middle class. That changed after he left. We dropped pretty fast. We lived in Baltimore which was in decline. It was a tough city, especially for an undersized white boy. I didn't look threatening but I was scrappy. I could kick the ass of anyone my size or a little bigger. I didn't have much chance against a big guy but I could hurt him enough to make him think twice about trying me again. I wear suits now and I know how to play the game but scratch the surface and the street kid is right there."

"I'm so sorry for what you and your family went through but I have to admit I find that image of you very appealing."

"Good girls like bad boys?"

"You think I'm a good girl?"

"You come from money in Virginia horse country and I grew up barely above the poverty line in urban Maryland."

"I know it wasn't easy but I think your background is part of why I'm attracted to you."

"I hoped it was the sex."

"That's the other part."

Harrison Dalton arrived with the limo for the first lady. Seeing her son was a bonus for visiting California. Lydia descended the airstairs to meet him and be officially greeted. Russell and Stevie waited on the plane until they had departed then took a cab to the hotel, checked in and went to the hospital. Visiting hours were over and his father was asleep but Russell wanted to see the man without having to speak to him yet.

There were few photos of Douglas Jackson back home. It wasn't a generation that documented every minute of life. Jackson had usually operated the camera so he wasn't in many photos himself. Stevie had seen a wedding portrait, a family portrait taken when Russell was four and Kenny eleven, and a picture of the boys with their father when Russell was eight and Kenny was fifteen. Jackson had left a year later. Father and son hadn't looked much alike when Russell was young but Stevie saw a resemblance now.

Jackson was eighty-two and bald. He looked smaller than Russell, probably shrunken by age and illness. Maybe they had been the same size at one time; perhaps the father had even been taller. Kenny had been taller than Russell and both Ken and Logan were taller than their father.

Jackson looked frail and ill. The staff told them he had a mild heart attack thirty years before and recovered well but never did anything to prevent another one. It had taken a long time but a second attack had damaged his heart muscle. There was nothing to be done but make him comfortable.

Back at the hotel Stevie asked Russell what he felt when he saw his father.

"Nothing, really. I thought the anger would come back. When I didn't feel it in DC I expected it to kick in out here. It hasn't. There's no connection with him. I have some memories of him. They're not bad but any good times were overshadowed by his leaving. I just don't care anymore."

"Do you want to go back tomorrow? You don't have to."

Russell shrugged. "We came all this way. I might as well."

They went back to the hospital after breakfast. The staff had told Jackson that Russell had come. He was awake but his eyes were closed. Stevie asked if Russell wanted to go in by himself but his hand tightened on hers and he said no. They went in together and stood by the bed. Jackson must have heard them because his eyes opened and father and son saw each other for the first time in forty-seven years.

"Russell." The old man's voice was weak.

"Why did you call?"

"I wasn't going to but I changed my mind. Not sure why."

"And?"

"I'm glad to see you. I don't blame you for not feeling the same."

Russell was silent.

Douglas caught sight of Stevie. "Is that your daughter?" His eyes moved down. "And a grandbaby?"

Russell's mouth tightened.

"I'm Russell's wife," Stevie said. "Stephanie McCord Jackson."

The old man looked at Russell. "I married young. You married late."

"I was married before for twenty-three years. She died."

"Kids?"

"Two sons."

"Like me."

"Not like you."

"I guess not."

Stevie saw two figures entering the ICU. She squeezed Russell's hand and he turned to look and saw Ken and Logan. He motioned them in.

"Ken, Logan, this is Douglas Jackson."

The boys said hello stiffly. The old man nodded.

Before the silence could become awkward Stevie's phone beeped. "It's Mom. I'll step out and take it."

Five minutes later she was back. It was possible not a single word had been exchanged while she was gone.

"Everything okay?" Russell asked.

"Conrad is sending her to The Hague."

A TV was on but muted. Russell unmuted it and changed channels to a news feed.

"Secretary of State McCord is on her way to The Hague. President Dalton has asked her to be present at the United Nation's International Court of Justice trial which begins …"

A picture of Elizabeth flashed on the screen.

"Did you say your name is McCord?" Jackson asked Stevie.

"Yes. That's my mother."

"So you married into politics as well as working in it," Jackson said to Russell.

"I married into medicine first. Ken and Logan's mother was a pediatric surgeon specializing in transplants."

"You didn't know any of this?" Logan asked.

"He knew Dad was chief of staff," Ken said.

"I saw that in the news years ago," Jackson said.

The four men were silent again. Stevie said to the boys, "I'll get you a room at our hotel." She left to make the call.

Russell and his sons followed a few minutes later.

"He's tired. Staff said to let him rest."

They went back to the hotel. Ken and Logan checked in and went to their room. They had traveled all night and needed to catch up on sleep. Russell and Stevie went to the assisted living facility Jackson had lived in the past two years and spoke with the director.

"Douglas has had no visitors. He is on good terms with the residents but I'm not aware that he is close to anyone. I would call them acquaintances rather than friends. He provided no next of kin information to us. I was surprised to hear that he had done so at the hospital when he was admitted yesterday."

"There's been no contact for decades," Russell said. "He left my mother, brother and me when I was nine. We never heard from him again. I'm the only one alive. Apparently he didn't remarry nor have other children."

"It seems unlikely. He said once that he was married long ago and wouldn't do that again. He never mentioned children. His medical records indicate he had a vasectomy in 1964."

"A year after I was born. Is there a work history?"

"He held a low level position for seventeen years here in California before retiring fifteen years ago. He spoke of similar positions in Missouri and Colorado."

"Sounds like he worked his way from the east to west coast. Are his finances in order?"

"He is a Medicaid resident. There are a few charges that won't be covered."

"I'll take care of anything outstanding."

"Would you like to see his room?"

There was little to see. No mementos, no photos, nothing very personal at all. Some clothes and a few small pieces of furniture.

"It's as if he tried to erase himself from life," Stevie said.

"Was there ever a diagnosis of mental illness?" Russell asked.

"No," the director replied. "An evaluation was performed soon after he came here. We were concerned about his disengagement but there was no indication of mental illness or dementia. He simply preferred to limit his interactions with the world."

"Starting with his family almost fifty years ago," Russell said. "That seems to have been his pattern."

Russell and Stevie lunched with Ken and Logan and they all went back to the hospital. Jackson had visibly deteriorated in a few hours. They watched from outside his room.

"He looks really frail and sick," Stevie said. "You may not get closure after all."

"I won't confront him," Russell said. "If he was in better health I might have tried but he's dying and I didn't come here to make that harder. I thought I wanted answers but I can't imagine what he would say to explain himself anyway. It might be better not to know. He may not know himself."

"I thought he looked like you at first," Logan said. "But after a few minutes he seemed completely different."

"There's something passive about him," Ken said. "I don't think it's because he's old and sick. It's his character."

"That's definitely not like your father," Stevie said. She wasn't surprised at Ken's insightfulness. He was in pre-med and planned to be a psychiatrist.

Jackson died Saturday evening. Russell was relieved rather than angry or sad. "I remember calling him Daddy when I was little. He was Dad by the time he left. Now he's just a man who used to be my father."

Jackson hadn't made arrangements for his passing but the assisted living facility had a standard form for disposal of remains that he had signed when he went to live there. He would be cremated and his ashes scattered at the far end of the property. Normally the paperwork and cremation process would take several days but President Dalton called to request that it be expedited. There was a brief service Monday afternoon at the assisted living facility. The director and two staff members attended along with several residents who didn't seem upset by Jackson's passing. They were more like professional mourners who went to every funeral whether they were close to the deceased or not. Lydia Dalton had stayed an extra day in California so that she could attend out of respect for Russell. Harrison accompanied her. The director, staff members and residents were excited to meet the first lady and it turned into a social occasion.

"Glad to see you." Harrison shook hands with Russell when he arrived. "Sorry about the circumstances."

"Thanks. You probably heard that we weren't in contact."

"Yeah, bad situation. But you look good. Marriage agrees with you." Harrison turned to Stevie and kissed her cheek. "Gingy! Marriage agrees with you, too. And pregnancy."

"Thank you, Harrison. You look well." It was true. Harrison's eyes were clear and alert; he looked calm and happy. The real emotions, not the artificial calm of downers or the frantic bliss of uppers.

"I'm much better out here. DC wasn't good for me." Harrison moved on to Russell's sons. He was several years older and they weren't close friends but they had known each other for years. "Guys! Spring break, right? Stay a few days with me in Santa Barbara and we'll go surfing."

Ken and Logan looked at each other and smiled. "We're in."

The Jacksons and Daltons dined together that evening. Lydia, Stevie and Russell were in the air a few hours later and would be back in DC early Tuesday morning. After takeoff Lydia offered the bedroom to Stevie and Russell: "I never sleep well when flying, even at night. Stevie should lie down. Russell, you probably haven't slept much since we got here."

Stevie and Russell suspected it wasn't entirely true that Lydia couldn't sleep but the first lady would have her way so they accepted.

They were both tired and dropped off easily. Stevie woke up two hours later, unable to sleep again. Russell was already awake.

"Are you all right?" Stevie asked.

Russell nodded. "I don't mind that he's gone because it's finally over."

"Is it? Seems like you still have something on your mind."

"I was wondering if you ever joined the mile high club."

"Okay, thinking about sex is healthy, I guess. I'm not a member. Are you?"

"No. I've flown regularly for twenty-five years and never really thought about it."

"Until now. Do you think the bedroom on air force two with the first lady and her entourage on board is appropriate timing?"

"They won't know. Don't you want to comfort me?"

"Are you playing the dead dad card for a man you despised?"

"It ought to be worth something."

"Well, we won't have a better opportunity than this. Make sure the door is locked."

Russell spooned Stevie and entered from behind. It was a good position during the third trimester to avoid pressure on the uterus and bladder. It also reduced penetration even with hard thrusts. Stevie pulled Russell's arm around her abdomen and guided his hand between her legs. His fingers moved as he kissed the back of her neck. Stevie moaned and tightened around him. It was Russell's turn to moan.

Dressing afterward, Russell tucked his button down into khakis and pulled his crew sweater over it.

Stevie said, "I only agreed to this because preppy is a cute look on you." It was true. Russell looked good in suits but the casual clothes made her want to hug him and then tear his clothes off.

"Thanks for faking the enthusiasm."

"I never have to fake it. I'm just saying your outfit helped sell the idea."

"The outfit you practically ripped buttons off to get me out of?"

"Told you I wasn't faking."

* * *

Paparazzi were waiting to see who emerged from cars and limos at the Kennedy Center two weeks later. There were a few celebrities arriving but most were political figures. DC loves Hollywood but power in politics is of greater interest than celebrity fame. Russell and Stevie were considered a power couple among the DC elite. They were photographed and stopped for questions on their way in.

There was an unexpected encounter at intermission. Dee, the sec def's wife, had just moved on from speaking with Stevie when a familiar voice said, "Stevie?" and she turned around to see Arthur Gilroy with an attractive woman his age.

Arthur's eyes widened as Stevie turned. She didn't look pregnant from the back but she was seven months along and it was very noticeable from any other angle.

"Wow, I didn't know …" Arthur's voice trailed off. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Arthur. It's nice to see you."

"Zoe Andrews, this is Stephanie McCord Jackson."

"I'm glad to meet you," Stevie said, meaning it. "Arthur told me about you when I stopped at the office last year."

"Pleased to meet you," Zoe said.

"My husband is here somewhere." Stevie looked around. Russell was coming toward her. "Zoe Andrews and Arthur Gilroy. Arthur is director of the microloan program in DC."

"Russell Jackson," Russell said, offering a hand.

"Honored to meet you," Arthur said.

"Likewise. The success of the microloan program is a bright spot in the administration. You should be proud of the work you've done."

"I've had a lot of help, including your wife years ago."

"Stevie told me she handled a phone call in French a minute after walking in the door."

Arthur laughed. "Probably the oddest job interview she's ever had."

"Up to that point, but a few years later she gave me CPR when I interviewed her. After that I felt like I owed her a job."

Meanwhile Stevie had asked Zoe what she did.

"I'm a teacher. Public school, not private."

"I went to public school," Stevie said.

"Really? I would have thought with your mother's position …"

"I graduated high school in Virginia before Mom became secretary of state. My sister and brother attended Westmore Prep Academy. Alison graduated but Jason was invited to leave."

Zoe smiled. "Those Quakers are tough."

"Quite. Jason went to Monroe public after that and loved it."

A bell rang signaling the end of intermission.

On the way back to their seats Zoe said, "When you told me there was an age problem because Stevie was twenty when you dated, I assumed you meant you were too old for her."

"I thought so, too. Turns out I was too young."

* * *

At home that night, Russell stripped efficiently by the time Stevie had only taken off her shoes and jewelry.

"Need help getting peeled out of that dress?" Russell asked.

"Yes. Was it too tight?"

"Almost, which is exactly right. You are an outrageously sexy pregnant woman."

"Is that why you like to see me in my underwear every morning and night?"

"The underwear is optional. I like to see you because your entire body looks like a bowl of ripe fruit."

"Cantaloupes and watermelon?"

Russell brushed his hands against Stevie's cheeks. "You've also got peaches." He kissed her mouth. "Cherries." His thumbs flicked her nipples. "Raspberries."

"Is that a banana in your boxers?"

* * *

Later, Russell brought up an online fashion column complete with picture. He read it aloud:

_Stevie Stuns at Seven Months_

_White House chief of staff Russell Jackson and wife Stephanie McCord Jackson attended the ballet at the Kennedy Center this evening. Mrs. J, expecting their first child in June, revealed her baby bump in a one-shoulder form fitting seafoam green gown perfect for a spring evening in April. Her hair was up, displaying a pearl and diamond choker. Mr. J sported a matching seafoam green tie and pocket square with a tiny design that we couldn't see well enough to identify. When asked, he said to check with the designer, Ali Mac. Asked if he was consulted about Stevie's ensemble, the chief of staff replied that he contributed the baby and the choker._

"Why didn't you tell them the design was the symbols for male and female?" Stevie asked.

"And deny Alison the satisfaction of being bombarded by fashion reporters?"

"Yeah, she'll love being asked." Stevie hesitated. "What did you think of Arthur?"

"His idealism is a good fit for the microloan program. I can see why that appealed to you. But he's so earnest."

"I know, right? He's the same about everything. It was too much."

"Two down, two to go."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently I'm destined to run into everyone you slept with in DC. First Harrison, then Arthur."

"Jareth is in England and Dmitri is in Alaska. You're safe now."


	14. New Arrival and Old Acquaintances

The pregnancy was good timing. If all went well, Stevie would finish finals the first week of May, graduate the third week and deliver the first week of June. But she wouldn't be going to Ken's graduation from Northwestern the third week of June. Russell and Logan would travel to Illinois and it was likely that some of the McCords would join them.

The nursery was finished. They had decided to use the small bedroom off the master bedroom. Russell no longer needed to crash there to avoid disturbing Carol who had needed her sleep in order to rise early and operate. When Ivy was old enough the guest room across the hall would be her bedroom.

* * *

Stevie was becoming uncomfortable. She was big, May was warm and June would probably be hot. Finals were over and she would graduate in two weeks. Her due date was two weeks after graduation but babies were unpredictable. She was torn between wanting to attend the ceremony and hoping she would go into labor a little early. She was turning into a shrew, too, but Russell just raised one eyebrow in a superior way if she snapped at him. This infuriated Stevie because she couldn't raise one eyebrow at a time.

He was rubbing cream on her belly to prevent stretch marks. He didn't care if she had stretch marks but she worried about them so he had brought the cream home and it did feel good even if she ended up with stretch marks after all. Still, she couldn't resist jabbing him.

"Your part was easy. I have to do the hard part."

"You wouldn't have a hard part if my part hadn't got hard."

Stevie burst out laughing. "Did you make a dick joke?"

"Apparently."

"I owe you a treat for that."

"It's a treat to rub your belly."

"So you don't want the blowjob?"

"If I turn it down you might think I don't find you attractive so yes, I accept the offer. Under duress."

* * *

Despite being very pregnant Stevie had decided to participate in the full commencement experience. She would march in with the other graduates instead of going directly to the stage. She felt well enough and the exercise might even lead to labor.

The ceremony was organized chaos but it stayed on schedule. Stevie glanced over to see her family and Matt from the security detail in the front row. Geri was seated behind her mother and Frank stood watching. Graduate names were called alphabetically and they had reached M. Stevie got ready to rise since she needed a couple of extra seconds to perform that maneuver lately.

Henry and Elizabeth held hands as they watched their daughter cross the stage. This was name recognition only. Diplomas would be received later. It had been a long journey for Stevie but the past year everything had sped up. She would graduate and have a baby before her first anniversary. Suddenly everyone in their row leaned forward with wide eyes. Stevie had paused and bent over slightly. She took a breath, straightened and moved on. Henry, Elizabeth, Matt, Russell, Alison and Jason all sighed and settled back in their seats.

A whisper of voices reached Elizabeth: "Babe?" and "Ma'am?" on either side of her. "Bess?" from beyond Matt. "Mom?" echoed twice from the end. They were looking to her as the voice of personal experience with pregnancy to tell them what just happened.

"Did her water break?" Alison asked.

"She's not leaking," Jason said.

"Contraction?" Russell asked.

"Cramp?" was Henry's guess.

"Indigestion?" was Matt's contribution.

"I can't be sure because of the gown but it looks like she's carrying lower than before," Elizabeth said. "I think the baby dropped."

Henry nodded. "Usually happens a couple of weeks before delivery."

"She seems okay now," Russell said with relief. "But let's get out of here."

They made their way to Copley Lawn where diplomas were being distributed. Stevie waddled toward them holding hers up triumphantly. "I think the baby dropped!" She kissed Russell. "You all looked like you were going to leap up on the stage."

"Do you want to go home instead of having lunch out?" Russell asked.

"We have reservations and I'm hungry," Stevie replied. "Feed our baby and my officially educated brain." She kissed Russell again.

It lasted longer this time until Jason said, "Come up for air. That baby is going to be oxygen deprived."

Alison elbowed him, Elizabeth glared and Henry shook his head.

"What? We were all thinking it."

They went to Fiola for Italian. Stevie conferenced with Ken and Logan who were finishing finals and couldn't get back to DC. After their congratulations she told them about the baby dropping. "You should have seen them. Half out of their seats with horrified looks. I thought they were going to rush the stage."

* * *

A week before her due date Stevie asked Russell, "Did you jerk off in the shower?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to do that."

"We're not going to risk contractions by having sex and blowjobs aren't really working anymore."

"The last one was awkward, wasn't it?"

"For you. I had no complaints."

"I could give you a handjob."

"You'd probably get over stimulated and go into labor. I don't mind. It's not the first time I jerked off while thinking about you."

"When was that?"

"Couple months after Carol died I dreamed about you."

"Did I do filthy things to you?"

"We were mutually filthy and I woke up in need of relief. I was in denial about you so I tried to think of Carol but I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"That's when you froze me out at work!"

"It didn't help so I decided to embrace my perversion and ask you to that Christmas party."

"I thought about you first."

"When?"

"After we packed up Carol's things I almost jumped you when I was leaving so I went home and took care of myself. And after the Christmas party. That kiss …"

"Yeah. That kiss is why I caved completely and invited you for New Year's Eve. I knew what would happen and I wanted it too much to give you up."

"That's so sweet, that you even thought you could give me up."

"If I really wanted to end it I would have."

"But I wouldn't have let you."

"What could you do? Stalk me?"

"Absolutely."

"How?"

"I still had clearance to the White House. I could have come in when you were working late, alone, and locked us in."

"Sounds like you've given this some thought."

"It's a fantasy of mine."

"Maybe we should make it happen."

"We'll have a few months after Ivy is born before you leave the White House."

* * *

The day before her due date Stevie woke up needing to pee, as she had done an hour ago and two hours before that. This time her lower back hurt more than usual. Sunday morning was the only day Russell could hope to sleep in so Stevie got up as quietly as possible. Russell had slept through her previous bathroom visits but when she came back to bed this time he was awake and told her to lay down facing away from him so he could rub her back.

She sighed with pleasure. "You're the best husband ever."

"I've had practice. I was terrible my first marriage but better with Carol. I should be perfect for my fourth or fifth wife."

"I'm not normally vindictive but I'll make sure you can't afford to marry again if you try to get rid of me. Besides, divorce is messy and depressing and you've been through it already. Let's stay married and happy."

"If you insist. You know you're in the first stage of labor?"

"Maybe I'll deliver today instead of tomorrow."

Stevie didn't tell her mother what was happening when Elizabeth called to ask how she was. Her parents had taken turns calling every morning the past week. It was too early in the process to read them in.

The day dragged as the first stage slowly played out. Stevie, usually calm, was restless. Russell, who erupted easily, was even-tempered. Mild, infrequent contractions became stronger and more regular. When her water broke Russell helped Stevie shower and dress. Thomas drove them to the hospital. Stevie was in active labor now but only dilated to five centimeters. By midnight she was at seven centimeters and moving into the final transition stage.

Ivy Elizabeth Jackson was born just after one a.m. She was red and wrinkled but she had a healthy squall and her infatuated parents were delighted with her. She was cleaned, checked, measured and handed back to her mother for her first feeding.

"Perfect timing," Stevie said. "We don't have to let anyone know until morning."

"Henry and Bess will be here ten minutes after they find out. And it's Henry's turn to call this morning, which he'll do before they leave the house."

"We'll send a text at six."

* * *

The text read: Baby born 1:06 am. All good.

Elizabeth and Henry looked at each other.

"Unacceptable," Elizabeth said.

"It's a little light on details," Henry agreed.

They had just finished dressing so they skipped breakfast – including coffee – and the motorcade took them to the hospital.

"They're all asleep," the duty nurse whispered outside Stevie's room.

"Boy or girl?" Elizabeth asked.

"They want to tell you themselves," the nurse said. "You can peek in. They'll probably be waking up soon."

Stevie was holding the baby and was curled up beside Russell who was stretched out beside her. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She looked pretty and was smiling in her sleep. Elizabeth and Henry had never seen Russell anything but perfectly groomed until now. He had stubble and his clothes were rumpled. But the big disappointment was the bundle of baby. It was wrapped in the usual cream blanket with pink and blue stripes. They had assumed it would be wearing a pink or blue cap but no, it was green.

"Foiled again," Henry murmured.

"This is getting ridiculous," Elizabeth muttered. "Our grandchild is almost six hours old and we can't find out the sex."

Russell's eyes opened and he yawned. He looked over, waved them in and kissed Stevie's cheek. "Wake up. Moment of truth has arrived."

Stevie's eyes fluttered open and she smiled so sweetly that her parents melted. "Come and meet Ivy Elizabeth Jackson."

Elizabeth's mouth opened and her eyes filled. "Henry," she said shakily.

"I know, babe, I know."

Elizabeth approached the bed and kissed Stevie's forehead then she focused on the baby. "Okay, totally worth the wait. And her name … thank you."

Russell had gotten up from the other side of the bed. Henry hugged him. It was too big a moment for a handshake.

Stevie offered the bundle to her mother.

Elizabeth stood, swaying slightly as you do when holding a baby. "Our baby girl has a baby girl."

Henry got his phone out to take a picture. "Three generations of women: Adams, McCord and Jackson."

"Ivy was Russell's mother's name. I hope you don't mind that yours is her middle name," Stevie said.

"It's perfect, it flows. Besides, if her first name was Elizabeth she'd have to go by Ivy to have a name of her own. Will has always called me Lizzie. Russell and Conrad call me Bess. Everybody else calls me Elizabeth."

"Not me," Henry said. "I call you babe."

"And I'm grateful you still want to. But you know what I mean. We're running out of nicknames for Elizabeth." Elizabeth paused. "I wonder what she'll call me. I forgot about a grandma name."

"That'll keep you busy for awhile," Henry said. "Let me hold her while you think about it."

Elizabeth hugged Russell before they left. "You're my favorite son-in-law."

"A title I'll retain until Alison gets married."

"Maybe longer. You kind of wormed your way into my heart, Russell. And now you've given me a granddaughter."

"Ivy is a big win for all of us."

* * *

Elizabeth's motorcade dropped Henry at the White House before going on to the state department. Her staff was waiting. Elizabeth refused to hear anything about work until she shared the news of her namesake and showed pictures of her and Henry with their granddaughter.

"Congratulations, Ma'am," Jay said.

"She's a doll," Daisy said. "I wish she and Joanna were closer in age so they could have play dates."

"Girls are great," Matt said. "But boys got no representation in this group. Daisy, Kat and Jay have daughters and now MSec has a granddaughter."

"You could try to even it up," Jay said. "It's your turn or Blake's."

"No thank you," Blake said. "I was born to be an uncle."

"Look at her cap," Elizabeth said. "Green! They didn't even use pink to give us a clue."

"Maybe they used green because of her name," Kat said. "Green for Ivy."

Elizabeth was stunned. "That completely went over my head. I hope Henry doesn't figure it out. I am so going to claim your idea as my own."

* * *

Stevie and Ivy wouldn't go home until the next morning so Elizabeth's motorcade picked Henry up at five and they headed back to the hospital.

"Conrad was just got off the phone with Russell when I got in this morning so he called me in to see pictures. He noticed the green cap and said they must have chosen it because her name is Ivy. I hadn't even thought of that."

"This is why you're an ethics advisor. You fessed up. Kat said the same thing but I was going to tell you I thought of it."

At the hospital they admired the green cap and said it was a cute idea choosing green for Ivy.

After they left Stevie asked, "Were you thinking green for Ivy? Because I wasn't."

"Of course not," Russell replied. "We were keeping them from knowing she was a girl as long as possible."

"That seems a little petty now. Let's go with green for Ivy."

* * *

Alison was designing for her label and Jason had a summer job but they were both in DC so Ivy's aunt and uncle had been to the hospital that day. Ken and Logan were in Chicago and Boston and wouldn't see Ivy in person for two weeks.

Ken's graduation was guys only. Henry and Jason flew to Chicago with Russell and Logan. Elizabeth and Alison practically camped out at the Jackson house with Stevie and Ivy.

There was a family meeting after the guys got home and Ken and Logan had met their sister. Russell and Stevie asked Elizabeth and Henry to be Ivy's guardians if anything should happen. If the McCords were unable to do it, Ken was next in line. It was understood that if the unthinkable should occur and both Stevie and Russell were gone, the whole family would care for Ivy no matter who her official guardian was.

* * *

When Ivy was a month old Sam Evans called Russell and asked to see him. Russell went to Pennsylvania two days later.

"You probably know why I wanted to talk," Sam said.

"You retired last year at fifty-five. Has that health issue we discussed manifested?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Russell said sincerely. "There are more medical options now?"

"I'm on a cocktail of drugs. Remains to be seen how well I'll do. I hoped to have longer. I may still have a few good years but I didn't want to chance public embarrassment. I wanted to thank you for a few years ago when you … "

"Blackmailed you?"

"Let's call it bringing pressure to bear. I resented the hell out of you at the time but now, well, I wouldn't have made it through one term. I've continued to wonder if you were bluffing."

"I wasn't. You made the right call to withdraw."

"I'm also grateful that you never released it."

"I said I wouldn't."

"That kind of promise doesn't usually hold for more than a year. Then an 'unfortunate leak' occurs. When it didn't happen I started thinking and I believe I've got you figured out. You're surprisingly principled for a guy who likes to give the impression he'll cut corners."

"I cut corners judiciously. Giving the impression it's not always judicious is good for the cutthroat image."

"Conrad Dalton is lucky to have you. He's possibly the best president of the past fifty years and that's due to you and Elizabeth McCord."

"No president does it alone. But he's the one who picks his people and listens to them."

"I would have liked the opportunity to build a team like that but I'm almost glad I didn't get it. Dalton would have been a hard act to follow."

"You once offered to keep McCord and me in your administration. That shows good judgment, if I say so myself."

"Probably would have fired you after a few months."

"Only to be expected."

"I apologize for not offering my condolences when Carol died. The first signs of early onset Alzheimers were starting and I let things slide. I was sorry to hear about it."

"Thanks. You may have heard that I married again."

"Yeah, I was planning my exit by then and more things slipped through. McCord's daughter, right? And you just had a baby?"

"She's a month old."

"Well, my congratulations are timely for that at least. No offense meant but will you be able to put the fear of Russell Jackson into her boyfriends when the time comes?"

"I'm going to rely on that quote about old age and treachery beating youth and innocence."

"My money's on you." Evans paused. "I understand now how former presidents – any politicos, really – can be friends later. In the thick of it everything seems to matter so much, including your side winning. A little distance and you gain perspective." Evans stood up and offered a hand. "It's been a privilege, Russell. Thanks for coming."

Russell stood and shook his hand. "A privilege for me, too, Sam. Good luck."

* * *

Meanwhile, Stevie was having her own encounter with an old acquaintance.

Roland Hobbs, whose term as poet laureate had expired two years before, was an infamous curmudgeon who disliked cities in general and DC in particular. Still, he had to emerge from self-imposed exile occasionally if he wanted to make a living. He called Russell Jackson's office and asked for Stevie.

"Stevie doesn't work here anymore," Adele told him.

"That's right, she'd be married by now. Is she still in DC?"

"Of course."

"You think she'd have lunch with me?"

"I don't know her schedule but you could ask."

"How about if you ask? I don't have her number but I bet you do. Tell her to meet me at Washington's Tooth at twelve-thirty. If she doesn't show, I'll just get drunk without her." Hobbs hung up.

Stevie laughed when Adele called to tell her. "I'll be there. That pub is kind of our place."

Roland had downed a couple of ales by the time Stevie arrived with Ivy. "Good lord, you procreated. How long has it been?"

"Three and a half years."

"I thought you'd be in the UK by now. Is Jareth still viewing the universe through the lens of physics?"

"You need to get out of the wilds of New England more often. Jareth and I broke up ages ago."

"Did that weasel leave you with a baby Brit to raise alone?"

"She's pure American. This is Ivy Elizabeth Jackson."

"Jackson? You don't mean Russell Jackson!"

"We got married last year. You didn't hear about us?"

"Contrary to the insular thinking of Washington DC, many people outside the beltway don't care what happens inside it. However, in this particular instance I would like to be informed."

"Russell's wife died. After a while, we … "

"Hooked up?"

Stevie sighed. "Yes. I left his office, we got married and Ivy was born a month ago."

"If only I'd known you liked older men and that Jareth would be out of the picture soon."

"It's not that I like older men, it's that I love Russell."

"That doesn't bode well for me. All right, hand her over."

Misanthropic Roland Hobbs turned out to be surprisingly good with a baby.

* * *

One afternoon Elena called Stevie to the basement where a pool of murky water was spreading around the floor drain.

"Tree roots blocked the drain years ago," Elena said. "Maybe they grew back."

"Do you know who to call?"

Elena called the company the Jacksons had used but it was a one-man shop and he was closed for a week while on vacation.

"I know a guy," Stevie said. "Kind of insufferable but he's always fixed problems for my parents."

Stevie called Earl who arrived within an hour. She stayed downstairs while he snaked the drain.

"You're the oldest daughter, right?" Earl asked over the sound of the blades clearing the sewer line.

"Yes, I'm married with a baby now."

"Take care of your pipes and you'll have a happy life."

"I will. I learned from Mom and Dad's mistakes."

"Good for you," Earl said approvingly, oblivious to Stevie's facetious tone. "What does your husband do?"

"Russell is White House chief of staff."

"I knew a Russ Jackson forty years ago in Baltimore. Different guy. He was a couple of years older than me," Earl said, obviously assuming that Stevie's husband would be close to her age.

"Actually, my husband is older and he grew up in Baltimore."

"Huh. You think it could be him? Russ was a little guy but a tough bastard. Excuse my language."

"Sounds like him. Did he have a brother who died?"

"Yeah, I didn't really know Kenny."

Stevie called Russell. "Do you remember Earl Walters from Baltimore?"

"Sure. His family moved the summer before I went to Harvard."

"He's my family's plumber. The basement drain was blocked so I called him and we just found out you know each other. Do you want to come home and see him?"

"I'll have to come back here later but yeah, I'll be home in twenty."

Earl had finished and was packing up his equipment when Russell came down the stairs. The men looked at each other for a long moment.

"Earl, you annoying asshole," Russell said with a trace of affection in his voice.

"Russ, you pompous pipsqueak," Earl replied.

"Do you have another plumbing crisis waiting or can you stay for a beer?"

"If you've put politics on hold, I can do the same for plumbing."

They settled on the sofa and tapped their bottles together.

"I shouldn't be surprised you ended up in DC. You followed politics since middle school."

"And I shouldn't be surprised that we live in the same city and didn't know it. You never paid attention to politics."

Stevie came in with Ivy, handed her to Russell and went out again.

"You robbed the cradle, Russ, and then filled it again. My kids are older than your wife."

"I've got two sons a few years younger than Stevie. Their mother died. This is Ivy."

"Hey, that was your mother's name, wasn't it?

"Yep."

"Pretty baby. She's got your hair. Or lack thereof."

"She's got a good chance of growing some. I do not."

"So, chief of staff. That's important."

"Plumbing and politics are both important. And oddly similar."

"I guess we both have to deal with shit sometimes."

"You got that right. And we probably make about the same doing it."

* * *

Russell, smitten with his daughter, came home for lunch when his schedule allowed. Elena had fixed him something healthy so he took it upstairs to talk with Stevie while Ivy nursed. She was sleepy afterward. Stevie left her to nap and went downstairs with Russell to say goodbye.

"I had an appointment with my GYN this morning. We can have sex again."

"You tell me this on my way out the door?"

"Something to look forward to."

Russell was home by six. Stevie met him at the door.

"Ivy is fed and sleeping, for the moment. I thought we could have dinner and go to bed early."

"Bed early sounds good. Let's reverse the agenda and eat later."

"Are you home early because you're horny?"

"What did you expect? I had the least productive afternoon ever."

They started up the stairs.

"What did you have to pretend interest in?" Stevie asked.

"I don't know. I was in the oval with POTUS and your mother at one point. She was happy when we left so I must have agreed to something I'll regret tomorrow."

"I'm going to make this so worthwhile for you."

"I know. I may not even try to walk back that meeting."

Later …

"I missed you, Russell. That felt really good."

"Probably because the last thing in there was Ivy. I fit better."

"How was it for you? Am I loose and disgusting?"

"Tight as ever. You've practically turned your vagina into a chastity belt with those kegels."

"I made you come with those kegels our first time together."

"I made you come first. Then I was getting close and you squeezed. Good thing you were on top or I would have collapsed on you."

"You did collapse on me the next morning."

"You made me come that time, too."

"I didn't squeeze. I didn't have time."

"You had one leg wrapped around my waist with your foot between my legs. Your heel bumped my balls and it was all over."

"No wonder you wouldn't let me shower with you."

"I could break a hip if I fell."

"I'm going to start weaning Ivy at six to eight months."

"I thought you were breastfeeding a full year."

"Is it selfish of me to want my boobs available for recreational purposes? For that I need your mouth instead of Ivy's."

"Happy to be of service."

* * *

At the McCord house Henry offered to fix Elizabeth dinner but she grazed from various leftovers instead.

"Marriage has mellowed Russell," she announced.

"He was married to Carol without mellowing."

"Then it must be marriage to Stevie. Or maybe it's Ivy. We didn't know Russell when his boys were small. Is it possible he likes children?"

"He loves his own and he cares about the welfare of children in general but I'm not sure he likes all children in person."

"Well, something has made him agreeable. We were in the oval this afternoon and I expected pushback but when Conrad asked his thoughts Russell said he trusted my instincts."

"He's agreed with you before."

"But not before presenting a differing viewpoint so Conrad will know the pros and cons. Now that I think about it I'm not even sure he was listening."

"I think I know what it is. I had lunch with Stevie yesterday and she mentioned she had a doctor appointment today. Ivy is six weeks old. You know what that means."

"Henry, no, we weren't ever going to think about them having sex."

"I thought that was just the first few months until we got used to the idea. It's not like I'm thinking of it often but I bet it's happening right now."

Elizabeth dropped her fork in the sink and put the container she was eating out of in the fridge. "Let's go back to your lunch with Stevie. At their house?"

"Yeah."

"So you're sneaking in extra time with our granddaughter. Without me."

"I saw her, sure, but I also saw our daughter."

"For lunch. Did Ivy join you?"

"Mm-hm."

"Did you eat with one hand while holding her?"

"Babe, it's not a contest. I had some free time."

"This is so unfair. You have more free time than I do."

"The next time we babysit you can hold Ivy all evening. I gift you with my turn."

Elizabeth kissed him. "Thank you. Let's go upstairs and pretend we had a baby six weeks ago."

"It feels like our last time was six weeks ago."

* * *

Several years before, in an attempt to lower his blood pressure, Russell had resumed his boyhood hobby of assembling model airplanes. He had put three of them together.

"Why did you stop?" Stevie asked. "There are dozens more you could do."

"Same reason I stopped using the desk treadmill. Got tired of it and it was in the way, sitting there mocking me for not using it."

"That was at work. Models are for home."

"I have to set aside a certain amount of time. It's not something you can do for a few minutes."

"That's the point, to set aside time and relax."

"I'm relaxed. My blood pressure is okay. All my numbers are pretty good. Maybe I'll read something for fun instead of homework."

"Great idea."

Twenty minutes later Russell was bored. The novel was well-written and the plot had sounded interesting but nothing seemed to hold his attention like real world affairs. Stevie was nowhere in sight. Russell laid the book aside, went upstairs and found her in the guest room. A table was set up in the corner with a jigsaw puzzle spread across it. The pieces were right side up and she had separated out the edges and was constructing the frame.

"Book not good?"

"I started skimming."

"You should probably stick to nonfiction."

"Mm." Russell picked up a piece and added it to the frame. He studied the table for a minute and placed two more pieces.

"You can pull up a chair if you like."

"Might as well. I don't feel like trying to find another book."

An hour later, with a sizable portion of the puzzle completed, Ivy cried out from across the hall. Russell brought her to the guest room, handed off to Stevie, and went back to the puzzle.

Stevie smiled as Ivy nursed. "I think you have a new hobby."

"Why didn't you suggest this years ago instead of yoga or meditation?"

"Jigsaw puzzles seemed too mundane for you."

"Maybe I'll get tired of it eventually but I'll stick with it for awhile. How did you get started?"

"Mom and Dad like them. They don't do them very often now but in Virginia we always had one going from the time we kids were old enough not to choke on the pieces."

Russell paled. "We have to lock this room before Ivy can crawl."

* * *

Stevie and Russell stayed in with Ivy on their first anniversary. She was ten weeks old. They had been out several times since she was born. Elizabeth and Henry insisted on being the first call for babysitting but if they weren't available, Elena was eager to fill in. This evening, with Ivy fed, changed and in her crib, Russell made dinner and Stevie provided entertainment afterward. She had discovered that  _I Love You More Today Than Yesterday_  had been another favorite of Russell's mother. Stevie liked the lyrics so she borrowed her father's guitar, practiced the chords and sang to Russell.

Afterward she played the original by Spiral Starecase on her phone. Ivy woke up while they were dancing. Stevie held her and Russell held Stevie as they finished their dance in the nursery. Ivy was asleep again before the music stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I Love You More Today Than Yesterday by AieLeMCeeXV. She doesn't look like Wallis Currie-Wood but she's a young woman with a guitar so it's a little like I imagine Stevie's performance for Russell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKnHL2ie9rY) 
> 
> [Spiral Starecase 1969 I Love You More Today Than Yesterday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuqHlv1YPe0)  
> 


	15. The Future Unfolds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to let s5 play out and tie this story to what happens on the show but I want to wrap it up now. Even though the show has said several times that Elizabeth will run for president, I think something could happen to change that so I didn't address the issue of a presidential campaign at all.

Russell arrived home to find his wife and daughter in the nursery.

_It was a charming room for a baby. They had planned it during the second trimester. As often happened with non-work related activities, Russell had initially not been much interested but then had got drawn in. He had been working at one end of the sofa with Stevie immersed in paint samples at the other end._

" _I can't decide between green and lavender." They knew by then they were having a girl but they didn't want a pink theme._

" _Use both," was Russell's absent-minded advice._

" _On opposite walls?" Stevie asked doubtfully._

_Russell stopped working for a moment to consider the matter. "Green on the bottom and lavender on top with one of those wallpaper things in the middle."_

" _A border. You're a genius. What pattern?" Stevie took an excited breath and uttered one word: "Pandas!"_

" _Now you're talking."_

_So the nursery was painted light lavender above and pale green below with panda bears cavorting around the room just above crib level. The stuffed panda Russell had brought home was still in the guest room. It took up too much room in a small nursery equipped with a baby's needs._

This evening Stevie was laying Ivy on the changing table. "Good timing, Daddy. I'm going to start dinner."

Russell didn't love changing diapers and was grateful that his schedule spared him much of that duty but he did it efficiently when called upon.

 As they ate he announced there would be a state dinner. "Paul Revere said it first: The British are coming."

"Royalty?"

Russell shook his head. "Prime minister and a few dignitaries including your ex future in-laws."

"Jareth's parents!"

"Lady Sutherland and her husband who is plain Mr. Glover."

"He's inordinately proud of his wife's title to make up for lack of his own."

"Get Alison started on a gown so you can show up every other woman at the dinner including your mother."

* * *

One weekend Russell suggested they golf together.

"I'm not very good," Stevie said. "You might be bored while I take extra strokes."

"I'm looking forward to it. I can't take the humiliation of being beaten by both you and your mother."

"It'll be great exercise plus fresh air and sunshine."

"Exercise? Does that mean no cart?"

"Only a caddy cart for our bags. We're walking the course."

Russell wore a polo and khakis. Stevie wore a polo and shorts. They were walking shorts, not Daisy Dukes, but they fit well and she became aware that Russell was usually several steps behind when walking and it wasn't because he couldn't keep up.

"Nice swing," he said as she teed off the fourth hole.

"Club or ass?"

"Ass. I have no idea where the ball went."

They played nine holes. When Thomas picked them up Russell told him to stop at the White House.

"It's Sunday," Stevie objected.

"I'm picking up a report I need to read tonight."

"I know you. You'll get in there and lose track of time."

"Come with me. You can pry me away."

Stevie no longer had a badge allowing her entry but Russell could sign her in. He let them into his office. Stevie wandered around for a few seconds before turning to Russell who was leaning against his desk.

"There's no report," he said. "But you mentioned a fantasy once."

Stevie smiled. She locked the door to the hall and made sure the door to Adele's office was locked. She walked toward Russell. "Strip."

Russell shook his head. "I'm not that easy."

"That hasn't been my experience with you."

"Well, I'm not going to make it easy for you this time."

Stevie shrugged. She took off her sneakers, pulled the polo over her head and dropped it, unfastened her shorts and stepped out of them. Her bra and tiny panties followed. She went to a cupboard where she knew a blanket was kept for occasions when Russell had to stay in the office all night. She spread it over the sofa. Russell was out of his clothes by then.

"Thanks for making it easy after all."

"That backfired on me. Not enough blood to my brain to think it through."

Stevie glanced down his body. "Looks like there's plenty of blood where it needs to be right now."

The sofa was wide and they weren't big people.

* * *

Afterward they lay with Stevie's back snuggled against Russell's front. Russell was always satisfied and sometimes sleepy after sex but he wasn't a man who rolled off and started snoring. His mind was too active to shut down fast. Some of their best conversations took place post coital.

"It was two years ago that I started having impure thoughts about you."

"And me about you," Stevie said. "But we didn't know it for months."

"I felt bad at first about feeling so good."

"Because you thought you were betraying Carol?"

"No," Russell said. "It was because I didn't feel like I was betraying her. The first month I missed her terribly, the second month was easier and the third month, you were in my heart and mind and I no longer missed her like I thought I should."

"I alternated between wanting to tell her I'd take care of you for her and thanking her for giving me the chance."

"You'd think we were Catholic or Jewish with all that guilt."

"Protestant is a practical religion. We get past the guilt. Or maybe we're just well-adjusted people who say enough is enough." Stevie wiggled against Russell.

"Stop grinding. It won't do any good. I need more recovery time."

"Speaking of time, is Thomas waiting for us?"

"No. I told him I'd text when we were ready."

"Text him. I need to get home and either nurse Ivy or pump. And by then you'll have recovered."

* * *

Alison did not disappoint. She wanted an autumn color for October. She found a luscious fabric in shades of copper and burnt orange and created a one-shoulder gown with a wrapped bodice flowing into a slim sheath covered with sequined leaves. The skirt began widening just above knee level to a full flair at the ankles. Stevie's hair was slicked back and up to become a riot of falling curls at the back. Jewelry would have been superfluous so she wore none except her engagement and wedding rings.

Alison always provided a tie and pocket square for Russell of the same fabric as Stevie's outfits but tonight he was in a tux so they were put away for a less formal occasion when he could wear a suit. Russell hadn't worn a wedding ring when married to Carol but he always wore the ring Stevie had given him when they exchanged vows.

Ambassador of protocol Cyril Quist performed introductions, presenting each foreign dignitary and escort to the entire receiving line and personally introducing them to the president and first lady. Vice president, cabinet members and others in the receiving line introduced themselves and their spouses. Chief of staff was arguably the second most powerful position in the administration but it didn't take precedence over positions of higher consequence so the Jacksons were farther down the receiving line. While greeting and shaking hands with dignitaries who came before her, Stevie didn't see who accompanied Lady Sutherland until they were face to face.

"Jareth! I didn't know you'd be here."

"Dad was feeling a bit dodgy so he stayed across the pond. I'm filling in as Mum's escort."

"Lady Sutherland, so nice to see you again. This is my husband …"

"Russell Jackson, chief of staff," Russell said smoothly. "Honored to meet you."

Lady Sutherland smiled but it was simply a movement of her mouth. "A pleasure, Mr. Jackson. Stephanie, how delightful." Her voice added no warmth to the words.

"Jareth, glad to finally meet you since we never managed that when Stevie worked in my office."

"An honor, sir. Congratulations on your marriage." Jareth turned to Stevie. "And to you, as well."

"Thank you. We're all seated together so we'll see you at dinner."

The tables seated ten so there were six others besides the Glovers and Jacksons. Stevie could tell that Lady S felt slighted at not being seated with the president and first lady. She had to make do with national security advisor Ellen Hill and the chief of staff. Cyril never made a mistake with matters of rank and title. Lady Sutherland had angled for an invitation to join the prime minister's entourage but her standing in England was social rather than political so she simply wasn't important enough in DC to warrant being placed with higher politicos. In fact, Cyril had granted her a favor she didn't realize by seating her with Admiral Hill, a powerful woman in the Dalton administration. He had included Stevie and Russell because of Stevie's previous connection with the parents of her former fiancé.

Stevie enjoyed dinner. Russell was on best behavior which meant he was witty and spoke knowledgably with every person at the table about something that interested them, including Lady S who unbent and was actually animated when asked about her fascination with David Bowie and The Labyrinth film that led to naming her son Jareth.

Russell asked Jareth about his work but admitted he could add little to the discussion. "What I know about physics would fit in a box too small to contain Schrodinger's cat."

Jareth laughed but no one else got it. "The fact that you know about Schrodinger's cat leads me to believe you could discuss physics but are wisely sparing the rest of the table that agony."

Stevie spoke with everyone, too. They all knew her and several asked to see pictures of the baby. Jareth was surprised by the news.

"I knew you were married but not that you had a child."

"Ivy is four months old."

"She's as beautiful as her mother."

"A sweet child," Lady S agreed. Stevie got the impression that Jareth's mother was warming to her now that, with a husband and baby, it was unlikely Stevie would be ensnaring her son again. "And your dress is lovely. May I ask the label?"

" _Ali Mac_. My sister is a designer. She dresses me for these occasions."

"Quite talented."

Guests mingled among tables after dinner ended and the dancing began. Elizabeth and Henry came over to greet Jareth and his mother since they had time only to introduce themselves during the receiving line. Lady S was a handsome woman; Elizabeth was beautiful. Lady S's manner was chilly and formal compared to Elizabeth's easy warmth. Stevie was so proud of her parents, not because they were good looking and known as the glamorous McCords, but because of their understanding and intellect and genuine desire to do the right thing and leave the world better than they found it.

"Your dress is a spectacular success," Russell said as they danced.

"Ali outdid herself," Stevie agreed.

"The dress is only as good as the body inside it."

"Is that why your hand is on my butt instead of my back?"

"I'd say lower back."

"I'd say upper butt."

"Want me to move it?"

"No."

"What's your excuse for rubbing your breasts against me?"

"It feels good."

"For me, too."

When Stevie and Jareth danced they took the opportunity for closure on their relationship.

"I was both shocked and not surprised when I learned of your marriage," Jareth said. "Not surprised because your work always meant more to you than us. But shocked because I had never thought of Russell Jackson as a rival."

"He wasn't. I hope you know there was nothing inappropriate before his wife died."

"Oh, I believe that. But the mentor-protégé relationship was special, wasn't it?"

"Yes, although I didn't know it then. And if Carol had lived it wouldn't have developed."

"You both look very happy. I'm glad you have each other."

"What about you? Have you found someone?"

"Not yet. I've dated since we ended but nothing serious. Maybe that will change now."

"I hope so, Jareth."

"I rather regretted breaking it off, you know."

"It was for the best and you recognized that. We seemed like a good match but it was all on the surface. We weren't meant for the long term."

"Is it terribly tasteless of me to say that you and Russell aren't going to celebrate a golden wedding anniversary?"

"It is, but you aren't the only one. Of course we're aware. And we don't care. We'll take however long we get."

"I hope you celebrate the silver at least."

Conrad, Elizabeth and Russell were called out for a few minutes as the evening was winding down. It wasn't a big crisis but a quick conversation now would prevent escalation later. Stevie and Henry danced the last dance together while they were gone.

"Sorry I missed the last dance," Russell said on the way home.

"You didn't. We'll have that at home as soon as I feed Ivy."

"I take it this will be a horizontal dance instead of vertical?"

"Yes. And with fewer clothes."

* * *

A few weeks later Stevie announced, "We're going to Mom and Dad's for dinner next week. Olga Gorev will be there."

"I know. So will Dmitri Petrov. He's been called back from Alaska."

"Why?"

"Bess and Henry are playing matchmaker."

"Oh my god, the White House and state department are planning an alliance!"

"Officially, we want two young people with a lot in common to meet. Unofficially, we're pimping out a CIA asset to the daughter of assassinated foreign minister Anton Gorev who was a likely candidate for president of Russia. A president who would have been friendly to the U.S."

"Do they know?"

"Not yet but they're both intelligent. They'll probably figure it out during dinner. After all, what are the odds that two young Russians are invited to the secretary of state's home without an ulterior motive?"

"We should say Ivy is sick and skip it."

"Can't. We're the cover to keep the evening from being awkward. I've met both of them. You know Olga a little and Dmitri biblically. Our presence is supposed to send a subliminal message of marriage and children."

"I thought not using Dmitri as an asset was a condition of the prisoner exchange. That's why his name was changed to Alexander Mehranov."

"Russia reneged on agreements with us so we brought him back into intelligence under his new identity."

"And you get to make nice with another one of my boyfriends. Which I know you secretly enjoy because you're the one who got me and then knocked me up. I could see it with Jareth."

* * *

Dmitri arrived shortly after Russell, Stevie and Ivy. Henry had mentioned the circumstances of Stevie's life with Russell when Dmitri arrived in DC, in case he wasn't aware, but it hadn't been necessary. At the Alaska station, any news was welcome, even if it was DC gossip that disappointed the recipient who remembered his handler's daughter with great affection. But Russians are stoic and it wasn't the first time Dmitri's hopes and dreams had been crushed. He had taken the loss of Stevie with resignation and was able to greet her and Russell with determined cheerfulness. He even held Ivy and complimented her parents.

Olga arrived a few minutes later and there was a promising start to the evening when it turned out that Dmitri and Olga were acquainted. They looked astounded when they recognized each other.

"Mitya?"

"Olenka?"

The diminutives of their names made it clear they were old friends. It turned out that before Olga's father was foreign minister he had been involved with military instruction and had often visited the academy where Dmitri received his training. Olga's mother was dead so Anton had brought his daughter with him sometimes. Dmitri – a star pupil and a well-spoken young man – had been assigned to conduct Olga on a tour the first time she visited, to pass the time while her father was in meetings. He had volunteered after that to keep her company.

"None of the other cadets wanted to waste time with a scrubby schoolgirl," Olga said. "But Mitya was always kind."

"I was a little homesick," Dmitri admitted. "My sister is your age. You reminded me of family life."

Over dinner Stevie confessed that she and Russell hadn't actually been invited to dinner. "How did Mom put it? 'We're having guests. Bring Ivy.' We expected to eat off of trays in my old room."

"Oh honey, we wouldn't carry trays up the stairs for you," Henry said. "You'd get leftovers later."

"It's not that I love Ivy more," Elizabeth said. "But I already know you and Russell. I want to know my granddaughter."

Dmitri managed a few minutes alone with Stevie. "I'm happy for you. Russell Jackson is a good man."

"I grew up with my parents' marriage as a model. No two marriages are alike but I wanted that kind of relationship."

"And you found it with Jackson?"

Stevie nodded. "You'll find it too, Dmitri."

After dinner Stevie and Russell went up to Stevie's old room to settle Ivy for the evening. Russell stretched out on the bed while Ivy nursed.

"I haven't been up here since spring break when Bess and Henry were in Paris. Remember?"

"I remember I had to stay here all week to keep an eye on Jase and Ali. We had sex right where you're laying because we couldn't get any other alone time. That won't be repeated tonight."

"We have to give your parents time to have a subtle talk with Dimitri and Olga."

"Their work is practically done for them since 'Mitya' and 'Olenka' already know each other."

"That was a lucky break," Russell agreed.

"Are you satisfied now that you've managed to intimidate all my exes?"

"As long as none of them start hanging around you again."

"They wouldn't dare. You know they're afraid of you. The only reference Harrison made to our relationship at Douglas Jackson's funeral was to call me Gingy and that was a childhood thing. Arthur mentioned me working for him and immediately shut up when you reminded him that I worked for you, too. Jareth never brought up our engagement when you were around. When we danced he admitted he had wondered if he made a mistake calling it off but he could see how happy we were. The words Potomac Lodge did not cross Dmitri's lips. All that wasn't just to spare my delicate sensibilities, you know. They treat me like a casual acquaintance because you've got a look waiting that they don't want directed at them."

"Then yes, I'm satisfied," Russell said. "I can live with your past now."

* * *

Russell hadn't tired of jigsaw puzzles so he and Stevie always had one in progress. The first one they had worked on together was five hundred pieces which wasn't much of a challenge. They quickly moved on to seven hundred fifty and then to a thousand pieces. They didn't have space for anything bigger and more pieces weren't necessarily more challenging so their current project was a 3D puzzle of the White House.

When Dalton's second term ended a few months later, Russell and Stevie took a long vacation with Ivy. After they returned, Russell was invited back on the news show circuit. He'd always been a frequent guest due to his insight into current events and his sharp delivery of opinions. That hadn't changed. He was also writing a book about his years in the White House.

Russell's book led to offers of guest lectures and teaching. His alma mater Harvard wanted him but he elected to stay in DC and accepted a position at Georgetown University. Stevie had once said she could see him as a professor. She was right.

* * *

Two months after Ivy's second birthday Stevie told Russell she'd missed her period.

Russell didn't look thrilled. "We've been careful …" He stopped.

"Are you remembering last month when we got a little carried away?"

"We've talked about Ivy being an only child."

"And yet you didn't get a vasectomy. I even offered to get my tubes tied and you said no because if you die too soon I'll still be young and might want another baby. I'd settle for you wanting this baby."

"I do. It was a surprise, that's all."

"Once more with feeling, Russell. Because I'm not feeling the love yet."

"I want the baby, all right? Give me five minutes to get used to the idea. You must have suspected and didn't bother to share the news sooner."

"Okay, you want the baby. But do you really want it or are you just saying it?"

"I'm not playing that game."

"You did say a maximum of two before you're sixty. Well, I should be due in April which is months before your sixtieth."

"You got me," Russell said through gritted teeth. "But what the hell is wrong that we can't control ourselves long enough to grab a condom?"

"We're in love," Stevie snarled in a remarkably unloving tone.

"Thanks for the reminder. I couldn't tell from your voice."

"Mommy? Daddy?"

They whirled to see Ivy almost in tears at the foot of the stairs.

Russell was closest. He picked her up. "Princess, you should be asleep," he said gently.

"It was loud."

"We're sorry, sweetie," Stevie said, kissing her cheek. "It's all right. How about another story?"

Ivy nodded.

Russell carried her upstairs and handed her to Stevie at the bathroom door.

"Potty first," Stevie said. "Daddy will get a book."

Ivy was still in the nursery but she had been excited to switch to a toddler bed for her second birthday. She was in pull-ups and toilet training was going well. Stevie and Russell read the girl bunny and boy bunny parts. Ivy drifted off before the story was finished. They tiptoed out, closing the door between the rooms.

"We woke her up and made her cry." Stevie sounded as if she might cry, too.

"We weren't that loud. She wakes up sometimes. She's come down before when we weren't making a sound."

"But this time we were fighting and it scared her."

"She probably won't remember in the morning." Russell paused. "You know what that story reminded me of?"

Stevie stared at him. "Fucking like rabbits?"

"I'd say banging like bunnies but yes, the thought crossed my mind."

"Russell, were you seriously thinking about sex while reading a story to our child!"

"If you're not interested, say so and skip the lecture."

"Well, since I'm already pregnant we don't have to control ourselves long enough to grab a condom."

Afterward, lying with her head on Russell's chest, Stevie giggled and said, "Humping like hares."

"Coming like cottontails. I'm happy about the baby, Stevie."

"I know. I was being a bitch. I panicked at first, too. I had gotten used to thinking we'd just have Ivy and I was fine with that and then I had to switch gears."

"How long it did it take you?"

"Two days."

"And you gave me hell two minutes after I found out."

"Probably hormones."

"Sure, that must be it."

"I can feel you rolling your eyes."

* * *

A month later they had the first ultrasound. The tech was visibly nervous when studying the images.

"What's wrong?" Stevie asked.

"Nothing. I mean, I'm not sure what I'm seeing. I'll get your OB." He turned the monitor off and left the room.

Russell and Stevie stared at each other, their worst fears running rampant. Russell took Stevie's hand.

"I'm not having a vasectomy yet. If something is wrong, we can try again."

"Oh, Russell, thank you for saying that. But maybe it's all right. The tech said nothing was wrong."

"He's about twelve and doesn't know what he's doing."

Their OB came in, turned on the monitor, took up the transducer and after a moment said to the tech, "You're right, Rob." To Stevie and Russell: "Rob is new and hasn't seen this before." She turned the monitor and pointed out Baby A and Baby B. "You're having twins!"

"Is everything all right?" Russell demanded.

"Just fine. Sorry for the scare."

Stevie looked delighted. Russell looked relieved, and then resolute as he asked, "Can you recommend an urologist? This is good news, but it's not going to happen again."

Stevie took after her mother in having a relatively easy time with pregnancy and childbirth. They found out they were having a boy and a girl. The boy would receive his father's middle name and his maternal grandfather's name. They chose the girl's first name because they liked it and it sounded cute with her brother's name. Her middle name would be her mother's middle name. The babies were born two weeks early, as often happens with twins. Wyatt Henry arrived eight minutes before Wendy Grace.

* * *

In the fall Stevie modeled Alison's designs for a charity event. Alison used professional models for her shows in New York but Stevie was well-known in DC and her tall, willowy figure displayed the designs beautifully.

When Russell entered his lecture hall the following Monday the entire class was studying their phones. Several guys called out some version of "Your wife is hot, Professor!"

"I'm aware," Russell replied. "But I'll pass along your appreciation."

"That's so brave of her," one young woman said a little snidely. "Modeling at her age after three children."

Silence fell. Russell was furious but he merely nodded and said, "Stevie is almost thirty and the twins are only six months old. But it was for charity and one of the designers is Ali Mac. She didn't want to turn down her sister."

Another chorus of similar comments, mostly from the girls: "Ali Mac is your wife's sister?!"

"Alison McCord. She asks my opinion of ties sometimes. And now, as fascinating as this is, our subject today is not fashion or modeling or designers so let's dig into politics. What happened this weekend that we might want to discuss?"

* * *

Russell hadn't expected to become the father of three more children in his late fifties. Five years before, if he contemplated such a future he would have assumed, and maybe even welcomed, another heart attack. But after the stress of life on a world stage where every decision was important and had vital, often life and death consequences, he found the kids and their small but expanding world relaxing, fascinating and amusing.

As for Stevie, she had willingly put career plans on hold. She had decided years ago against law school. There were many other ways to serve but she loved being a wife and mother and that was her preferred role for now. The kids were so young and, while Russell's health was better than it had been five years ago, time wasn't on their side. It was important to enjoy family life together and make memories that would last forever.

Stevie thought she would enter public service in some capacity when the children were in school. For now, she had begun writing again. It was something she could do at home. Years ago she had abandoned the novel she started at Lovell College. She had been young and inexperienced then and simply didn't have enough to say. That was no longer true. Stephanie McCord Jackson had plenty to say and the confidence to do it well.

  


End file.
